San Angelo With A Twist
by motown lady
Summary: A suddenly empty house has Amanda stymied and as she and Lee work toward solving the mystery, they come upon a whole new set of problems. Set after "Ship Of Spies".
1. Chapter 1

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 1

It had been a month since Lee and Amanda had wrapped up the San Angelo case. Miles and Gillian had been put away for a long time and Emiliano was given a substantial promotion in his efforts to help with the case and was now stationed in South America.

After leaving work one day, Amanda had gone to the store and then to Marvelous Marvin's to surprise the family with dinner.

When she arrived home and brought in a couple of bags she called out, "Hey boys! I need some help with the groceries, please! "

She heard nothing and called out again. "Hey, Fellas? Mother?"

Shaking her head she went out to get the rest of the groceries, including the dinner. Coming in, she set about putting everything away and then looked for a note.

Not finding one, she then checked her answering machine. No message. Puzzled, she called her neighbor, Mrs. Lombardo.

"Hi, it's Amanda. Are my mother and boys over there by any chance? "

The woman replied, "No, but I was curious to see a moving van leaving your driveway earlier. Did you have plans to sell your home? "

Amanda sat down in shock. "No! Not at all! Listen, I'd better call my aunt now. They're probably with her. Thank you anyway. Bye-bye. "

She hung up and spoke out loud, "Moving van? Well, that's ridiculous! "

Getting back on the phone, she dialed her Aunt Lillian. "Hi, It's Amanda. Are Mother and the boys there with you? Well, can I speak to Mother? Oh, I see. Well, tell her I love her and that I hope she feels better tomorrow. Can I speak to the boys then, please? "

Amanda listened a moment and then responded questioningly,"What? He-he did? Well, he didn't call me. Oh, all right. I'll call back. I-I love you, too. Bye. "

Hanging up,she was becoming more confused by the minute. What was going on? Looking around the downstairs,she soon realized that her mother's things as well as the boys things were gone.

Running upstairs she checked their rooms and bathrooms. Cleaned out. Going back to her room she got on the phone and dialed her ex-husband Joe King's office number and waited.

He'd better have a good explanation for this, she fumed. When he answered she stated,"Joe? A neighbor tells me that there was a moving van here today. I then called Aunt Lillian who told me that Mother's with her and the boys are with you! Now, I wanna know what the Sam Hill is going on here! Let me talk to the boys, please!"

Amanda was then stunned when Joe stated, "You don't have the right any more-"

Amanda replied, "What do you mean by that? "

But Joe had hung up! Why was he so angry? She had to figure this out, but she needed help.

She dialed the Agency. Maybe Lee could help her sort this out. Francine had picked up the call from her desk.

Hearing it was Amanda she stated, "Amanda? Didn't you leave an hour ago? Don't tell me you're finally bored in suburbia? "

Amanda shook her head and sighed. "Francine, not now. Please? I need to speak to Lee. Is he there? "

Francine sighed and replied, "Sure. One moment. "

As she put Amanda on hold, she saw Lee and Billy coming out of the office and motioned to Lee.

Lee came to the desk and queried, " What's up? "

Francine pointed to the phone." Amanda, line three. Says it's important. But then, it's always-"

Billy responded, "Enough, Francine."

Lee picked up. "Hello, Amanda. What's wrong? "

After listening, he shook his head and replied, "What? Moving van? Empty house-"

He shook his head and sighed. "All right, all right. Relax, will ya? I'll be right there."

Hanging up, he ran a hand through his hair. Billy inquired,"Trouble, Lee?"

Lee shrugged. "I dunno, but I'd better get over there. I'll check in with you later..."

As Lee pulled out of the Agency parking lot, he wondered what happened between this morning and now at Amanda's house. He hoped he could help her somehow.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 2

When Lee arrived at Amanda's, he went to her back door and knocked. Amanda let him in and swallowed hard as she willed herself not to cry and stated softly, "Hi."

As Lee came in and saw her he took her hand and replied,"Hi. Let's go over to the couch, okay? C'mon."

As they sat down Lee remarked,"All right. Tell me what happened from the time you came home."

Amanda sighed stating,"There were no notes, no messages on the machine. Their things are gone, Lee. I still don't know what's going on and it's really frightening me."

Getting up suddenly Amanda remarked,"You want a drink? "

Lee sighed frustratingly,"Oh for the love of-sure, tea's fine."

As Amanda headed to the kitchen Lee was then surprised as he watched her get a rocks glass out and she stated then, "Scotch and Soda okay?"

Lee nodded and saw Amanda then get a wine glass for herself and make herself a White Wine Spritzer and he commented, "I guess this isn't a tea talk, is it?"

Amanda shook her head vehemently,"Oh, hell no!"

She brought the drinks over and gave Lee his while taking a sip of hers and then sitting on the couch once more.

Lee took a sip of his and then took both drinks and placed them on the coffee table and then taking Amanda's hands in his own spoke softly,"Amanda, please start from the time you got home. I'm trying to piece this thing together but it's not making much sense."

Amanda nodded slowly and began,"Right. Well apparently it looks like my family has moved out. My mother is with my Aunt Lillian and my boys are with my ex-husband, Joe King. Why? I'm still trying to figure that one out. I-I just don't know what to do."

Lee heard a slight quiver in her voice and replied soothingly to her,"Relax, okay? We'll fix this. Whatever it is, huh?"

Amanda got up again taking Lee with her."C'mon, I'll show you."

She led Lee upstairs and he saw for himself how empty the bedrooms and bathrooms were.

Lee shook his head and remarked,"All right. Well I hate to have to do this, Amanda, but I'm going to have to check your room-"

Amanda shook her head immediately stating,"N-no. Why? I told you there weren't any notes-"

Lee tried to argue the point and retorted,"Call it a feeling I have, all right? You-you trust me, don't you?"

Amanda groaned and replied,"Oh why do you always say that before you do something you know I'm not gonna like?"

Lee put up his hands stating,"I'll be completely professional and besides, everything else in this house that matters here is gone so I don't have much to go on as it is. Please, Amanda?"

Amanda slowly nodded finally agreeing to Lee's request. When they entered her room, he stated, "Please wait over by the bed until I'm finished."

Amanda sighed and responded,"Boy, you don't ask a lot of me here, do you?"

But she did what he asked and Lee set to work checking her bathroom cabinets above and below the sink and then came out to check her dresser and nightstand when he noticed a photo album lying on the bed.

He pointed to it and queried,"Did you have that out this morning and just forget to put it away or what?"

Amanda saw what he was looking at and was surprised."No. In fact, I haven't looked at it in a long time. I wonder how it got there?"

She went to pick it up and an envelope and photo fell out of the album.

Lee and Amanda were stunned by the photo. It was from the San Angelo cruise!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 3

Amanda and Lee had just seen the photo that fell out of the album she was to put away.

Amanda was shocked and stated,"Omigosh! Where did that come from?"

She then looked at the envelope next to it. It was in her mother's handwriting. She picked both items up and sat down on the bed and Lee sat next to her as she opened the envelope and read the note. It stated:

Dear Amanda,

I now at last know the truth. It explains the new job, your strange comings and goings at all hours of the day and night, and your bogus explanations of why you disappear so often.

Your father would be so ashamed of you, Amanda Jean, and I am as well !

Maybe someday we can repair what's left of our relationship but right now I think it's best to give each other space. The boys are hurting from this as well. I arranged to have Joe pick them up and I will be with Aunt Lillian if you need to reach us. Mother

When Amanda finished reading she shook her head and tearfully questioned,"H-How did that picture get here? W-Who sent it?"

Lee put his arm around her and kissed her temple as he replied softly,"Shh, it's gonna be okay. We'll find out,huh?"

He then picked up the phone and dialed Billy. When Billy answered Lee stated,"Billy? You're not gonna believe what Amanda found in her room."

He quickly explained about the photo and the note that Dotty had left from the album.

Billy was aghast."Oh, boy..."

Lee nodded,"Yeah, I know. I remember Miles saying he was gonna send the picture but it didn't occur to me once the case was wrapped up. I mean, I did use a phony name and all."

Billy sighed replying,"Well, they managed to find Amanda's address somehow. Tell her I'm sorry, Scarecrow."

Lee was about to respond when he suddenly noticed that Amanda had left the room. He remarked,"Uh, Billy? I've gotta check on Amanda. She's pretty upset by this whole thing. I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up, he went to search the other rooms and found her in her boys bedroom sitting on the floor.

Seeing Lee Amanda cried,"I picked out their wallpaper and hung their curtains. Joe says I don't have rights any more. What do I do now?"

Lee sighed and going over to her helped her up and stated gently,"I'm really sorry about all this, Amanda. We'll get your family back, I promise. Look, why don't I get you some dinner, huh?"

Amanda nodded and sniffed as she wiped her eyes replying," Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go change and get some aspirin. I've got Marvin's food down there if you wanna join me? There's plenty."

Lee squeezed her shoulders gently and nodded."Sure. I'll be right back."

When he came back up with a tray, he saw Amanda had changed and was coming out of the bathroom taking aspirin.

Lee put the tray on the bed and queried,"Are you okay? Along with dinner, I brought our drinks."

Amanda stated with a half smile,"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

Lee smiled back and replied,"You bet. Hey, I'm sorry about the picture. I'll get rid of it-"

Amanda looked hurt as she commented,"I thought it was a nice one of us. Even though it was for a case."

Lee nodded."Sure it is. I just meant that I'll keep it at my place, okay?"

Amanda shrugged."Okay, sure."

They sat down and ate in comfortable silence and when they finished eating Amanda stated,"Lee, I wanna tell them-"

Lee shook his head immediately knowing where the conversation was headed and replied,"No, Amanda. I'm sorry, but you can't. It's the Agency-"

Amanda shook her head then and argued,"N-no, not all of it. Look, we work for IFF and IFF works for the government, right? And the government has secrets and sometimes in our job we have to pretend to be other people, right? I mean, we're friends but not a couple like in the picture, right?"

Lee was starting to follow her logic somehow and it worried him. He responded uneasily,"I dunno, Amanda-"

Amanda sighed and stated,"Okay, look. We work together and I have you over for dinner one night. If I explain this the right way to Mother, she should be able to understand the situation, huh?"

Lee still unconvinced,winced and inquired,"What about your ex?"

Amanda stated,"Well, that's a loaded question, Lee. But I want my family back and if I tell them together it just might work. Please, Lee? I think it's the only way outta this mess."

Lee thought carefully for a moment and not coming up with any answers himself slowly nodded."Okay. But I gotta run it by Billy first-"

Amanda hugged him and replied,"Thanks. Here, let me get this tray outta here."

While Lee got on the phone, Amanda went downstairs to clean up the tray and tidy up the kitchen.

When she was almost finished, Lee came downstairs and brought her the drink glasses. Amanda washed them and put them on the dish rack to dry and inquired,"Well?"

Lee sighed and stated,"Billy okayed it but suggested that I go along as a mediator. And in neutral territory."

Amanda shrugged."Such as where?"

Lee responded,"Spencer's. They have a private back area for business lunches. I could reserve it for say, tomorrow?"

Amanda quickly stated,"Oh, I don't know if they'll even speak to me by then-"

Lee retorted,"Look, do you want your family back or not? The sooner you do this-"

Amanda sighed."All right. Let me call my aunt. Maybe she can talk to Mother."

Amanda was on the phone a while and when she finally finished and hung up, Lee shook his head."Whew! And here I thought it would be easy. What did your aunt say?"

Amanda stated,"It was a lot of back and forth between them but she told me that Mother was agreeable if Joe was."

Amanda then dialed her ex-husband's number and when he answered Amanda stated quickly,"Joe, it's Amanda. Please don't hang up."

She waited and then sighed continuing."Okay. I'd like to see you and Mother tomorrow for lunch at Spencer's."

Listening to Joe, Amanda shook her head at Lee and then replied to Joe,"Look, Mother's okay with this if you are. Please, Joe? I miss the boys terribly and I'm sure they miss me, too. What? Oh, yeah. Sure. Put him on."

Amanda had tears in her eyes as she heard the next voice."Hi, Sweetheart. Are you all right?"

She mouthed to Lee,"Phillip."

Lee nodded as Amanda continued."I know, Honey. I'm mad at myself as well. Can I please speak to your brother? Oh, all right. Well then, just tell him I love him and Sweetie, I love you too and I promise everything's gonna be all right-"

But Amanda didn't get to finish as Phillip had hung up. Amanda then hung up wiping her eyes stating,"He has every right to hang up. I can't promise them anything yet."

Lee then pulled her to him gently and held her replying,"I really hate what this is doing to you. If you want, I can stay here tonight. Uh, down here of course."

Amanda pulled back slowly and nodded,"Maybe just until I fall asleep?"

Lee nodded."Sure. Oh, before I forget, I'd better call Spencer's."

He got on the phone as Amanda went upstairs. This lunch had to work...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 4

Amanda and Lee met with Joe and Dotty at Spencer's the following day at noon for lunch and sat in the back room as Lee had reserved the night before.

After introductions were made, the foursome ordered coffee to start and Lee told the waiter they would need some time before ordering their lunch.

The waiter left and Joe began by stating,"Well, Amanda. You called us here. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Amanda shook her head and replied,"Wow! I find it truly amazing, Joe King, that you can come back here after almost three years and suddenly decide to play daddy like you never left!"

Joe responded,"Look, I told you what I wanted to do. Besides, I had business at the American Embassy-"

Amanda nodded and sighed."So, you've been in town since-"

Joe replied,"The weekend. I was going to call but as usual, you were out. I only heard from Dotty yesterday morning after the mail came. She was really upset. I had to do something-"

Amanda in a hurt tone remarked,"I see. So your "solution" was to take my boys out of the only home they've ever known, plop them in a hotel room and tell them they were going to live in Africa or wherever you plan to be at the moment? C'mon Joe, that's low! Even for you!"

Joe angrily retorted,"Well, what about you? Marrying a man on a cruise? A man your mom and my kids have never even met? What's wrong with you? I thought you'd have better sense than that, Amanda-"

Dotty couldn't take any more. She put up both hands quickly and stated,"Stop it, both of you! This isn't getting us anywhere!"

Looking at Joe she asked,"Joe, we promised to at least hear her out, didn't we?"

Joe was about to respond but then backed down and nodded sullenly.

Dotty then looked at her daughter and stated crisply,"And you, Missy! What am I to think seeing that picture of you with this strange man? A man you brought to our lunch? How could you? I never raised you to be this deceitful-"

Amanda had enough and began a ramble that Lee couldn't stop if he tried. She shook her head and replied,"I've had it! Now look you two, I work with Lee at IFF and IFF works for the government and the government has secrets, okay? The picture that was sent to the house was from a documentary that Lee and I did on engaged couples. I never married him. We're not even dating. We only work together. Satisfied?"

Taking a breath finally to calm herself she slowly stated,"Sometimes we have to fill in for actors when necessary and act a certain way to complete the job."

Looking at Joe she queried,"Joe, other than this totally misunderstood incident, can you honestly give me any other reason to take my children away from me? We both decided on this custody arrangement together. You'd still see them whenever you'd like but their primary residence was to be in Arlington, correct?"

Joe sighed as he looked at the man seated across from his ex-wife. There was something different about Amanda and he was sure it had to do with Lee Stetson. She had changed and he didn't like it one bit.

Trying to get his attention Amanda tapped his shoulder stating,"Earth to Joe!"

Joe came out of his unhappy reverie and suddenly straightened in his seat as he shook his head."Oh, sorry. You're right, Amanda. I guess I overreacted a little-"

Lee snorted derisively at the comment and all eyes were on him then making him uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat he remarked,"Uh excuse me, but Amanda is telling the truth here. Our supervisor's boss tells us what our jobs are and we have to follow policies set by the company. We fill in on documentaries when we're short staffed on location shoots such as the cruise."

Looking at Dotty he stated,"Mrs. West, I want to apologize to you if Amanda's gone so often but the government doesn't exactly run a nine to five schedule, you know?"

Dotty then nodded in understanding as she looked at the man seated next to her. He seemed very nice but she wondered why Amanda wasn't interested in dating him. She'd have to find out why and soon.

Dotty then looked at everyone and changing the subject stated,"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm famished. Shall we eat?"

They all agreed and were soon enjoying their lunch and actually having pleasant conversations.

Later as they were getting ready to leave and Lee was settling the bill, Joe got Amanda alone and stated,"I'll get everyone settled back in the house. Don't worry. The boys were really missing you and anyway, it turns out that I have to go to Ethiopia for the next couple of months. I'm sorry about everything here, Amanda."

Amanda swallowed hard nodding and replied softly,"Me too, Joe. And listen, let's not argue like this if we're ever around the boys together all right? It'll only upset them."

Joe nodded in agreement."Yeah, you're right."

They all went out to the parking lot and Joe shook Lee's hand stating, "I'm sorry if things got a little heated in there Lee, but my family's real important to me."

Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing and had to swallow his anger as he responded,"Yeah, sure. Nice to have met you, Joe."

Then taking Dotty's hand he stated,"It was nice meeting you as well. I'm sorry it wasn't under more pleasant circumstances."

Dotty smiled at him and looking at Amanda remarked,"Well, maybe next time. Goodbye, Lee."

As Dotty and Joe left, Lee looked at Amanda and inquired,"What did she mean by that?"

Amanda rolled her eyes and shook her head replying,"I think she was sizing you up for me. Don't worry about it, though. I'll find a way to get her off the subject. Shall we head back to work?"

On their way to the Agency, Amanda noticed how quiet Lee had become and stated, "Is everything all right? What's wrong?"

When they at last pulled in and parked, Lee helped Amanda out of the car and remarked,"I'm fine. Let's get some filing done."

Now Amanda was worried because she knew Lee hated filing! She decided to confront him after work whether he wanted to talk or not.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 5

Amanda and Lee were finished for the day and as they went out to the Agency parking lot to their cars Lee stated to her, " I'll see you tomorrow."

But Amanda hadn't forgotten the lunch issue as she followed Lee to his car. He looked at her as she got in the passenger side and inquired, " What's the matter?"

Amanda replied, " That's what I wanna know."

Lee groaned and retorted, " You are the most infuriating-would you please go home?"

Amanda shook her head. " Not until you tell me."

Lee sighed. This woman will be the death of me, he thought.

Growling he stated, " Fine. We'll talk. But first, you go home and tell your mom we have IFF business out of town tonight and it was short notice but we will be back tomorrow. I'll meet you at our usual spot in your neighborhood. Will you at least agree to that?"

Amanda nodded slowly and replied, " Okay. But we could've just gone to your place-"

Lee shook his head stating, " No. Billy or Francine would find some way to interrupt. Now please, go home and pack a bag. Casual stuff is all that you need. I'll meet you in an hour."

Amanda got out and sighed and watched as he left the parking lot. She shrugged as she got into her car. That man was getting harder to figure out by the minute, she thought as she headed out toward Arlington.

When she arrived home there was a flurry of activity as her brood was settling in once more to their home.

She came in the front door and called out, " Hello, I'm home! "

The boys were in the midst of an argument about territory rights and what belonged where in their room and Dotty shouted, "Amanda! Thank goodness! Come in here and talk to these stubborn boys! "

Amanda sighed and shook her head. Wouldn't be normal if they weren't fussing about something, she thought as she went into the family room where some moving boxes were still left half full. She stated loudly, " Mother, where's Joe?"

Dotty answered loudly, " He had to go of course right when this started! "

Amanda whistled and stated, " Boys, let's sit down please. Family meeting. Let's go."

The boys grumbled and sat dejectedly. Jamie stated, " Nice going, Bonehead. Now we're in for it."

Phillip was about to punch Jamie yelling, " I wasn't the one who stained the carpet in our room, Doofus-"

Amanda grabbed Phillip's hand and put it down remarking, " What have I told you both about name calling in this house, hmm? And there will be no hitting either, Young Man."

Looking at them both she stated calmly, " Now, I would officially like to get a welcome back to the house hug from all of you first, okay?"

Dotty and the boys joined her in a group hug and Amanda kissed them all and then sighed and stated, " Now let's sit, shall we?"

They all sat on the family room couch and Amanda inquired to the boys, " The stain on the carpet I assume you and your grandmother tried to get up with no luck?"

Dotty sighed and nodded stating, " They've been told numerous times not to drink grape juice upstairs but do they remember today as we're moving back in? No-"

Phillip spoke up."Grandma, moving boxes is thirsty work. And you said we could have a drink-"

Dotty shook her head at both boys and remarked, " You know perfectly well that I meant in the kitchen, Boys. Honestly!"

Amanda patted her mother's hand and sighed. " Okay. Well, the cost of the cleaning will come out of both your allowances-"

The boys moaned and Amanda stated emphatically, " Case closed. Now, the other reason I needed to have a meeting was to tell you that IFF needs me to go to an overnight location shoot. I should be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. I'm sorry, but it was short notice."

Getting up Amanda looked at her watch and then remarked, " I've gotta go pack. You boys behave yourselves and help your grandma finish getting everything put away?"

The boys nodded and set to work as Amanda headed up to her room.

Dotty was right on her heels and stated as they went in the bedroom, " Do they realize that this house turned upside down recently and you have to have time with us to settle things again?"

Amanda went to her closet and pulled out her overnight bag and replied sighing,"Yes, Mother, but it's important and like I said, it's only overnight."

Dotty watched as Amanda threw clothes in and next went to her bathroom and got her toiletry bag and began putting things in there.

She commented, " Make sure you get everything you need from there, you know, in case you're there longer than one night-"

Amanda looked at Dotty strangely and queried, " What do you mean, Mother?"

Dotty stated simply, " I think you're old enough to figure it out. Excuse me. I have to help the boys."

She left and Amanda shook her head and finished up her packing.

A few minutes later, Amanda came down with her purse and her bag and came into the kitchen and stated, " Well, I'm off. Can I get a hug from my two favorite boys? "

The boys hugged her and she kissed them and stated, " Listen, I'm really sorry about everything but I promise I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Mind your grandmother, please? I love you."

The boys nodded and stated together,"We love you too, Mom."

As she went to the door Dotty followed and opened it saying, " Your ride, I take it?"

Amanda looked as Lee was pulling into the driveway.

Kissing Dotty she stated, " I love you and I promise I won't be more than a night but I'll call you if it's longer, okay?"

As Amanda got to the driveway and Lee helped her in the car she inquired,"What happened to meeting down the street? "

Lee shook his head saying as she got in, " One of your nosy neighbors thought I was lost somehow and directed me here."

Amanda shook her head as Lee came around and got in and she waved to her mother as they were pulling out.

Lee gave a half wave to Dotty as they left and stated, " Your mother was of course thrilled about you leaving in the middle of all this-"

Amanda sighed." Brouhaha."

Lee queried, "Say again?"

Amanda shrugged and replied, " That's what she calls a confusing point in our lives sometimes. It's all right, though. I'll talk to her when I get back. So, where are we off to?"

Lee said, " Virginia Beach. Do you want steak or seafood? I'm getting kind of hungry."

Amanda replied, " I don't care."

Lee got on his phone suddenly as they reached the turnpike. He stated to her," I've gotta tell Billy we'll be gone."

When Billy answered, Lee stated, " Billy? Yeah, Amanda and I have some things to work out and we're not gonna be in tomorrow. What? Yeah, I'd say it is more important than work right now. Okay. Talk to you later. Bye."

Lee hung up and Amanda queried, " So, how mad was he?"

Lee shrugged and responded, " Don't worry about it. He'll calm down. He just said something about not being able to spare us at the moment-"

Amanda nodded. " Oh, like when we went to San Angelo for the case last month?"

Lee sighed. " It's no big deal. We're almost caught up with our filing anyway. How are your kids?"

Amanda replied, " Fine. Their things are almost put away but they stained their bedroom carpet so that's another expense. Mother doesn't know why I had to leave again so soon. I told her it was an IFF project. I don't think she believed me because she told me not to forget anything in case it's a longer trip. I don't know why she said that-"

Lee rolled his eyes and shook his head. " Oh, boy."

Amanda looked at him. " What?"

Lee stated dryly, " Why do you think, Amanda? Because of what you mentioned earlier about her sizing me up for you-"

Amanda shook her head. " Oh, I don't think so-"

Lee replied." Really? So her seeing me in the driveway wouldn't clue you in at all?"

Amanda responded impatiently, " Oh c'mon, Lee! I already told her that you and I just work together. It wouldn't look right."

Lee chuckled, " So, when has that stopped anyone we know at the Agency? Beaman's always after Francine, and then there's the Accounting and Legal departments-"

Amanda put up her hand stating, " All right already, I get it. Can we please change the subject?"

About three hours later they arrived at Virginia Beach and stopped at a seafood place for dinner and then parked near the beach and got out and Lee stated, " Let's get our things. We've got a little walk ahead of us."

When they were ready to go Lee took Amanda's hand as he led her down the boardwalk and onto the beach where Amanda saw a house tucked away a great distance from where they stopped for a moment to look.

Lee remarked, " That's an Agency hideout where we can stay tonight. C'mon."

When they at last reached the front door Lee felt along the top of the door ledge and found a key and let them in.

Amanda rolled her eyes and quipped, " Couldn't use a potted plant, huh?"

Lee smirked and replied, " That's for amateurs."

He turned on a light and Amanda took note of how big the place seemed from inside.

Lee stated to her, " Before you ask, there's three bedrooms. I'll take the one in front in case there's trouble. There's also an alarm system which will signal backup within minutes."

Amanda nodded and putting her bag down went to sit on the sofa.

Lee sighed and stated, " Okay. I'm ready to tell you what's wrong."

He put his bag down and began to pace around the room as he began, " Earlier today at Spencer's when we were leaving, Joe apologized for letting things get tense in there saying it was only because he loved his family so much."

Shaking his head he continued, " I'm sorry, but I don't buy it. Sure he loves you all but not enough to stick around. Tell me something. Whose idea was it to get the house anyway?"

Amanda watching Lee go back and forth replied, " Both of ours. We talked about everything-"

Lee nodded. " Right. And what about the boys? Did he really want them? See what I'm hearing is that it was mutual throughout the marriage and yet there you were, with a house and the kids while he went to law school, got his degree and started his career and then one day gets a call from the EAO and decides suddenly that you and the boys aren't enough for him? Sounds to me like he didn't consider your feelings at all in the matter."

Amanda sat stunned at his brusque manner with her as tears filled her eyes. She gulped and wiped her eyes responding bitterly to him, " H-how dare you? You weren't there. Even with the background checks you'd have to have been there to know what we were going through. Who are you to pass judgements?"

Lee stopped in front of her and knelt down giving her his handkerchief stating gently, " All I'm saying is that it bothers me that this guy married you, got you a house and two great kids and then leaves to pursue his own dreams? You talk about normal all the time. That's not normal to me."

Getting up slowly he continued, " After being around you these past couple of years I've watched you struggle with the day-to-day crap and it bothered me seeing you that way. I know that kind of life isn't for me but if I'd been there I wouldn't have done that to you. Yeah sure, your life's okay. But in my book, okay isn't good enough for someone like you."

Lee sighed finally and remarked, " I've talked enough here. I'm gonna go for a walk and let you get settled for the night. I'll be back in a while..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 6

When Lee left to take his walk, Amanda went to shower and cried out all her pain and heartache because she knew deep down that Lee was right about her marriage to Joe, that they didn't discuss everything as they should have.

But Amanda did get two blessings from that union. Her two wonderful sons, Phillip and Jamie.

She and Joe were united in their love for them but perhaps were both misguided in their own dreams for the future as it was made painfully clear to them once the marriage started to crumble.

Getting out of the shower a short time later, Amanda put on her nightgown and robe and slippers and hung her work clothes so they wouldn't wrinkle.

Going to the kitchen she found a bottle of wine and opened it, filled two glasses and then headed out to the patio deck to wait for Lee's return.

As she sat down with the glasses she suddenly spotted him coming up towards her from the beach and when he reached the patio she held out a glass and queried, "Want some?"

Lee nodded slowly replying, "Yeah, but I'm a bit overdressed. Be right back."

As he went inside, Amanda put the glasses down on the table and took off her slippers and walked down the steps to the beach going to the water's edge.

Lee came out moments later in a tee shirt and sweatpants and saw where Amanda went.

As Amanda stood there breathing in the salty air and feeling the water run over her feet she suddenly felt Lee's arms wrap around her from behind and as he held her close to him he stated, "I'm sorry. I had no right to-"

But Amanda turned in his arms to face him and shook her head replying, "No, c'mon. You were just looking out for me by being honest. I-I guess I really needed to hear it out loud."

After a moment they kissed tenderly and Lee pulled back slowly and inquired, "Still friends?"

Amanda shrugged remarking, "Wouldn't share the wine otherwise."

Holding hands as they went back to the deck, they sat down to enjoy the wine. When they finished and got up to go inside Lee saw Amanda's feet and stated, "Wait a second. Let me get a towel."

Coming back quickly he sat Amanda down and began to dry her feet massaging them slowly and when he finished he put her slippers back on.

Amanda sighed contentedly stating, "My, such service. I'll have to come back more often."

Lee then gave her one of his smiles that made her tingle all over as he replied softly, "It's a date."

They went in and he helped her clean the glasses and put the wine away.

Amanda then queried, "Are you tired yet?"

Lee half smiled and replied, "Not really. Why?"

Amanda responded. "Because I wanted to talk, okay?"

Lee followed her into the living room and joined her on the couch and inquired, "Everything okay?"

Amanda nodded as she curled her feet up tucking them to the side as Lee pulled her close to him putting his arms around her and stated, "What is it?"

Amanda remarked slowly, "Well, when you went for that walk I had a sort of catharsis in the shower. Cleaning out all my emotions from my time with Joe and what I realized was that Joe and I each assumed things about each other that just weren't true. For instance, he assumed that when he got the EAO job that I would just pack up the boys and myself and go anywhere with him on a whim-"

Lee nodded and responded, "And you?"

Amanda sighed as she leaned into him stating, " I made the mistake of thinking he was perfectly happy being a lawyer and would turn the job down. I mean, he did have a family to think about after all. He told me, "Well, Honey, I think I can do both." Then I told him that I didn't think it was such a good idea with the boys being so young and all and maybe when they were a bit older it would be better. And that's when he told me, "I told them I'd give them an answer tonight. Let's just try it."

Lee shook his head scowling, "Unbelievable."

Amanda shrugged. "Yeah well, we did try. Mother even moved in to help with the boys while Joe was away. But after a while it stopped working. He began missing birthdays, an anniversary, and Thanksgiving in 1981."

Swallowing hard she remembered the time and continued stating, "Just before Christmas of that year he called to tell me he wouldn't be back in time. So Christmas Day came and he talked to the boys while they opened presents and then I had Mother take them upstairs to play with their new toys and I told Joe it was over. I told him, "Let's just end this now since you've already made up your mind where you really want to be."

Lee was floored and rubbed her back gently replying, "Wow. I'm sorry it turned out that way."

Amanda shrugged, "Well, if that hadn't happened, then I probably wouldn't have met the man who turned my world around for the better. I guess things do happen for a reason, huh?"

Lee replied, "And to think I didn't want to work with anyone again-"

Amanda shook her head. "Says the man who begged for my help at that train station almost two years ago."

Lee smiling stated, "And look how it turned out. I couldn't ask for a better partner."

Amanda blushed and responded softly, "Well, flattery like that will get you a nice breakfast in the morning. How about an omelet before we go?"

Lee shook his head in protest. "You know I don't eat breakfast, Amanda."

Amanda replied, "Well, I also know this about you, Lee. You get grouchy when you don't get enough rest and when you haven't eaten after a substantial amount of time. We'll be on the road for a few hours at the most. I really think you should eat something-"

Lee groaned getting up from the couch. "All right, I'll eat. Let's get some shut eye, okay? I wanna leave early. Good night."

Amanda replied as he left, "Good night."

Shaking her head she turned out the lights thinking, Why was he so stubborn about breakfast?

In the morning, Amanda was up and ready to go at just after dawn and began preparing the omelets as Lee entered the kitchen, still in a robe. "Morning."

Amanda saw him pouring his coffee and stated, " Morning. Uh, Lee? You're not dressed. I thought you wanted to leave early-"

Lee finished pouring and put down the coffee pot and stated sourly, "Would you let me have my coffee first and then I"ll take my shower and then we'll go, okay?"

Amanda remarked, "Uh, sure. But the omelet's almost ready and it may get cold-"

Lee yawned and stated, "Then leave it or you eat it. I don't care. I'm taking my coffee to the shower. Two birds, one stone. I'll be out when I'm ready, okay?"

He left and Amanda sighed as she put her omelet on a plate and covered his to keep it warm.

When she finished eating and he still wasn't out, she began cleaning up and decided to get rid of the other one stating, "Not my fault if he gets hungry later."

A little while later Lee came into the kitchen and stated slowly, "Hey, I want to apologize for earlier. I really do appreciate-"

Amanda cut him off responding, "It's all right. Let's just go already, hmm?"

She brushed by him taking her bag and going out the front door without another word.

Lee shook his head and mumbled, "Yeah, let's go."

It would be a long drive back judging by her mood...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 7

As Lee and Amanda made their way out of Virginia Beach that morning, he noticed that Amanda was still a bit upset by her silence in the car.

After a while, he glanced at her and noticed that she had a book with her and inquired, "Where did you find that book?"

Amanda replied, "In the room I was using. Why?"

Lee shrugged. "No reason. They won't miss it anyway. Don't worry about it."

Amanda stated, "Well, I wouldn't think so since the books there seem to be at least ten years old. You know, maybe they should update them."

Lee chuckled as he responded to her, "Uh well, people who stay there aren't generally there to just read. Hence the term, "hideout".

Amanda mumbled softly, "Wish I had a hideout."

Lee looked at her and queried, "What was that?"

But Amanda shook her head responding, "Nothing. It was nothing."

Lee then noticed a diner in the distance and got off at the nearest exit going toward it.

Getting there within twenty minutes he parked and Amanda looked around as Lee got out to help her out of her side.

She inquired, "What are we doing here?"

Lee replied, "Well, I haven't eaten yet."

As they got to the door and went in Amanda stated pointedly to him, "Well, whose fault was that? I fixed you a perfectly good omelet this morning before we left, remember? If you had just eaten it-"

Lee sighed responding, "I had just awakened and needed my coffee first. Don't start-"

Amanda then noticed a few patrons there who were looking at them and she whispered to Lee, "Shh."

Lee whispered, "Don't shush me."

Just then, a waitress came over and queried, "Hi. Two for a table?"

Before Amanda could answer Lee replied, "Uh, no. A booth in the back, please."

The waitress grabbed two menus and led them to the last booth available. " Here we are." She handed them both menus and asked, "Coffee and juice to start?"

Amanda stated, "I'll have juice."

Lee said, "Coffee with just cream, please."

The waitress smiled stating, "All right. I'll get your drinks and give you a moment with your menus. My name is Karly if you have any questions."

Lee and Amanda both thanked her as she turned to leave.

But Amanda teased Lee by saying, "I wonder if it's spelled with a y or an i like the girls you've dated-"

Lee groaned, "Ha, ha. Very funny."

Just then Karly came back, having overheard the comment and looking at Amanda stated, "My given name is Karlotta but it was hard for me to spell in school so I shortened it. It's K-A-R-L-Y."

Clearing her throat she then stated to Lee, "If you'll excuse me, I have to see to other tables. Blanche will be right over."

She left before Lee could fix the situation. He groaned looking at Amanda, "Great. What's with you anyway? Just because I didn't eat your stupid omelet?"

Amanda felt awful and shook her head. "I was joking. I-I didn't think she'd hear me. I'm sorry-"

Just then another waitress came over and stated, "I'm Blanche. Can I take your order now?"

Amanda responded looking around, "Can you tell me where Karly is? I want to apologize-"

Lee shook his head. "No, Amanda. Leave it alone, huh?"

Blanche replied, "She's in the ladies room."

Amanda got up before Lee could grab her hand to stop her. "Thank you."

Looking at Lee she stated, "Could you get a to-go order and I'll meet you at the car, please? I won't be long-"

She left and Lee sighed and gave Blanche a biscuit sandwich order and went up front to pay the check and wait for the sandwich.

A man had come into the restaurant and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and patted his pockets not finding his lighter.

Shaking his head he noticed Lee standing nearby and said, "Excuse me, but do you have a light?"

Lee shook his head, "No, sorry. I don't smoke."

Then Blanche came over to him with his order and he paid for the sandwich and went to the car hoping Amanda wasn't going to be that long.

Meanwhile, Amanda found Karly in the ladies room and said, " I just want to apologize to you for my comment out there. I was only teasing my friend because the girls he does date really do have names with an i or a y. I didn't mean to upset you at all."

Karly shrugged. "It's all right. It wasn't really you that upset me. I had a woman come in first thing this morning with her husband and I was just being friendly and she thought I was hitting on him. It was stupid, really. Are you and your friend okay, though? He sounded ticked when I left-"

Amanda shook her head. "We're fine. I've just had a rough couple of days and we're working through a rough morning with each other right now but we'll be okay."

Looking at her watch Amanda stated quickly, "Well, I've gotta go. He's probably outside now. It was nice talking to you and I hope your day gets better-"

Karly smiled as they walked out together and stated to Amanda, "He seems like a good guy and if he's anything like my husband, he's a keeper. Hope things are better for you, too."

Amanda met Lee outside and he helped her into the car and as Lee started the car he queried, "Did you get everything straightened out with her?"

Amanda nodded, "Oh, yeah. She was concerned when you got upset with me earlier but I told her we'd be fine. She also thought you were a keeper. Whatever that means."

Clearing his throat Lee replied, "Really? Well, I'll have to remember to thank her one day for that-"

Amanda sighed."Oh, like your ego needs any more of a boost. Honestly."

Lee smiled and stated changing the subject, "So, are we okay then?"

Amanda responded, "Sure. Why?"

Lee stated, "Because I have an idea."

Amanda looked at him warily. "Oh? Am I going to like it?"

Lee sighed. "Hear me out, okay? Why don't you call your mother and see if she needs groceries for tonight and then we'll go get them and I'll take you back to the Agency for your car that's still there. Sound good?"

Amanda shook her head in amazement. "Who are you and what have you done to my partner who hates normal?"

Lee groaned stating, "C'mon. I shop. I can handle a grocery store. Just call her, huh?"

Amanda still unconvinced, got on Lee's car phone and dialed.

Lee glanced at her from time to time as he drove and shook his head as he saw Amanda writing things down on a list while talking to her mother. There were more than a few items on the list from what Lee could see which worried him slightly.

Whatever made him offer to help her, he wondered as they were getting closer to Arlington.

Finally, Amanda finished the conversation with her mother and hung up. Lee remarked, "Sure you didn't forget anything?"

Amanda replied, "Ha,ha. Anyway, you know she's still taking driving lessons so I'm just trying to help her out. She's having her bridge club over for lunch tomorrow and I want to make sure she has everything. But then she told me the boys were out of their favorite cereal and would I mind getting it and milk-"

Lee stopped her by stating, "Okay, I get it. Should be an easy run-"

Amanda teased, "You don't mean like a milk run, right?"

Lee chuckled, "Ha, ha."

By the time they got to her grocery store it was lunchtime and of course busy.

Amanda stated as they parked and got out, "Lee, I'll just go in quick and get the absolute necessities and be out and we'll go-"

But Lee shook his head. "No. I said I'd help and I meant it. Let's get in and get out, huh?"

Easier said than done, Amanda thought as they weaved their way through the store.

By the time she and Lee got to the checkout lane, Lee looked like he went ten rounds with Muhammad Ali and lost.

Amanda noticed how beaten down he looked and shook her head stating, "Thank you for helping, Lee. I don't suppose you remember this from all your background checks but I believe there's a liquor store in this shopping center if you want to pick up something for yourself while I finish here?"

Lee brightened considerably as he looked at her. "Really? Oh thank you, Pretty Lady. I'll meet you at the car."

He kissed her cheek and dashed out the exit door making Amanda laugh. The poor man, she thought as she waited in line.

They met back at the car a little while later and Lee drove her to the Agency and helped her load her groceries into her car.

When they finished Lee stated jokingly, "Well, this has been fun but I've gotta get home. Anything else you need right now?"

Amanda smiled and kissed his cheek. "You've done more than you should have but thank you and I'll see you on Monday."

Lee smiled stating, "Count on it."

That weekend Amanda spent time with her family as they went back to their normal routine and settled back in their home for good.

Sunday evening was when Amanda got to really relax and curled up with a book. The boys had gone to bed already and Dotty came downstairs after her bath and joined her on the couch and queried, "So, how is Mr. Stetson? Lee, is it?"

Amanda thought, Here we go. She then replied, "Yes, it's Lee and he's fine. I'll see him at work tomorrow. Why?"

Dotty shrugged stating," Oh, I don't know. I was just thinking that he probably doesn't get a home-cooked meal very often and that maybe you could ask-"

Amanda finished her thought, "Him over for dinner."

Dotty inquired, "Well why not for heaven's sake?"

Amanda sighed. "Mother, please stop, okay? We're friends but we only work together. I'm fine, really."

Dotty got up and stated with finality, "All right, Dear. If that's how you feel, I won't push. I just want you to be happy. You know that don't you?"

Amanda got up and kissed her mother. "Yes, I do. Thank you. Now, I'll get the garbage out and check the locks before I go up, all right?"

Dotty sighed stating, "Guess that's my cue to go up."

Amanda watched Dotty go upstairs and shook her head. The woman drove her crazy at times but she couldn't do without her.

She went into the garage and took the cans out to the curb for pickup in the morning and came back in checking all the locks and was heading toward the stairs when she looked back at her kitchen table and did a double -take at the sight.

On the table was a crystal vase full of her favorite flowers and her favorite bottle of wine also.

There was no note, but she knew immediately who put them there and went to her phone and dialed Lee's car number.

He answered and Amanda swallowed hard as she queried, "How did you-"

Lee smiled into the phone as he pulled out of her neighborhood and headed for Georgetown. "You know I have my ways. Listen, maybe sometime soon we can work on that bottle together, huh? What do you say?"

Amanda nodded slowly and answered softly, "It's a date."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 8

Amanda got the boys up that Monday morning and then went to get ready for work. When she came downstairs, they had their books and lunches ready to go and were eating breakfast.

She kissed both of them stating, "I'm so proud of both of you for getting yourselves ready without us being after you to do so."

Jamie grinned at her stating, "You didn't have to tell me, but Grandma had to get after Phillip-"

Phillip then glared at his younger sibling replying, "Shut up, you little dweeb! Maybe I should tell Mom about the spot on the rug from the pizza you dropped-"

Jamie snarled, "Oh, yeah? What about the soda you opened that sprayed to the ceiling in the hotel room when we were with Dad-"

Amanda shook her head and stated loudly, "Phillip, no name-calling in this house, Young Man! And Jamie, no tattling! Now c'mon, finish eating or we'll be late."

Dotty looked at the clock on the stove and remarked, "Dear, you know the traffic at this hour. You'd better leave now-"

Amanda noted the time and nodded replying, "Yeah you're right, Mother. Okay boys, let's scoot. C'mon."

They all kissed Dotty and said their goodbyes as they flew out the door. As soon as they left, the phone rang.

Dotty picked it up and remarked, "Hello?"

Billy stated, " Mrs. West? It's William Melrose from IFF here. I need to speak to Amanda. Is she there?"

Dotty replied quickly, "Oh uh, let me see if I can catch her. Hold on, please."

Putting the receiver down she rushed outside only to see the stationwagon turn the corner as it left the neighborhood.

Dotty shook her head frustratingly as she went back into the house. "Darn it."

She got back on the phone and stated, "I'm sorry. She's already gone. She's taken the boys to school on her way to work. Is something wrong?"

Billy shook his head as Francine entered his office and sat down across from him. "No. I'll speak to her when she gets here. Thank you and have a good day. Goodbye."

Hanging up Billy sighed and Francine queried, "Did you tell her?''

Billy shrugged stating, "She already left according to her mother. And she doesn't have a car phone, remember?"

Francine remarked, "What about Lee?"

Billy sighed as he responded, "Would you go straight into a minefield to watch a grenade like this explode? No, it's better that I tell them together. Besides, it will only take a little red tape to unravel this mess-"

Francine shrugged stating, "What about her ex? He's a lawyer. Maybe he can-"

Billy then shook his head and replied, "I'm afraid he can't. This is not only a San Angelo screwup but an Agency temp screwup. The Agency Personnel Department has to do a better job at screening new hires before sending them to us."

Francine nodded and stated, "So how long would Lee and Amanda have to be-"

Billy groaned, "Legally married? Well considering how long it actually takes to unravel a real legal situation, the very least is about 6 months."

Francine gasped. "Whoa. I'm glad Amanda isn't still married to her ex. That would be-"

Billy nodded. "Right. A whole new ball of wax. Bigamy. Which wouldn't even have been her fault. Damn these deadlines!"

Francine remarked, "Maybe if they went to St. Thomas or St. Croix they could get a speedy annullment."

Billy shook his head again stating, "Desmond, I know you're trying to help here, but I don't have anyone to spare if Lee and Amanda go off again. I barely had staff when they first went to San Angelo. No. We'll just have them fill out the necessary forms and they'll have to wait it out."

A while later, Francine was at her desk when Lee showed up. She stated to him, "Any sign of Amanda? Billy needs to see you both. It's important."

Lee shook his head replying, "No. But I'm sure she'll be here soon. I'll just talk to Billy now and fill her in when she gets here. No big deal."

As Lee headed into Billy's office, Francine watched him go thinking, Oh boy, there's not enough spray to get rid of the hornet's nest that's forming here right now.

Getting on her phone, Francine dialed Mrs. Marston's line in the Agency foyer and waited as she tapped her fingernails on the desk.

When Mrs. Marston answered Francine said, "Hi. It's Francine. When Mrs. King arrives, would you let Billy know? Thanks. What? Oh, you heard about it, huh? Well, I certainly didn't say- ah, right. Well, that girl Grace looked like a good fit for this place. It's too bad. Okay. Thank you. Bye."

Hanging up Francine groaned aloud stating, "Please let this be over soon."

Meanwhile Lee entered Billy's office and greeted him. "Morning, Billy. What's going on?"

Billy stomach was turning in knots at this point as he went for an antacid in his drawer and took it with some water and stated calmly, "Why don't we wait for Amanda, hmm? That way I can tell you both at the same time. Save some steps here."

Lee looked curiously at Billy and thought, What could be bothering him this much at this hour? Nothing could be that bad, could it? But then, it's the Agency so it could be anything...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 9

Just after Lee entered Billy's office, Amanda was pulling into the Agency lot and parked next to Lee's car and got out.

As she entered the foyer she greeted Mrs. Marston who stated to her, "One moment."

Mrs. Marston then got on her phone and dialed Billy's extension and when he answered she responded, "Mrs. King is here. Shall I send her right to your office, sir?"

After a moment she nodded replying, "Right away."

Hanging up she looked at Amanda who queried, "What is it? A top-level meeting of some sort? Oh, of course you can't tell me anyway but I know already not to reveal anything as it is-"

Mrs. Marston sighed trying to remain patient with her. "Mrs. King. The password?"

Amanda realized suddenly that she had been rambling and stated, "Oh, sorry. The password is Shimmy Sham."

Then Amanda began to giggle and then recovered quickly stating, "I-I'm sorry to laugh but these phrases are all so silly, aren't they?"

Mrs. Marston gave Amanda her I.D. and responded in a serious tone, "Mrs. King. The reason we have the different passwords that we do is not for amusement. Do you realize how often the government is compromised on a daily basis and that rules are constantly changing to keep up with threats from infiltrating enemies? It's not a game we play, Mrs. King. It's called survival. Now, you are two minutes late with your meeting in Mr. Melrose's office. I suggest you hurry along."

Amanda nodded and rolled her eyes getting on the elevator and as the doors closed she muttered, "Killjoy."

When she got off the elevator she headed to Billy's office and knocked.

Lee let her in and they sat in the chairs facing Billy's desk.

Billy got up immediately and locked the door and closed the blinds. They certainly didn't need an audience for this.

He then got on the phone and dialed a number and when the party answered he stated firmly, "No calls."

Hanging up he then looked at Lee and Amanda and began. "Okay. I was going to skirt around the issue but we're all adults here and we can handle this if we do it the right way."

Lee already didn't like the tone of the conversation. He looked at Amanda and then back at Billy and inquired, "Um, okay. Who's getting relocated and how soon?"

Billy replied slowly, "No one. But there will be a change in your status temporarily."

Amanda looked at Lee and then at Billy and shook her head stating, "I don't understand, Sir. What change? I mean, I'm glad I'm not going anywhere since it's the middle of the school year and all but-"

Lee patted her hand gently remarking, "Hey, relax, will ya?"

Looking at Billy he sighed and stated, "C'mon Billy. Out with it. Tell us what's going on."

Then Francine and everyone in the bullpen heard a thunderous "WHAT?!" coming from Billy's office and immediately scattered for places elsewhere as they recognized Lee Stetson's furious tone of voice.

In the office Lee was now pacing back and forth and running his hands through his hair and stating helplessly, "I don't believe this. I just don't believe this."

Amanda was also stunned as she replied, "Sir, I went through so much to get my family back home when they thought I lied to them. I told them that it wasn't real. That we were just acting for a documentary. What am I supposed to tell them now?"

Billy put up both hands and talked over them stating loudly, "Calm down, both of you!"

Lee and Amanda stopped to look at him and Billy continued. "Look, I've talked to everyone I can but my hands are tied at the moment. I'm sorry."

Lee replied, "But I used a fake name, address, everything. You're telling us that we're legally married? How the hell is that possible and how do we fix it?"

Billy responded, "The name and information you put down was corrected by the San Angelo authorities when they checked it against Amanda's as being legitimate. When the papers came back here, a new temp we hired-who's no longer here-was doing the filing that day and corrected the fake one we had on file-"

Amanda shrugged and got up stating, "Well, I'll talk to my ex-husband, sir. He's a lawyer and he can-"

But Billy shook his head replying, "No. I'm sorry, Amanda. He won't be able to do anything. It's all about red tape now."

Lee sighed. "So, what do we do?"

Billy opened his desk drawer and pulled out some forms and handed them to Lee as Amanda sat down again.

He stated, "You both fill these out with the necessary information needed and we get a judge to sign off on it with a notary."

Lee and Amanda both sighed with relief and Lee replied, " Okay. A couple of days we can deal with, right? We'll fly to the Dominican and get it annulled and that will be that-"

Billy winced and responded, "I wish it were that simple, Scarecrow. The San Angelo authorities are cracking down on all illegal activities. Drug cartels, people crossing into the border illegally and falsified documents of any kind. With bureaucracy being what it is right now, you'll have to stay married for at least six months. You see, there was a ten day deadline to apply for annulments and unfortunately we didn't file in time so we'll have to wait until the six month period is up. Just fill these out and I'll make sure to expedite them as soon as we possibly can. Again, I'm truly sorry."

Amanda nodded numbly and went to the door stating quietly, "Thank you for letting me know, Sir. I have to-"

She left in tears.

Lee groaned and shook his head remarking, "Well, I guess I'd better cancel my dates for a while-"

Billy shrugged and stated, "But it doesn't have to be real. It would be in name only-"

Lee sighed and responded, "No, Billy. If you knew how strongly Amanda felt about marriage, you wouldn't say that. Look, her first marriage failed and I don't know what she's going to tell her family about this. I gotta get some air-"

With that, Lee got up and walked out.

Francine watched him go to the elevator and then saw Billy coming out of the office and queried, "Are they gonna be all right?"

Billy shook his head as he saw Lee go into the elevator and the doors close. He stated, "Let me know when they return so they can fill these forms out. I have to go to Legal..."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 10

Amanda came back to her desk after a while.

Francine gently queried, "Are you okay?"

Amanda shrugged stating, "I dunno, Francine. How am I supposed to tell my mother that Lee and I actually are married due to some government screwup? I-I guess I thought we were protected because we're Agency. I mean, that's the way it's supposed to work, right?"

Francine sighed and replied, "I'm sorry, but it'll be cleared up before you know it. Hey, I know it's a bit early, but why don't we grab some lunch? My treat. I promise we'll be back soon so you can fill out those forms, okay?"

But Amanda shook her head and replied, "No thank you, Francine. I'm not really hungry right now. I'd better find Lee instead. Do you know where he went?"

Francine responded, "He said he needed some air according to Billy. He could be anywhere."

Amanda nodded and stated, "Okay. Would you tell Mr. Melrose that I went to find Lee so we could figure out our next step? I mean other than filling out the forms, please? I think I know where he might be after all."

Francine nodded and replied, "Sure. But Amanda, do you blame Lee for this at all?"

Amanda looked at Francine surprisingly."N-No. Why would you even think that? He did recruit me almost two years ago for the Agency but since then, he's done everything he can to keep me safe even though he didn't think I'd still be here."

Sighing, she continued. "I'm a big girl, Francine. It was my choice that first day we met to help him and I chose to stay here to try and help keep my own family safe if I possibly could. I know you don't think much of me and Lord knows I never thought I'd be doing this for a living, but you know what? It gives me a sense of purpose I guess. A reason to get up in the morning. Oh, I'll never get used to guns mind you, but someday I may have to use one if any of you or my family is threatened in any way. But I hope it never comes to that."

Looking at her watch finally Amanda stated, "I'd better go look for Lee now. I think I know where he may be. Excuse me."

Francine then watched her go to the elevator and get in. She shook her head amazed by Amanda's courage and strength. She thought, "It takes a lot of what you've got to make it in this business, Amanda King. And I think you're gonna make it after all."

Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted Billy coming toward her desk from the opposite direction. He inquired, "Was that Amanda? Where was she off to?"

Francine stated, "Off to find Lee. She thinks she knows where he went. Could she be that in tune with him already? It doesn't seem like she's been here long enough for that."

Billy shrugged and stated, "Partners learn the more time they spend together. Lee and Amanda are unique in their own way. I saw something in Amanda King the first day I met her. That she was a good fit for Scarecrow."

Turning away he stated, "I'll be in my office."

Meanwhile, Amanda came upon Lee at Rock Creek Park and greeted him at the bridge where they sometimes met to discuss cases. "Hi."

Lee half smiled and replied, "Hi. Look, if you're here to yell at me go right ahead. I deserve it-"

Amanda shook her head remarking, "Lee, stop. I know you had nothing to do with the marriage goofup. Besides, on the way over here I was thinking about Miles and how he started it by having the picture sent. He and Gillian were fakes on the cruise as well. Anyway, I think we should tell Mother. I'll call Joe later about it as well. They might understand that it was the government's mistake that will be cleared up soon. Don't worry about it."

Lee looked at her perplexed. "I-I don't get it. You're not mad?"

Amanda shrugged and replied, "Yes, I was at first but then I realized that it wasn't going to change anything. I just wanna know what it means for us. I mean, six months is a long time-"

Lee nodded and stated, "Yeah, I know. But Billy said something about it just being name-only. Aw, I dunno. But I'll do whatever you want about this, okay?"

Amanda tilted her head a bit toward him and queried, "Really?"

Lee nodded slowly as he looked at her and stated, "So, what do you think?"

Amanda sighed responding, "Gosh, I don't really know either. But I'd like us to go now to talk to Mother. I don't want to keep this from her, okay?"

Lee nodded and stated, "Okay. She can't have a lower opinion of me then she does already about this-"

Amanda walked with him to their cars in the parking lot stating, "Oh, she doesn't. In fact, it's just the opposite-"

Lee was intrigued and responded, "Really? Something you care to share with me, perhaps?"

Amanda smirked at him and stated, "Later. Let's get to my house already, Mister."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 11

Lee and Amanda arrived at her house and came through the front door.

Amanda looking around called out, "Mother? Are you here?"

Dotty responded from upstairs, "I'll be right down, Dear. Are you home for lunch? I made tuna salad if you'd like."

Amanda looked at Lee and he shrugged. She then replied, "That's fine, Mother. I need to talk to you first though, please?"

Dotty answered, "All right. I'm on my way down."

When at last Dotty came down the stairs she was carrying a laundry basket full of dirty clothes and headed to the laundry room stating, "You know, Dear, we really should talk to those boys of ours about leaving their dirty things under their beds and in the closets. What a mess! And it's always the things they need to wear the next day. Honestly!"

Putting the basket down on the washer she came back to the kitchen and saw Lee standing with Amanda. Shaking her head she stated, "Oh, goodness. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here. How are you, Lee?"

Lee chuckled and smiled at her. "I-I'm fine, Mrs. West. How are you?"

Dotty replied, "Totally embarrassed going on and on about clothes."

Looking at Amanda she admonished gently, "Amanda, you should have told me he was here with you."

Amanda nodded stating, "Yes, Mother. Listen, did Joe call this morning? I couldn't remember when he said he was leaving for Ethiopia. Was it today or tomorrow?"

Dotty remarked, "It was tonight, Dear. He's picking the boys up after school to take them for ice cream before he has to pack, remember?"

Amanda shook her head. "Of course. They told me the other night. I did forget. Well, let me call him and see if he can come over for a bit before that."

While Amanda went to the phone, Dotty asked Lee, "Would you care for a drink, Lee?"

Lee smiled and nodded. "Yes. Whatever you have is fine. Thank you."

Dotty remarked, "I made iced tea earlier. I'll just get ours right now."

As she got out the glasses and filled them she queried to Lee, "So, can you give me a hint as to what this is all about?"

Lee shook his head. "No, but it is important which is why Amanda's calling Joe."

Just then, Amanda hung up and came over to them and stated, "Okay. Joe's coming in a while. I told him about lunch Mother, so we'll eat when he gets here all right?"

Dotty nodded replying, "Oh. All right, Dear. That's fine. You both are being awfully mysterious about this talk. I hope it isn't anything too earth shattering-"

Amanda sighed responding, "I promise it isn't, Mother. Just be patient a little longer, okay?"

It was twenty minutes later when Joe did arrive. They all sat at the kitchen table to eat and when they finished a little while later, they went to the family room. Lee sat in the wing chair while Amanda, Dotty and Joe sat on the couch.

Dotty looked at Lee and Amanda and stated, "Well now that we're all here, what's this all about, you two?"

Amanda looked at Lee and then at Dotty and Joe and stated, "All right. The cruise we took to San Angelo for the documentary? Well, it was for engaged couples only. So Lee filled out a phony document with a different name and address in case we had to go through with a ceremony which we did. We thought we were safe but IFF got the document back with all our real information because the San Angelo authorities have modified their laws and are checking illegal activities including falsified documents of any kind."

Lee added, "Yes, and when they checked Amanda's information against mine they corrected the document and a temp we had at the office corrected the phony one we had on file so-"

Joe stated slowly, "So you two are actually married?"

He got up and went to the phone and picking up the receiver stating, "I can call in a few favors and we'll have this annulled immediately-"

But Amanda went over and took the receiver from him and put it down quickly stating, "No, Joe. You can't do anything. The IFF lawyers have told us that we need to just fill out the proper forms and-"

Joe remarked, "What forms?"

Lee replied, "Well, we missed the 10-day cut off to file for an annulment by San Angelo's laws. Now we have no choice but to file for divorce and wait the six months for it to be finalized."

Joe queried, "So what, you move in here until then?"

Lee shook his head. "It would be in name only. Trust me. Having my life upended this way wasn't my idea-"

But Lee suddenly realized what he uttered and looked at Amanda and stated quickly, "I'm sorry. I just meant-"

But Amanda cleared her throat and looking at Joe remarked, "Joe, why don't you go get the boys now? Mother, I'll help you sort the laundry."

Joe nodded and left and Lee looked at Amanda and stated slowly, "Amanda, listen to me please-"

But Amanda shook her head and replied, "Lee, when I'm through here I'll come back to the office and we can work on the papers. Please just go now."

So Lee had no choice but to go. As he went out to the curb, Joe was just pulling out of the driveway.

Shaking his head, Lee got into his car and slammed his hands on the steering wheel! Damn, he thought. When will I ever learn?

He pulled away from the curb leaving Amanda's neighborhood wondering how much damage he'd done to their friendship.

Meanwhile, Dotty and Amanda were sorting the laundry when Dotty looked at her and queried, "Darling, are you all right? Lee didn't mean to upset you. I'm sure of it-"

Amanda sighed and stated, "What makes you so sure? You don't know him like I do."

Dotty shook her head and replied, "Dear, you're only upset with him because you have feelings for him. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. I also happen to believe that he has feelings for you which is why he's also upset. I've been on this earth a while so I know about these things. Besides, while you both are waiting for this mess to be cleared up, maybe you can try to reconnect as friends or whatever you choose to be to one another-"

Amanda protested, "Mother-"

Dotty stated, "And I don't believe you just work together anyway. There's something there whether you two want to admit it or not. Now, think about what I've said while I go up to get the rest of the laundry and check for mail."

As Amanda pondered what Dotty told her, Lee was pulling into the Agency lot and parked in his space. Getting out, he went into the building and after getting his I.D. from Mrs. Marston, he got into the elevator and went to Billy's office.

He knocked as he got to the door and Billy waved him in.

Lee sat down across from him and Billy remarked, "I thought the two of you would be back here together to work on the forms. What happened?"

Lee replied, "Well, we explained about the mess to her mother and ex who wasted no time in trying to fix things. I told him that it would be in name only and then-"

Billy sighed stating, "You put your foot in your mouth, didn't you? Well, what did you say?"

Lee winced and responded, "Doesn't matter. Amanda told me to leave anyway. She said she'd be back here in a while-"

Billy nodded. "Right. What did you say?"

Lee sighed. "That it wasn't my idea to have my life upended this way. I did try to apologize but she-"

Billy shook his head and pulled out a florist's card with a phone number on it stating, "It doesn't fix it all the time but it helps. Think about it before leaving here today, hmm? And I'll have Amanda meet you in Legal when she arrives so you can get the ball rolling on this, okay?"

Lee nodded putting the card in his pocket and shrugged, "Not the first time I've ever screwed up and it won't be the last, I guess."

Billy chuckled as Lee left the office and stated out loud, "You'll get the hang of this, Scarecrow. Or die trying..."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 12

After helping Dotty with the laundry, Amanda went up to change clothes to go back to the Agency and she called Lee's extension.

He answered on the second ring. "Stetson."

Amanda stated, "Hi, Lee. Listen, I'm just about to leave here. Do I meet you in Legal?"

Lee replied, "No. Just park your car and we'll go to the courthouse downtown in my car, okay?"

Amanda queried, "What about the forms we have to fill out?"

Lee answered, "We'll do that at the courthouse. Our Agency lawyer, Jake Tompkins, will meet us there. Don't worry. It shouldn't take too long. See you soon."

They hung up and Amanda headed downstairs and grabbed her keys and purse and stated to Dotty, "Well, I'm off. I'll see you later, Mother."

As Amanda turned to leave Dotty remarked, "Are you going to talk to Lee?"

Amanda sighed. "Of course, Mother. We do work together after all-"

Dotty shook her head at her daughter. "Don't be flip, Dear. You know what I meant."

Amanda kissed her and headed for the door stating, "Yes I know what you meant, Mother. I was only teasing. See you later."

As she left, Dotty remarked, "Carl, your daughter becomes more like you every day."

Amanda got to the Agency in normal time pulling into the lot next to Lee's car and got out locking up her car.

Lee got out of his and greeted her. "Hi. Ready to go?"

Amanda nodded and stated, "I'm surprised we're going there so soon. I thought it would take time to set up an appointment."

Lee replied, "Well, I found out Jake was going to be there on other business so I asked him if he could help us out today. It was no problem. His schedule was light around this time. C'mon..."

He helped her into the passenger side and they were off.

On the way, he noticed that Amanda was not only quiet but fidgeting a bit. He queried,"Are you okay?"

But Amanda was lost in thought and then heard Lee calling her name breaking her out of her reverie. Shaking her head at him she replied,"I-I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Lee sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He hoped she was going to be focused when they were signing off on the papers.

When they arrived at the courthouse and went in a clerk queried, "May I help you?"

Lee stated, "Yes. We're here to see Jake Tompkins. We understand he's here-"

Then a man in his early sixties with silver hair approached them from the elevator. "Lee?"

Lee turned and shook the man's hand. "Jake, how are you?"

Jake nodded. "Fine, fine." Looking at Amanda, he greeted her. "Mrs. King, isn't it?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes, Mr. Tompkins. Nice to meet you."

But Jake shook his head. "Please call me Jake. So, you folks ready?"

He led them into a room down the corridor and when they got in they sat at a table where Jake put his case down and opened it stating, "Now, Lee. I understand that this is a filing for divorce along with a legal separation? I wasn't aware that you'd married recently. In fact I thought you'd never go near that life event-"

Lee looked at Amanda and stated slowly looking back at Jake, "Well, it was for an assignment. Amanda and I were undercover on a cruise ship going to San Angelo and the cruise was for engaged couples only. So, I put down a phony name and address and the whole bit in case we had to go through with the ceremony. We did, but the information was corrected and the Agency missed the ten day cutoff for filing annulments so here we are."

Jake shook his head and got the papers out stating, "Well, no worries. I'll have these put into motion today. You know of course about the six month-"

Then they both noticed Amanda had left the table and went to the window to look out.

Lee cleared his throat and called to her, "Uh, Amanda? You ready?"

Amanda sighed not moving and replied, "Well no one ever is at these things, Lee."

Lee looked at Jake and got up from the table and went to Amanda's side and touched her arm querying, "Hey. What is it? "

Amanda swallowed hard and then shook her head and went back to the table. "Nothing. Sorry, let's do this."

Lee was baffled. Amanda was acting strange for some reason that he couldn't figure out. He sighed and went back to the table and sat down and started on the forms.

When he finished his part of the papers and signed them, he passed them to Amanda along with the pen.

But Amanda sat there for a moment and remembered Lee's wording to Joe about the situation they were in. "In name only" is how he'd phrased it.

Finally Amanda got up and shook her head stating, "I'm sorry but I can't do this. Excuse me."

She left the room and Lee shook his head and stated to Jake, "I'm sorry. I'll talk to her and bring her back here so we can finish this-"

But Jake replied, "Wait, Lee. I understand that Amanda's divorced already, right?"

Lee shrugged. "Yeah, but that was almost three years ago. She's been fine with it."

Jake shook his head at Lee and stated, "Maybe not. Tell you what. I'll keep the papers with me and when you're definitely ready, give me a call. To you, it was an assignment. But to her, it may have been something more. Do you know anything about her former marriage? Whatever may have happened just might be at the bottom of all this."

He took the papers and put them in his case closing it and then shook Lee's hand stating, "Don't worry. Call me when you're ready, okay?"

Lee sighed and remarked as Jake left, "I was ready, Amanda. Why weren't you?"

Going out of the room, he didn't see Amanda in the hall so he headed out to the parking area and saw her leaning against his car, her back to him.

Lee shook his head and slowly went to the car and cleared his throat and inquired quietly, "Are you okay?"

But all Amanda did was shake her head silently.

Lee sighed and went to the passenger door and opened it and then gently stated, "Jake will see us again when we're ready but I'd like to talk about this. It might help if you do. I know I don't do personal stuff, but I can see that something's really bothering you. Will you let me help you?"

Amanda sighed and cleared her throat and wiped away a tear as she got into the car and nodded. "Thank you."

Lee shut the door and went around and got in and started the car. As they pulled out he stated, "I think we should go to my place for this. Don't you?"

Amanda nodded and replied, "Sure."

The rest of the drive was silent with Lee worrying about his friend...

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 13

Lee and Amanda pulled into his space at his apartment complex and got out.

Before heading for the door Lee stated softly, "I meant what I said at the park, Amanda. I'll do whatever you want about this but I really just want to help you, okay? I know something's bothering you."

Shaking her head as her eyes filled with tears Amanda replied, "Wow... where were you when my marriage was going south?"

Lee locked the car and he and Amanda headed for the elevator in the building. It was quiet until they got inside his place.

He let them in inquiring, "Want a drink?"

Amanda replied as she went to the living room window to look out, "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Lee put his keys on the coffee table and sat on the couch. This is not going to be easy, he thought.

Clearing his throat he began by stating, "Please tell me what you were upset about at the courthouse earlier? I want to understand-"

Amanda shrugged and replied, "How can I when I don't really know? All I do know is that you've never been married or divorced so there's no way to really explain to you-"

Lee stated firmly, "Try me. Give it a shot. Please?"

Amanda moved away from the window and paced slowly around the room as she began with, "It's about commitment, Lee. When you feel that you've found the one person who you thought shared the same ideals and goals for the future that you have, and you walk down that aisle and you say those vows...heh. It's supposed to mean something. Then ten years, a house, and two children later you get a bucket of cold water thrown at you and you're in a courthouse signing papers that mock you by saying, "Maybe next time, Amanda."

She then sat on the other end of the couch and continued. "And then a year after that catastrophe, I meet a man who gets me into all kinds of crazy and sometimes dangerous adventures including a cruise where we nearly get killed but once again I'm at a wedding ceremony, in a gown, saying I do to this man before it's all over, and then a month later I find myself in deja'vu land in a courthouse with those same papers all over again. Do you understand now?"

Lee shook his head bowled over by this incredibly complex woman. By her lengthy ramble, he was starting to understand how she really was feeling about something that meant more to her than a job.

He swallowed hard taking it all in and nodding slowly stated, "Wow. I guess I didn't really get it until now. I'm so sorry. What can I do?"

Amanda gulped and replied, "I'll take that drink now if you make it a strong one."

Lee chuckled slightly and went to her side and sitting next to her stated gently, "I think you need something else first. C'mere."

He took her in his arms and held her as she finally let her tears flow. She began to calm down after a time and then Lee's phone rang.

Looking at her he shook his head. "I don't have to get that-"

But Amanda got a tissue and blew her nose and wiped her eyes and remarked as she got up, "Go ahead. I'm going to go fix my face."

As she headed to the bathroom, Lee answered, "Hello?"

It was Billy. "Lee? Glad you're there. Is Amanda with you? Her mother called here looking for her. She needs to call home ASAP."

Lee looked toward the bathroom and stated, " Um, yeah. We were in the middle of something but I'll tell her. What's wrong? Do you know?'

Billy stated, "Well, she sounded upset. It looks like Amanda's ex told the boys something about the marriage. Have you two taken care of things yet?"

Lee stated, "We will soon but it's complicated. I'm sorry but I'd rather not get into it, okay?"

Billy sighed. "All right. Just make sure she calls home."

Lee nodded stating, "I will. Thanks. Talk to you later."

They hung up as Amanda came back to the living room. She saw Lee's face and inquired, "What's wrong?"

Lee took her hand and sat her down with him on the couch. He stated,"Your mom called the office looking for you. You need to call her back because apparently the boys are upset by something that Joe told them and you and I both know what that could be-"

Amanda shook her head getting up and going to the phone and dialing remarking,"What was he thinking? He knew very well that it was my place to tell them. Omigosh..."

She waited and on the first ring Dotty picked up. "Hello?"

Amanda stated, "Hello, Mother? I just got your message. What's going on?"

Dotty sighed and replied, "Well, right now you have two very unhappy and confused boys upstairs who are refusing snacks and dinner and want to be left alone. I think you should come home and deal with this, don't you?"

Amanda nodded looking at Lee and then stating, "Yes, but I need to know. Did Joe tell them about the government screwup? I was going to tell them-"

Dotty nodded. "I believe so, Dear, even though they haven't told me so. Their faces say more than enough here. Are you coming home now?"

Amanda sighed and stated, "Yes of course. What was Joe thinking about? It was my place to tell them-"

Dotty remarked thoughtfully, "Maybe in his own way he thought he was helping, Darling. I don't know."

Amanda shrugged and stated, "All right. I'm on my way now. See you soon."

They hung up and Amanda remarked to Lee, "Mother thinks Joe was trying to help-"

Lee scoffed."How? You were right. It was your place to tell. Not his. Is he trying to turn the kids against you?"

Amanda swallowed hard and replied softly, "I already feel bad enough. Please don't make it any worse. "

Getting her purse and going to the door she looked back at him and stated, "I'll call you later. Thank you for trying to help earlier. Could you call a cab for me, please? I'm gonna wait downstairs."

She left and Lee shook his head while dialing the cab company and thought, Wow. How could I make it worse?

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 14

Amanda came home and met Dotty at the bottom of the stairs and queried, "Where are the boys?"

Dotty sighed replying, "Still up in their room refusing to come down. It didn't help that Joe told them something to upset them and then left town-"

Amanda shook her head sadly and remarked, "I'd better go talk to them. Mother, you know I was going to tell them, don't you?"

Dotty nodded stating, "Of course Dear, but I didn't know when. What about this mess that you and Lee have to work out? What are you going to tell the boys?"

Amanda sighed. "That it was a mistake and it will be cleared up soon. You all have to know that I'd never do anything like remarry unless you approved, don't you?"

Dotty nodded. "Yes, Darling. Now, you go take care of the boys while I start dinner. Meatloaf or pot roast tonight?"

Amanda shrugged as she headed upstairs. "Either one. We love them both."

Dotty watched her daughter head upstairs and thought, And I love this family. Why can't she see that I just want her to be happy?

Amanda got to the boys bedroom and knocked stating, "Boys, it's Mom. Can I come in, please?"

Phillip opened the door but stood his ground there. He had an almost hostile look on his face which was very unlike him but Amanda at least understood where it was coming from. He remarked, "What do you want?"

Amanda gulped and replied, "I just want to explain about what I think your dad told you boys today. It's only fair that I get to tell my side of things, okay?"

Phillip sighed and looked over at Jamie, who was sitting on his own bed. He queried, "Well, what do you think?"

Jamie shrugged and replied slowly, "I don't know. But I wanna know why she didn't tell us but Dad did. She's never lied to us before."

After a moment, Phillip nodded and then grudgingly let Amanda in.

As Amanda came in, she sat on the boys desk chair while they sat together on Phillip's bed. As she looked at them, she could see the pain and confusion in their eyes and it was more than she could bear as they looked back at her.

She sighed and began by stating, "Okay, Boys. Before I tell you what's been going on I need you to understand something here. I know how upset and unhappy you are with me right now but at the same time, I'm still your mother and you will show me some respect. You can be as angry as you want but I'm always going to love you no matter what. And if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm always going to listen. Do you understand me?"

She waited until they both nodded and then she relaxed. Continuing she stated, "All right. Now, here's what happened at IFF. A month ago, they sent me and Mr. Stetson, the man I work with, on a cruise to do a documentary on engaged couples. Well, Mr. Stetson put down phony information on himself in case we had to go through an actual ceremony, which we did. The other day however, we found out that because of some laws that were recently changed in San Angelo, where we were, that they corrected the information that he filled out. Because of that and our government's slow process of fixing things which is what we call "red tape", Mr. Stetson and I are legally married. We are in the process of ending it though-"

Jamie then queried, "So, I don't get it. Is he gonna live here or what?"

Phillip replied, "I think what Mom means is that it wasn't their fault and they're not married like she and Dad were, right, Mom?"

Amanda nodded. "That's right, Sweetheart. And it's only for the next six months until everything gets straightened out. Mr. Stetson and I are friends but we work together so it's confusing for us as well."

Phillip inquired shrugging, "Do you like him as more than a friend, though?"

Amanda sighed. "Well, we've been getting to know one another for a while now and we care about each other but it's complicated. Any other questions?"

The boys shook their heads and Amanda nodded stating as she got up from the chair, "Okay. I'm gonna go down and help your grandmother with dinner. I don't want you to worry about this at all any more, all right? I'm really sorry about this, Fellas. I wish your dad hadn't said anything because it was my place to tell you. Now, you may not feel like it, but I need the world's biggest hug from you right now. Can you do that for me?"

The boys looked at each other and smirked and then yanked Amanda down until they all tumbled to the floor in a fit of laughter and she covered them with kisses and Phillip yelled, "Oh, no! It's the Mush Monster!"

From downstairs, Dotty could hear the din of laughter above her and shook her head. Maybe things would be all right after all.

Meanwhile at the Agency, Billy was on the phone with Dulles Airport security. As he listened to the person talking he shook his head in disbelief. "Wait. Say that again?"

He then sighed and nodded stating, "All right. I'll be there soon."

He hung up and swore and then got up from his desk chair and grabbed his jacket and his antacids and strode out the door.

Passing Francine he stated as she was about to speak, "Don't ask! I'll be back. If Jeannie calls, tell her I'm going to be a little late for dinner."

As Billy went into the elevator and the doors closed, Francine shook her head knowing not what, but who put her superior in that mood. She chuckled lightly remarking, "Okay, Lee. What have you done this time?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 15

Billy arrived at the Dulles Airport security area and showed his badge to a guard nearby and queried, "I understand one of my men is here. Lee Stetson? Can you take me to him?"

The guard nodded and brought him to a back room off the terminal where Joe King was supposed to get his flight to Ethiopia.

As he entered the room, he took note of the two men seated at the table where they had been handcuffed.

Lee and Joe definitely had a scuffle of some sort resulting in bruises and shiners.

Billy shook his head and inquired to the guard, "May I have a moment with them?"

Lee remarked, "Yeah, and can you get me out of these things?"

The guard shook his head at Lee and replied to Billy, "They were considered to be flight risks. Sorry, Sir."

He left the room and Billy joined Lee and Joe at the table where they sat across from each other.

Billy sighed and stated, "All right. Who wants to go first?"

Lee shrugged and replied, "I was just going to talk to him but I guess I got a little heated-"

Joe snorted, "A little? I told you that I was just looking out for my family's best interests which is why I told the boys-"

Lee remarked derisively, "Where do you get off disillusioning the boys against Amanda? She's the only parent they can count on lately besides their grandmother."

Joe responded, "Amanda was just fine until she started the IFF job. Some company. You don't even have good lawyers to make sure that documents don't get screwed up. Six months? I'll bet you would've made sure it wasn't fixed at all-"

Lee growled, "Yeah well, she had ten years with you. Look where that got her-"

Finally Billy pounded the table yelling, "Enough!"

He then looked at Lee tersely and stated, "If it were my choice, Stetson, I'd have you locked in a cell until you calm down. But I'm willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Then looking at Joe in the same manner he stated, "And as for you if it were my choice, I'd have your butt back to Estoccia so fast it would make your head spin. But I believe there are things that you and Amanda have left to say to one another which is why I'm bringing you back with us to the office."

Joe nodded slowly and remarked, "Okay. Maybe I can finally persuade her to give up this job and concentrate on the kids instead of having Dotty chained to the house-"

Lee shook his head and stated, "Amanda's working because she has a mortgage and bills to pay and the kids to support, Joe. And Dotty isn't chained as you put it. She offered to move in and help out when you left. Amanda is a very strong, very independent woman with a mind of her own. She likes the job and I doubt very much that you can talk her out of it."

Joe sneered at Lee querying, "Just how well do you know her, anyway?"

Lee shrugged satisfactorily, "Better than you ever did apparently-"

Billy raised his voice stating, "Knock it off, both of you!"

Then calming down slightly he then remarked," I'm going to speak to the security and assure them that there will be no more trouble from you two and maybe I can have them release you into my custody. Wait here."

Lee quipped looking at the handcuffs, "Where can we go, anyway?"

Billy rolled his eyes as he left the room. He had half a mind to ditch them both but he had Amanda to consider.

As he got to the security guard he asked to use a phone. He took Billy to one at the terminal desk and he dialed Amanda's number.

But it was Dotty who answered. "Hello?"

Billy stated, "Mrs. West? This is William Melrose, Amanda's boss. Could I speak to her, please?"

Dotty turned toward the stairs as Amanda and the boys were coming down and giggling.

Dotty replied, "Of course. One moment, please."

Dotty handed the receiver to Amanda stating, "It's your boss."

Amanda got on the line. "Yes, Sir. What can I do for you?"

Billy stated, "I need you to come down to the office for a bit and take care of something for me. Can you get away?"

Amanda looked at her mother and shrugged, "I guess so. My car's still there but I'll catch a cab, all right?"

Billy nodded and replied, "See you soon."

They hung up and Dotty queried, "You have to work? It's almost dinner-"

Amanda stated, "Mother, I'll be back probably within the hour. If I'm not, then keep my plate warm in the oven all right?"

Dotty muttered to herself as Amanda called for a cab to pick her up. When Amanda left twenty minutes later Dotty stated, "What could be so important that it interrupts our dinner?"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 16

After Billy called Amanda who agreed to come down to the office, he had the security guard uncuff Lee and Joe promising that there would be no more trouble and arranged to have them placed in his custody.

The three men left the airport in the Agency limo. Things remained tense but silent between Lee and Joe leaving Billy relieved.

As they pulled into the Agency parking lot Billy stated to Lee, " Maybe you should head home and get cleaned up and I'll see you tomorrow, hmm?"

But Lee shook his head. "No, I have some editing to do but I'll leave right after that."

Billy shook his head and groaned inwardly thinking, I know exactly why you're sticking around Scarecrow, but I think it's a big mistake.

Joe looking at both of them thought to himself, I know why also. And it's got nothing to do with editing.

They got out of the car and Joe followed them into the building where he got a visitor's pass from Mrs. Marston who stated to Billy, "Mrs. King is here, Sir. She's waiting in your office."

Billy nodded at her as they headed for the elevator. When they got to the right floor, they came out and were met by Francine.

Billy stated, "Francine, this is Amanda's ex-husband, Joe King. Joe, Francine Desmond, my associate. "

Francine and Joe shook hands and Francine remarked to Billy, "Sir, Legal is on line one for you. "

Joe was intrigued and responded, "I'd like to know what kind of lawyers you have. I'm an attorney myself and-"

But Francine shook her head knowing full well by the look of him he was no match for them. She quipped, "IFF has an excellent team of lawyers that could probably run circles around you, Mr. King."

Billy and Lee squashed the urge to laugh out loud at Francine's cutting remark. She could read people by the book and size them up fairly well which they admired about her.

Billy cleared his throat and stated, "Joe, follow me..."

While he and Joe went to the conference room, Lee went to Billy's office and saw Amanda. Coming in he greeted her. "Hi."

When Amanda saw his shiner she sighed. "What happened to you?"

Lee shifted uncomfortably as he stood before her and swallowed hard. "Well, before I tell you what I should tell you I need to first apologize in advance-"

Amanda shook her head and moaned softly, "Oh, what did you do?"

Lee put up his hands and replied carefully, "I was going to tell you that this person that I had the situation with wasn't totally innocent either. But we talked it out, exchanged phone numbers-"

But Amanda just gave Lee a disapproving look and once again shook her head like she wasn't buying it.

She sighed and stated, "Just tell me what happened. The truth, Lee. Please?"

Lee put his hands on the back of a chair and motioned for her to sit.

As Amanda sat down, Lee sat in the chair next to her and started with, "When you left the apartment after our talk about the courthouse stuff, I was angry. Not really at you, although you did suggest that I was trying to make things worse and I didn't see how-"

Amanda began to protest, but Lee put his hand over hers and responded, "Wait. Let me finish, okay?"

Amanda nodded and Lee continued. "I thought I would check with the airlines to see when Joe was leaving because I thought maybe if we talked before he left, I could get an idea of why he told the kids anything when it wasn't any of his business."

Amanda remarked softly, "Oh, Lee. Why would you-"

Lee sighed. "I know, okay? Anyway, we were just talking and then, I don't know. We started hitting and then Dulles Security broke us up and detained us and they called Billy. He got down there and read us the riot act. That's why Billy called you. He brought Joe back with us. He's in the conference room right now. Billy brought him back because he feels the two of you still have things to hash out-"

Amanda got up and shrugged. "Well, maybe we do."

Looking at Lee she sighed and stated, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was just upset about everything, you know?"

She went to the door and then turned toward Lee and queried, "He doesn't know about-"

Lee shook his head. "No. To him and the rest of your family, you still work at IFF."

He sighed and looked at his watch saying, "Well, I'm gonna go home. Call me if you wanna talk or anything, okay?"

Amanda nodded and left the room.

Lee watched her go and wondered if everything would be all right between them after this...

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 17

As Amanda came into the conference room she saw her ex-husband sitting at the table looking somber, also sporting a shiner.

She sighed and took a seat across from him and stated, "Oh, Joe. What were you thinking-"

Joe replied quickly, "Hey, I didn't throw the first punch. I was just waiting for my flight and your friend came along and-"

Amanda put up a hand and remarked, "Stop it. I already spoke to Lee and he apologized to me. Now, I want to know what you were thinking by telling the boys about the screwup."

Joe shrugged and responded quietly, "Well, I figured it would be easier to hear coming from me-"

Amanda was bewildered and stated, "How? You didn't see their faces when I got home to talk to them, Joe. The look of pain and confusion in their eyes as I tried to explain the situation to them. No parent wants their children to mistrust or hate them ever. It hurt terribly."

She sighed and continued, "Remember when we sat them down and told them that we weren't gonna stay together anymore? We promised them that we were always going to love them and be there for them even if we weren't living together? Well, I felt like we were back on that day. Only you were the good parent and I was the bad one-"

Joe swallowed hard and taking her hand shook his head and stated, "No, honey. You're not and I'm not. We just made mistakes, that's all."

Amanda pulled her hand away and replied sadly, "Yes we did, unfortunately. But this latest mistake was the government's. Not ours or Lee's. Joe, when I told you about this, that did not give you the right to interfere. But from now on, we've got to be able to talk where the boys are concerned. I don't want to play those games where parents make the children take sides. Let's agree to be united on all fronts, okay? We discuss the major issues and decide together depending on the circumstances, whether we tell them together or separately. Agreed?"

Joe nodded slowly and stated, "I'm sorry, honey. I-I thought I was doing the right thing. Are the boys all right now?"

Amanda shrugged and remarked, "Yeah. Phillip didn't want to talk at first but Jamie pointed out that I'd never lied to them before and he wondered why you told them the news and not me. It was really hard for them and I don't want them going through something like that ever again. It was bad enough the day you moved out and we went ahead with the divorce, you know?"

Joe sighed and stated, "Well, I'm gonna try to make it up to them-"

But Amanda shook her head. "No, Joe. Just leave it be. They'll be all right. It'll just take time, that's all."

Amanda cleared her throat then and stated, "C'mon. I'll walk you out so you can get to the airport."

Joe followed Amanda out and Amanda was surprised to see Lee in the bullpen with Billy and Francine. She queried, "I-I thought you were going home?"

Lee shrugged and responded, "I couldn't leave with things like that between us."

Amanda nodded and then looked at Joe stating, "As long as I work here, Lee will be a part of my life."

Then looking at Lee she remarked, "Joe is a part of my life and always will be because of our children."

Finally looking at both men she firmly stated, "Now, I want you both to shake hands and make peace once and for all."

When the two men saw that she was serious, they begrudgingly shook hands.

Amanda then looked at Lee and stated, "I'll be right back after I walk him out."

She walked to the elevator and they spoke in hushed tones and then as the elevator opened, they hugged and Joe was gone.

Amanda came back and commented, "Thank you for doing that. Maybe now we can all get past this awkwardness with each other."

Lee winced. "I'd say it's a little more than awkward, wouldn't you?"

Amanda remarked, "Well, I do have a solution to help us through some of it-"

Lee gave her a sidelong glance. "Yeah? Such as?"

Amanda went to her desk and picked up the phone and dialed her house and Dotty answered. "Hello?"

Amanda stated, "Mother, it's me. I'm just on my way out but I was going to ask Lee to join us for dinner. Would that be all right?"

Dotty smiled on the other end. "Certainly, Darling. I'll set another place. Uh, Phillip would like to talk to you-"

Amanda shrugged. "Okay. Put him on."

Phillip got on the phone and stated, "Mom, there's this really cool movie on that starts just before we go to bed. Can we stay up for it? Grandma said to ask you-"

Amanda remarked quickly, "Sweetie, can it wait until I get home, please? By the way, I'm bringing Mr. Stetson home with me for dinner. Would you and Jamie mind at all? I think you should all get to know each other since he and I work together anyway. What do you say?"

Phillip replied, "Just a second, Mom-"

There were muffled voices in the background and meanwhile, Lee was shaking his head in protest commenting, "It's okay if they don't want me there. We'll just-"

But Amanda put her hand over Lee's mouth as Phillip got back on the phone. "Mom, it's okay if you want him here. Does he like science fiction movies? That's what our movie is and he can watch it with us-"

Amanda nodded, "Okay. We'll talk about it when we get there, all right? See you soon. Bye-bye."

She hung up and Lee chuckled, "Kids."

Amanda grinned. "Yeah."

Then with a straight face Amanda commented," Lee, you don't have to come if you don't want to. It was just a thought-"

Lee shook his head saying, "It's fine. And you're right. It will make this easier in the long run. Let's go."

As they got in their own cars and pulled out of the Agency parking lot and headed for Arlington, Lee and Amanda both had mixed emotions about how their evening would turn out...

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 18

Amanda pulled into her driveway thinking Lee was right behind her but he wasn't. She then moved into the garage, shut off the engine and got out.

Just as she was coming out of the garage, Lee was pulling up to the curb and parking.

He got out of his car carrying a big bag and Amanda went to him and queried, "What's that?"

Lee shrugged. "Uh, a few necessities for this evening I thought we'd need-"

Amanda eyed the bag and narrowed her eyes at him. "Such as what?"

Lee winked at her and pulled away from her as she tried to take a peek inside. He stated, "Oh no, you can't peek. You'll just have to wait. C'mon..."

Amanda kept pestering him as they came through the door remarking, "That's not fair! If it's dinner, Mother has it made already-"

Lee smirked, "Did I say it was?"

Amanda said, "I just want a little peek-"

Lee retorted, "No! Boy, you're impatient-"

Dotty chuckled at the two arguing and stated to Lee, "May I help you with that?"

Lee swiftly moved away from Amanda handing Dotty the bag and commented, "The flowers are for you, Mrs. West, seeing as how I'm putting you out tonight-"

Dotty shook her head in protest. "Oh, you are not an imposition, Young Man. Far from it. What else do we have?"

Lee smiled. "Thank you. We also have a nice bottle of wine to go with dinner, and assuming the boys aren't too full from their meal, we can have popcorn to go with the movie they want to watch-"

Just then, the boys came bounding into the foyer. Phillip said, "So, Mom. Can we watch the movie tonight? Please?"

Amanda sighed and nodded toward Lee stating, "First say hello to our dinner guest, Mr. Stetson. Lee, these are our boys, Phillip and Jamie."

Lee shook their hands and they stated, "Hi."

Lee cleared his throat and replied, "Nice to meet you guys. Your mom's told me a lot about you."

Dotty smiled and stated, "Well, why don't we go sit down. I have everything ready..."

They went into the dining room and the boys sat down until Lee cleared his throat and signaled to the boys stating, "Let's seat your mother and grandmother before we seat ourselves, okay?"

With that, Phillip seated Dotty, while Jamie seated Amanda, and then the three men sat themselves down at the table.

Dotty and Amanda thanked the boys and then Jamie stated, "Excuse me, but is now a good time to ask about the movie?"

Amanda chuckled lightly and responded, "It's nice to know they didn't forget about it. Did you both finish your homework? "

Phillip nodded and Jamie stayed quiet.

Amanda touched his hand. "What is it, Sweetie? Did you have a hard math problem?"

Jamie shook his head and sighed. "No, Mom. What's finacle?"

Lee and Amanda looked at each other shaking their heads and Dotty spoke up with, "I couldn't imagine-"

Amanda remarked, "Go get your book and show me the word and I'll see if I can help you-"

Jamie ran upstairs and Phillip took a big bite of his dinner and while chewing queried, "If he spells it right, can we-"

Amanda pointed to him and stated firmly, "Phillip! Do not talk with your mouth full, Young Man! There's plenty of time until your movie, I'm sure."

Just then, Jamie came in and showed Amanda the word and she nodded stated, "Ohh, you mean the word, financial."

Jamie shrugged. "I guess. What does that mean?"

Lee stated, "Well, your mom pays bills every month and her mortgage which all has to do with-"

Jamie suddenly realized and answered, "Money! Why don't they just use that word?"

Phillip shook his head at Jamie and stated, "So you'll know more words and be smarter so you can get outta school like Mom and Mr. Stetson did, right, Mom?"

Amanda smiled. "Well, you're on the right track. But you'll both have plenty of time before that happens. Okay, Guys. Let's finish eating before everything gets cold, all right?"

When they were through the meal Lee remarked, "That was delicious, Mrs. West. Thank you."

The boys chimed in, "Yeah, Grandma. Thanks!"

Amanda looked at her watch and stated, "Well when does your movie start, Fellas?"

Phillip glanced at his mother's watch and stated, "Uh, half an hour?"

Amanda shrugged replying, "Well, how fast can you get ready for bed and be back down here?"

The boys hugged Amanda hard and then ran upstairs quickly.

Amanda stated then, "Oh, gosh! I forgot about their baths-"

Dotty waved it away. " After their homework, I sent them. I wanted them to be ready just in case you gave them permission."

Amanda smiled. "Thank you, Mother."

Dotty returned the smile. "You're welcome, Darling."

Lee stood up and stated, "Well Ladies, why don't I clear while you relax, hmm?"

Dotty shook her head responding quickly, "Oh no. We can't ask you to-"

Lee replied, "You didn't, okay? I'm offering. Please. It's the least I can do."

Dotty sighed and stated to Amanda, "Such a gentleman. Maybe he should come here more often, Dear."

Amanda got up and tried changing the subject by responding, "I'll help him clear, Mother. Did you ever find the tulips you wanted at the nursery?"

Dotty shook her head thinking, Nice try, Amanda. But I'm not giving up on the two of you.

As she watched Amanda and Lee with the boys later, she just felt that they all seemed to fit together. Now, if she could get Amanda to think along those same lines there might be a real wedding to plan here. But how would she go about doing that? She had a lot to think about as she headed upstairs after saying goodnight to them all...

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 19

The next morning, Dotty came down to the kitchen and found it was quiet. She thought it was strange since usually she'd hear the family getting ready for their day.

She shrugged it off thinking she was just being silly and went to fix her coffee.

As the coffee was brewing, she happened to notice that the den door was ajar. Funny, she thought as she went to close it. I don't remember it being open last night.

But as she went to close the door, she smelled a faint smell of a familiar aftershave. Then she remembered Lee had been watching the movie with the boys last night.

Had it run that late? No, Amanda wouldn't have allowed it too late if they had school today. She shook her head and went back to the kitchen to make herself some toast.

When everything was ready she brought everything with her to the table and sat down to read the morning paper.

As she perused it, she noticed the sports section was near her. Something suddenly didn't feel right to her as she put the paper down.

To satisfy her growing curiosity, she got up and headed back upstairs and it dawned on her that the aftershave was stronger as she reached her daughter's room.

She went in and found everything tidy and then went into the bathroom which had two towels hanging on the rack drying and a man's watch on the sink.

Ah, she thought to herself. Now it was making sense. Amanda probably thought Lee was too tired to drive all the way home after the movie so she had him stay in the den and use her bathroom in the morning so as not to inconvenience Dotty.

Shaking her head she took the watch and went downstairs to call Amanda at IFF.

When Amanda answered Dotty remarked, "Morning, Darling. It's Mother. I just wanted to let you know that I found Lee's watch in your bathroom. Now, I wasn't snooping. Just concerned since I didn't hear anyone leave."

Sighing she stated, "Amanda, I'm a modern thinking woman who knows that you wouldn't do anything untowardly with children in the house, but please. If you and Lee want some time together, just let me know and the boys and I will give you privacy, all right?"

At that moment, Lee and Billy were coming out of Billy's office when Lee asked him what time it was.

Billy looked at his watch and stated, "It's a little past ten. Where's your watch? Did you forget it this morning?"

Amanda had heard the question as her mother was still talking. She replied quickly, "Thank you for telling me that, Mother. I'll be home for lunch so I can get it then. I have to go now. Bye."

She hung up before Dotty could say anything else. She shook her head thinking, Omigosh! I'm glad this wasn't on speakerphone. We'd have a lot of explaining to do here otherwise.

Francine was just getting off the elevator and coming to her desk stating to Amanda, "Do you have those transcripts ready for me? I have to go see Senator Hoffman anyway so I'll just take them with me to the Senate building now."

Amanda quickly gave her the folder she needed and then queried to Lee, "What about our meeting downtown? I think I left our source information in the copier room."

She got up and Lee said, "I'll help you look for it."

They both quickly left and Francine looked at Billy and inquired, "Since when do you leave information like that laying around? And why would it take two people to get it?"

Billy shrugged and remarked, "Who knows? You'd better get going. You know how Hoffman is about being punctual for meetings."

Francine nodded and made a quick dash to the elevator before the doors closed.

Meanwhile Lee and Amanda entered the copier room and Lee locked the door and then faced Amanda stating, "My watch. I think I-"

Amanda nodded and replied, "Yeah, I know. That was Mother on the phone just now. Look, I'll go home and get it and-"

Lee sighed. "Well, what did she say exactly? You look kind of upset-"

Amanda shook her head. "I'm not. I'm just glad she saw it and not the boys. Well, I'm not glad like happy about it, but-"

Lee squeezed her hands trying to calm her down and gently stated, "Hey. We've done nothing wrong here. We watched the movie with the boys, it got late and you didn't want me to drive so I stayed in the den. No big deal. Besides, I was up and out before any of them woke up."

Amanda nodded and remarked, " She found it in my bathroom-"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, I figured I left it there. I'm sorry-"

Amanda stated, "No, don't be. I told you to use my bathroom just in case Mother woke and had to use the one in the hall."

There was a knock just then and Amanda gave the packet to Lee and he opened the door as Beaman was standing there.

Beaman queried, "All through?"

Lee helped Amanda out and nodded stating, "The ink cartridge may have to be replaced. One of the girls in the steno pool may be able to help with that. See you later."

They walked to Amanda's desk where she got her purse and stated to Billy nearby, "Sir? I have some errands to run and then I thought I'd go home for lunch but just for a half hour-"

Billy responded, "Take your time, Amanda. If you're caught up with your filing later, we'll have more transcripts to work on before the end of the day."

Amanda nodded and remarked, "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

Lee cleared his throat and stated, "I'll go down with you on my way out. See you later, Billy."

Billy watched them go to the elevator and as they stepped inside and the doors closed he thought, I'll have to see for myself why that copier room is so interesting lately.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 20

As Amanda and Lee came out to the parking lot Lee stated, "Okay. My meeting with Augie shouldn't take too long. I'll meet you back here at 2:00 and then you can give me the watch before we go back to work."

Amanda nodded as she got into her car and then answered, "Right. Do you need me to go with you? I could-"

Lee shook his head replying, "No. You don't like the mud wrestling place, remember?"

Amanda shrugged. "I know, but I think Augie is a bit afraid of you-"

Lee scoffed and remarked, "I'm a sweetheart next to a lot of people he's dealt with-"

Amanda stated, "Maybe if you handled him in a gentler way-"

Lee sighed. "Oh, you mean do the good cop/bad cop routine like we tried with Conrad Barnhill in London? Please. That is strictly for shaking down suspects who may or may not be guilty of anything."

Amanda started her car and shrugged. "Fine. I was just trying to help. See you later."

As they parted, they both had the same thought. Why must everything turn into an argument?

As Amanda reached the beltway going towards Arlington, she came upon a slight traffic jam and sighed. So much for errands, she thought as she looked at her watch.

It was a half hour before she finally reached home. When she got in the door Dotty greeted her stating, "Lee's watch is on the counter, Dear. I'm going to Edna Gilstrap's for the bridge club. See you later."

She left and Amanda put Lee's watch in her purse immediately so she wouldn't forget. She went to the refrigerator to get something for lunch and remembered she bought some lunch meat the other day. When she couldn't find the roast beef however she realized that the boys must have taken it. She did find ham, mayo, and bread and made a sandwich.

When she finished her lunch, she made a grocery list of a few items including the lunch meat and put the list on the fridge and cleaned up the kitchen before heading out again.

When she at last pulled into the Agency parking lot a little after 2 PM, she saw Lee's face and went to park next to his car.

Getting out she apologized stating, "I'm sorry but did you happen to notice the beltway earlier? What a mess."

Lee nodded. "Yeah. Did you bring it?"

Amanda replied, "Yeah."

As she reached into her purse and got it out giving it to Lee, Francine was just pulling in and noticed it. Thinking back to earlier that morning, she remembered waiting for the transcripts from Amanda and overhearing Billy tell Lee the time and asking if he forgot his watch.

She also remembered how uncomfortable Lee looked and then thought, My, my. So that's where it was. But don't tell me he's strayed from his carefree world to suburbia?

Shaking her head as she parked and got out, she refused to believe anything close to that.

She was then brought out of her musing by her car phone ringing, alerting Lee and Amanda that they'd been spotted.

Francine answered the phone. "Desmond."

It was Billy. "Are you all back from lunch? We have work to do."

Francine cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah. We'll be right up."

Lee shook his head as Francine hung up and he stated, "Let's go..."

Lee and Amanda were quiet with Francine in the elevator, but they both wondered what Francine actually did see or if she'd even bring it up later.

They prayed she wouldn't and hoped for a quiet rest of the work day...


	21. Chapter 21

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 21

As the work day was coming to an end and Francine still hadn't said anything about what she witnessed in the parking lot earlier, they decided to grab the bull by the horns and confront her.

The opportunity arose when Billy came out of his office and stated, "I have to go see Internal Affairs and then I'm heading home. Have a good evening everyone."

The three members of his team nodded and murmured their good nights to him. Seeing the elevator doors close behind Billy, Francine got her purse and rose from her desk remarking, "Time flies when you're having fun. I'll see you both in the morning-"

She turned to leave but Lee was quick to grab her elbow and stated,"Uh-uh. First, Amanda and I need to talk to you."

They steered her towards Billy's office and sat her down and Lee locked the door.

He then started with, "Okay. We know what you saw. So, what do you want in exchange for keeping quiet?"

Francine put up both her hands and replied, "Hey! I'm not saying a word. Whatever happened between the two of you last night is your business-"

Amanda sighed and looked at Lee and then stated, "All that happened was that we were watching a movie with the boys and it ran a little late so I let Lee stay in my den and he showered in my room so Mother wouldn't be put out. Okay?"

Francine shook her head and answered, "And of course Lee left the watch laying around so your family found it-"

Amanda shook her head. "No, Mother found it-"

Francine chuckled and stated, "Ah, hence the phone call you had with your mother before leaving for lunch. I get it now-"

Lee growled, "Okay, so you got it. Are you going to do your gossip ritual and make people here get the wrong idea?"

Francine sighed and commented, " I already told you that I wouldn't."

Looking at Amanda she remarked, "I don't have kids obviously, but don't you think you're sending the wrong message to your boys?"

Lee groaned, "What message? Amanda's a great mother-"

Francine responded, " Maybe so. However, her mother knows you and the kids know you now. Don't you think that her mother will start to think that the two of you don't want this divorce after all if you continue on this path? And don't look at me that way, Scarecrow. You know I'm right-"

Lee had been shaking his head and rolled his eyes at Francine while Amanda had sat there shocked by Francine's words.

Getting up finally Amanda remarked, "I'd better go. Thank you, Francine. You've given us a lot to think about. Goodnight."

She headed out the door and made her way to the elevator while back at Billy's office Lee yelled at Francine. "What the hell is wrong with you? Now you have her feeling insecure about how she's handling this with her kids! Stay outta this from now on, huh? You don't know anything-"

Francine bit back. "And you don't know enough! Right now, I'll bet her mom's got a chapel picked out with a nice reception at her house. What about your black books, Lee? Have you already gotten rid of them, or is Amanda another one in there? Tell me, have you cancelled any of your upcoming dates yet? You'd better think of something soon because I have a feeling that Amanda's not the kind of woman to tag along on a date with the infamous Lee Stetson-"

Lee swallowed hard and sucked in a breath and let it out slowly stating to her, "You and I are done talking about this. You know what? You were right the first time. It's none of your business-"

He went to the door and Francine quickly grabbed his arm to stop him and stated gently, "Hey. I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to see either of you lose your friendship over this but I already see something there between you and I'm sure I'm not the only one here."

She went to get her purse and went back to the door and looking at him remarked, "If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have brought it up. At least Amanda's smart enough to pick up on it. Goodnight."

As she left, Lee sank down on the couch and shook his head. What the hell was happening, he thought as he went over the talk they just had. Was she right? He kept telling himself that they were just friends and it was just an innocent evening. But would Dotty tell the boys anything about last night? Would they get the wrong idea?

He got up finally and left the office and went to his car. Maybe he didn't know how to handle this after all. He pulled out and headed home more confused than ever.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 22

When Lee got home, he'd made up his mind that he and Amanda should talk. He dialed her number and waited.

When she answered he stated, "Hi. It's me. I think we ought to talk about all this, don't you?"

Amanda nodded and responded, "Yeah, I know. As a matter of fact the boys want to talk to us anyway-"

Lee was bewildered and queried, "Did they say why?"

Amanda shook her head and answered, "No, but I thought we could take them out to that Italian place on Third near the dry cleaners. Is that all right with you?"

Lee nodded, "Yeah. It's okay with me. What time?"

Amanda looked at her watch and sighed. "About an hour. We're still getting ready, so we'll just meet you there, all right?"

Lee cleared his throat. "Okay. Uh, what about-"

Amanda shook her head stating, "Mother has a date, so it's fine."

For some reason, Lee felt relief at that. He liked Dotty but he thought her presence there would just add pressure. Not that he wasn't anxious about whatever the boys wanted to discuss with them anyway.

He replied, "Okay then, see you all soon. Bye."

Amanda responded, "Bye, Lee. And please don't clench your jaw when we're there. I'm sure it won't be that bad-"

Lee chuckled and shook his head stating, "And I could tell you not to bite your nails."

The line went dead on him and he chuckled again. She didn't think I knew that about her... heh.

Hanging up the phone, he went to shower and get ready.

Back at Amanda's, Dotty was finishing getting dressed and called Amanda to her room.

Amanda came in and queried, "What is it, Mother?"

Dotty pointed to her backside and asked, "Could you zip me up, please?"

Amanda helped her and queried, "So, where is your doctor friend taking you tonight?"

Dotty shook her head and stated sadly, "Well, this is our swan song, Dear. We are going to an art exhibit in D.C."

Amanda said quizzically, "Swan song? Oh, you mean-"

Dotty sighed. "Yes, the old heave-ho. I got tired of him telling me about the wonders of the human foot-"

Amanda chuckled and stated, "Yeah, well I never could understand what would attract you to a foot doctor anyway."

Dotty smiled at her saying, "Take away the word, foot. What do you have left?"

They both smiled and stated together. "Doctor!"

Amanda then went to close the door and asked Dotty, "Do you have any idea what the boys want to talk to Lee and I about?"

Dotty shrugged and commented, "Well, they spoke to Joe earlier, before you got home. He called them, not the other way around."

Amanda was confused and stated, "Funny. They didn't mention it to me. I wonder why not?"

Dotty got her purse and led them downstairs remarking, "I'm sure I don't know, Dear, but you'll find out soon enough."

They heard a car honk and Dotty then kissed her daughter stating, "Don't wait up. Besides, I may beat you home anyway-"

Amanda chuckled as she waved at her departing mother replying, "Have a good time!"

Shutting the door, she went back up to finish getting ready and knocked on the boys door. "You guys almost ready?"

Phillip stated, "Yeah. Can we watch TV until you're ready?"

Amanda sighed. "Sure, but no snacking. We'll be leaving shortly, all right?"

They stated, "Okay, Mom."

So Amanda went to her room to change and put on makeup, going downstairs twenty minutes later. She then queried, "You guys ready?"

The boys jumped up from the couch and stated excitedly, "Let's get pizza!"

Amanda stated, "They have other things besides pizza, you know. Okay, Let's go."

Amanda got her purse and keys while the boys got their jackets, heading to the car after Amanda locked the front door.

When they arrived Lee was at their table and stood to seat Amanda. The boys sat afterwards. Lee stated, "How are you guys doing tonight?"

Phillip and Jamie answered, "Good."

Jamie then asked, "Are you getting pizza, Lee?"

Lee shrugged, "I dunno. I wanna see what else they have-"

Amanda shook her head and stated, "Sorry. I already told them to look at the menu. They shouldn't try to influence you-"

Lee waved it away stating, "It's okay. "

The waiter came over once the foursome had decided on their meals. The boys ordered ravioli while Lee and Amanda ordered linguni with clam sauce.

Lee ordered wine for himself and Amanda and soft drinks for the boys.

When the waiter left Lee cleared his throat and stated, "So, Fellas, your mom tells me you wanted to talk. Now I know this marriage thing is a bit confusing to you but we'll try to help you, okay?"

Jamie sighed. "I still don't get it, Lee. You and Mom are married but you don't live with us. How does that work?"

Amanda replied, "Sweetie, I explained that already. The government made a mistake so ours is not a real marriage. It's just on paper and it's only for six months. Besides, Lee and I are friends but we're still getting to know one another. We're not even dating."

Phillip commented, " I told you, Jamie. It's not like when Mom and Dad were married."

Then Phillip had a pensive look on his face that made Amanda worry.

She put her hand on top of his and queried, "What's the matter, Honey?"

Phillip shrugged. "I don't know. You guys were married but Dad wasn't home a lot. I-I guess he didn't want to be with us after all."

Amanda looked at her sons and swallowed hard as she stated, "Of course he wanted to be with you, Sweetheart. But he wanted to travel all over the world with us. I wanted us in a more permanent place. But he took the job with the EAO and that was that."

Then Phillip responded, "But couldn't we have at least tried it? He told us that any time we wanted to we could have-"

Amanda shook her head sadly and remarked quietly, "No, honey. Because you wouldn't have been in just one place. It would have been Africa, Indonesia, Guam, the Phillopines. There's a lot about that kind of life that you just wouldn't understand. You'd have to get immunizations for diseases and the customs and rules are different for each place. I-I just didn't think it was a good idea when you both were so young at the time, you know?"

Lee added, " I know something about what your mom is saying. My uncle who's an Air Force colonel, raised me after my folks died and we went wherever he was stationed at the time. With that kind of life, you can't always make and keep the kind of friendships that you can here. Besides, you like your school and your friends and your ball teams, right? It can get sort of lonely living the way I did growing up."

Phillip nodded slowly but added, "Mom? Dad said you didn't really want to leave Arlington anyway. That you didn't like change. How was that fair to us?"

Getting up he then said, "Excuse me. I'm going to the mens room."

Jamie got up and nodded adding, "Me, too."

They left and Amanda sighed and remarked to Lee, "How am I supposed to make this right with them? They're still confused by a lot of things."

Lee stated carefully, "I dunno. Six months is a long time. Maybe by hanging out with them, it'll be easier-"

Amanda shook her head and stated softly as she looked at him, "No, I don't think so. If they grow attached to you, then it will be that much harder when the divorce is finalized. Oh, Lee. I just don't like to see them hurt like this. When we had family therapy, I found out that they blamed themselves for Joe leaving and me for not making him stay. I don't know what to do to make it better for them."

In the mens room, the boys were finishing up and washing their hands. Phillip was going to the door and looked back at Jamie who was leaning against the sink, his back to his brother.

Phillip queried, "What's wrong?"

Jamie sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Why did Dad really leave? I mean, if he loved us as much as he said he did-"

He then swallowed hard trying not to cry.

Phillip sighed and was about to respond when Lee came in stating, "Our dinner arrived. You guys ready?"

Phillip replied, "I am, but-"

Lee followed Phillip's eyes and saw Jamie slouched against the sink and nodded in understanding.

He put a hand on Phillip's shoulder and remarked softly, "You go out and join your mom. I'll talk to him, okay?"

When Phillip came back to the table Amanda commented, "Everything all right? Where's Jamie?"

Phillip took a sip of his drink and then stated, "Jamie's sort of upset. Lee's gonna talk to him though. He's okay, Mom."

Then he asked his mother, "Mom, why didn't Dad tell us why he was really leaving?"

In the mens room, Jamie cried in Lee's arms and queried, "Why couldn't they stay together? It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Lee was bowled over about how Joe's self-interests had ultimately destroyed this family.

He swallowed hard as he rubbed Jamie's back in an effort to soothe him. He spoke softly as he commented, "Jamie, you and your brother shouldn't blame yourselves for what happened with your parents."

He then knelt down and gave the boy his handkerchief remarking, "They both love you boys with all their hearts. They never wanted to cause you pain, but sometimes things happen even they can't control. So they thought the best thing to do was to be apart. They had to make it okay for you boys without the arguments. It doesn't mean your dad stopped loving you. Can you understand that?"

Jamie wiped his tear stained face and blew his nose and shrugged stating, "It still hurts, you know?"

Lee nodded and then Jamie commented, "I'm sorry I bawled all over you."

Lee shook his head and got up and patted Jamie's shoulder. "It's okay. You all right now?"

Jamie nodded and replied, "Yeah, thanks. "

Lee grinned slightly and stated, "Then let's get you cleaned up and go eat, huh?"

Meanwhile at the table Amanda was speaking to Phillip and stated, "Sweetie, you guys were really too young at the time I thought to understand what was happening. I'm so sorry. You know how much your dad and I love you, right?"

Phillip nodded and Amanda then stated, "Your dad felt that he could handle the EAO job and still be here for us. We both wish we could've handled things better where you boys were concerned. We tried the best we could with him traveling the way he did but after a while-"

Phillip remarked, "Do you think he's happy now?"

Amanda thought for a moment and slowly nodded stating, "I think so. Not as happy as when he's with you guys, but I think we're both where we're supposed to be in our lives now."

Phillip then asked, "Is that why Grandma moved in with us?"

Amanda stated, "Yes. But also because she had been lonely without your Grandpa West and I was worried about her. You like having her with us, don't you?"

Phillip nodded, "Sure. I was just wondering, that's all."

Then Amanda saw Lee and Jamie emerge from the mens room and she queried to Lee, "Would you like the food reheated?"

Lee shook his head. "No, I'm sure it's fine. Let's dig in, huh?"

After a while, they soon were discussing Phillip's upcoming basketball game and the latest movie the boys wanted to see.

Phillip inquired, "Are you busy this weekend Lee, or can you make it?"

Amanda and Lee looked at one another and then at the boys.

Amanda remarked, "Fellas, I'm sure Lee is busy most weekends. It isn't fair to expect him to be available-"

Lee then stated, "No, Amanda. It's fine. I will have to check my schedule however. I'll let your mom know soon, all right?"

The boys nodded and went back to eating. It was late when Amanda and the boys got home. She stated, "Okay, Guys. Head on up and get ready for bed. I'll be up soon, all right?"

The phone rang and Amanda picked up. "Hello?"

It was Lee. He stated, "I'm available if the boys want to do anything-"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "Lee, it's very nice of you but-"

Lee replied, " Come out to the curb, please. I think we should talk."

Amanda hung up and called up to the boys, "I'm putting the trash out but I'll be right back, okay?"

They answered from upstairs, "Okay, Mom."

Amanda then went to the garage to wheel her can out, going to Lee's car after to talk. She stated, "I know what happened at the restaurant wasn't planned, but you made it okay for them. Thank you."

Lee half smiled and responded, "Well, they're good kids. I think they'll be okay."

Amanda sighed and shrugged. "Sure, but what about us?"

Lee cleared his throat. "Uh, what do you mean? We're fine, right?"

Amanda shook her head and remarked, "Yeah. When we're at work, we are. But this is weird. We can't send the boys mixed signals-"

Lee groaned and queried, "What mixed signals?"

Amanda stated, "When Joe and I decided to end things, he moved out and we made arrangements about shared custody-"

Lee put up a hand and stated, "Stop! I don't even live here. Why are you bringing that up?"

Amanda sighed and responded, "I told you earlier. When the divorce goes through, you won't have any reason to come around any more and they'll be hurt all over again-"

Lee stated, "You and I are friends. There's no reason that has to end especially if we work together."

Amanda replied with a confused look on her face, "What are you saying? That you wouldn't mind still seeing them even though we're not together in the usual way? So, what happens? You hang out here once in a while until the divorce and then go on your merry way-"

Lee grimaced at her with a scowl on his face and remarked, "I-I don't know. Look, if you have a better solution tell me-"

Amanda stated quietly, "We'll just see each other at work, okay? I can't do this. It's too hard."

She turned from him and stated, "Goodnight, Lee."

As he watched her go into the house, he fumed. Why was she being like this?

Shaking his head, he started the motor and then got on his phone and dialed Billy. "I know it's kinda late, but I need to talk. Can you meet me at Monk's?"

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 23

It was ten thirty when Billy came into Monk's.

He saw Lee at a table and spoke to the bartender saying, "I'll have a beer over there with my friend."

The bartender nodded and Billy sat across from Lee when he got to the table.

Looking at Lee's glum expression he queried, "What's going on?"

Lee shrugged and replied, "I dunno."

Billy shook his head as the bartender came over with the beer. Billy thanked him and the man left.

Billy sighed as he looked at the younger agent and remarked, "You don't want the divorce, do you? For Pete's sake, just tell her that!"

But Lee was staring across the room at the wall and simply stated, "It's not that simple-"

Billy tapped at Lee's arm to get his attention and commented, "Look at me."

After a moment Lee's attention went back to Billy and he replied, "What?"

Billy gave him a knowing look and responded, "I know it's been a while since I've been out in the dating field. Nowadays, women ask the men out. But women expect three vital things from us men. Honesty, courtesy, and respect. If you're not willing to be straight with Amanda, then you might as well go through with the divorce."

Taking a sip of his drink he then continued by inquiring, "What did she say to upset you?"

Lee sighed taking a sip of his drink and then shook his head. With a pained expression across his face he stated, "She has this hang up about giving her kids mixed signals if I'm around too much. She told me how hard it was for them when Joe left and the marriage ended. She's afraid that they'll become too attached, blah, blah, blah-"

Billy nodded and then shrugged replying, "All the more reason for you to tell her you want to continue to stay married-"

Lee finished his drink and putting the glass down, ran a hand through his hair frustratingly as he commented, " What if I do go through with this and the kids get screwed up anyway? Trust me, I've been in the doghouse before with the women I've dated and it's not a fun place to be, Billy-"

Billy then put up his hand and stated, "Look. Being in a real relationship is hard enough but I think you and Amanda can make it work. We don't play the what if game as agents, so don't do it with her, all right? I'm sure she's having doubts as well. Not only about the kids, but herself also. She may have residual guilt concerning the divorce which is why she's more cautious now. That fellow MacGuire she was dating. What happened there? Did she ever tell you?"

Lee shook his head slightly as he looked at Billy. "No, but then I never really saw her with him-"

Billy was surprised and responded, "With the background checks we did-"

Lee chuckled slightly and remarked, "No, I mean I told her one time that I just couldn't see them together-"

Billy smiled and nodded at Lee. "Ahh. So you did feel something for her in the first year of working together?"

Lee sputtered and grimaced, his discomfort evident as he responded, "Yeah. No! I don't know!"

Billy chuckled and finished his drink and pulled out bills from his wallet and put them on the table.

Lee began to protest but Billy shook his head as he stated, "No, Scarecrow. This is on me."

He got up and patted Lee's shoulder as he walked away remarking, "This has been very enlightening. Go home and get some rest. You're going to need it. Let me know how things turn out. Goodnight."

He left chuckling and Lee groaned and yelled after him, "Thanks, pal!"

Getting up, he thanked the bartender and left. As he drove home, Lee thought about what Billy had said.

Getting into his apartment a while later, he tossed his keys on the coffee table and laid down on the couch.

With too much on his mind, he didn't think sleep would come too easily. Looking at his watch, he realized he had several hours until dawn.

He grabbed the TV remote and clicked on the TV, hoping to find something, anything to distract him from thoughts of Amanda.

He finally came upon a movie and when he realized what it was, he laughed out loud!

It was "Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kid" at the exact moment that the lead characters made their infamous leap and he remembered that he and Amanda had done the same when they were in Germany to find Emily Farnsworth.

Turning it off as the credits rolled Lee got up from the couch thinking that he was in a sense, taking a leap himself by wanting to see where his relationship with Amanda was headed.

He went to bed deciding that he would talk to her soon. Maybe this weekend...

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 24

The weekend arrived and the King household residents were up early as Phillip was getting ready for basketball practice in preparation for the game that Saturday night.

Jamie wanted to go along to watch, so Amanda took both boys to the school auditorium where the coach told Amanda that it would only be for a couple of hours.

Amanda said to the boys as they got out of the car, "Okay. I'll meet you back here around ten."

The boys nodded and rushed inside. Shaking her head, Amanda knew their friends were nearby so that's why she didn't get hugs from them.

Starting the motor, she pulled out chuckling. They were getting older and giving affection to their mother in public was unseemly now.

Shrugging she thought, Oh well. At least I can hug them in private. Driving home, she consoled herself on the fact that she knew they loved her even if they didn't always say it.

She would take what she could at this point as time seemed to be going by too fast for her liking. Soon, they'd be finished school and going off to college.

Shaking her head again she chastised herself and said aloud, "Oh c'mon, Amanda! Get over it! They're still your little ones and they always will be!"

As she pulled into her driveway and parked, she was then getting out of the car and saw Dotty coming out of the house and remarked surprisedly, "Mother, I thought you'd be still sleeping."

Dotty replied, "Well, good morning to you too, Dear."

Amanda sighed. "I'm sorry. Good morning, Mother. I'll make us some coffee-"

Dotty shook her head. "No I'm fine, Dear, but I wanted to ask if we could go to the Crystal City shop to get that blouse I wanted? Today's the last day of the sale-"

Amanda replied, "Well, I did want to work on the yard today. I'm going to have Phillip help me mow the lawn and then Jamie and I can weed and plant those bulbs I got at the nursery yesterday after work."

Then she saw the disappointment on her mother's face and shrugged stating, "Oh well. We can do all that later, I suppose. Are you ready to go?"

Dotty turned back towards the house excitedly yelling, "I'll get my purse! Thank you, Darling."

Dotty was out within minutes and they were off.

Meanwhile at the school auditorium, Phillip and another teammate were running and doing hook shots when it was Phillip's turn.

Veering quickly around the teammate, he jumped up to the basket and got the ball in but as he got down to the floor, he landed wrong and fell in a heap as everyone heard a loud SNAP!

Phillip was moaning in agony! Coach Jones ran over and bending down to him said, "Where does it hurt, son?"

Phillip gasped as tears came to his eyes and he remarked, "My ankle-OW!"

The coach wasted no time as he told Phillip, "You're gonna be okay, Son."

He said to the assistant coach, George Ryan, "Go call 911 and then call his mom. The number's in the boys file."

George and Jamie ran off and when they got to the office and George found the number he said to Jamie, "Is there someone other than your mom if we can't reach her? Your dad, maybe?"

Jamie shook his head but replied, "Lee Stetson. He works with Mom at IFF. The work number is in our file too."

George called Jamie's home but got no answer and hung up.

Jamie remarked, " We have an answer machine-"

George shook his head. "It didn't go on, son. Let me try IFF."

He was talking to the switchboard and said, "Yes. I'm trying to locate a Lee Stetson. He works with Amanda King. Mrs. King's son Phillip was injured during practice at his school and we're getting him to an ER. Could you relay the message? We can't track down his mother right now. Yes, yes, thank you. I'll tell her son. Goodbye."

George hung up and said, "Okay, Jamie. Let's see how your brother's doing."

When they got back to the gym, George saw Billy Barton and said, "Did the ambulance get here?"

Billy nodded and added, "The coach is with him. They just left. Jamie, is your mom coming?"

Jamie shook his head and said, "No, but we called my mom's work. They're gonna call a friend of hers from there."

George then said, "Okay Billy, I need you to wait outside for Jamie and Phillip's mom and let her know as soon as she gets here what's happening and also tell her that Jamie is with me at the ER. Can you do that? "

Billy nodded, "Yes, Sir."

George nodded and then touched Jamie's shoulder and remarked, "Let's go, Jamie."

Meanwhile, Lee was coming out of the University Club with his bag after a good workout and got into his car and started the motor. His car phone rang and he picked it up.

"Stetson." He then dialed a number to the switchboard at work and heard the message. He shook his head as he tore out of the parking lot. Where was Amanda?

As Lee headed to the ER, Amanda and Dotty were finishing up in the shopping mall and Dotty sighed happily, "This blouse is heaven. Thank you for bringing me, Darling."

Amanda nodded, "You were right about the sale, too. I actually found a few things myself for work. "

Dotty commented, "I still think you should have bought that cocktail dress, Dear. It looked divine on you-"

Amanda shrugged saying, "Well, my bankbook doesn't look divine right now after I splurged the way I did."

Looking at her watch she exclaimed, "Oh goodness! I forgot about the time! We'd better get the boys now."

But when they arrived, they saw Mrs. Barton and Billy on the school steps. Amanda said, "Where is everyone? I'm here to get Phillip and Jamie-"

Mrs. Barton responded, "Well, there was an accident with Phillip earlier. It was his ankle. Anyway, they took him to the ER-"

Amanda started the car and Billy said, "Mrs. King? They called your friend from work-"

Dotty looked at Amanda and replied, "Lee? But how would they know where to reach-"

Amanda nodded and waved saying, "Thank you for staying to let me know. We'll be going now."

Amanda pulled away before Dotty could ask anything else.

When they entered the ER Amanda found Jamie who ran to her yelling, "Mom!"

She held him and said to Coach Jones, "What happened to Phillip? "

Coach Jones stated, "He's in getting x-rayed right now. They think the ankle's broken, but your friend Lee Stetson is with him."

Amanda shook her head and said, "Well, I'm going in. Jamie, stay with your grandmother, okay? I shouldn't be long-"

Jamie said, "Mom? He looked so pale-"

Amanda nodded and cupped his cheek. "I know, Sweetie. He'll be all right. I'd better go."

Amanda went in with a nurse and saw Lee and nodded but bent down to Phillip's side and said, "How are you, Sweetheart?"

Phillip shrugged, "Can h-hardly feel it now."

Amanda looked at Lee who responded, "They, um, gave him a little something for the pain."

Phillip dreamily flailed his arms and spoke softly, "Whoosh! Bam! Put me back t-together, Mom!"

Amanda gulped and shook her head, grateful that it wasn't more serious. She said to the doctor, "I'm Mrs. King. How bad was it?"

The doctor remarked, "It was a stress fracture. I just reset the ankle and now I'll get him in a cast. I'm afraid he'll be immobile for at least three to four weeks-"

Phillip shook his head furiously then, "Nope! I g-gotta play bask- bask- darn, what's the word, Lee?"

Lee smirked and swallowed saying, "Basketball, Phillip. But the doc's saying you can't for a while-"

Phillip whined to Amanda, 'C'mon, Mom! I'm good at it! Lemme play, please?"

Amanda pulled a chair over and sat close to him holding his hand and stroking his head saying softly, "Yes I know you're very good, Sweetheart. But you have to rest so your ankle can heal, all right?"

Phillip pounded the bed in frustration! "Darn it! Coach will kick me out!"

Amanda shushed him and sighed saying, "Relax, Honey. The next few weeks will fly right on by. You'll see-"

Lee cleared his throat and said finally, "Well, you've got everything under control so, um, I'll just be outside-"

Phillip moped then and asked, "Are you leaving, Lee?"

Lee touched his shoulder. "No, Pal. I just meant that I'd be out there with your brother and grandmother, okay?"

Phillip relaxed against the pillows and nodded slowly saying, "Yeah, okay."

Lee touched Amanda's hand as he was leaving and whispered, "He'll be fine."

Amanda swallowed and nodded saying, "Thank you for being here."

When he got out to the waiting area, Jamie ran to him. "Is Phillip okay?"

Lee patted his back as he brought Jamie back over to the chairs and they sat down. "Yeah, Sport. He's getting a cast on his ankle right now."

Dotty sighed and shook her head. "Well, I'm glad you were here." Then looking at the coaches she added, "And thank you as well."

The coaches nodded and then Coach Jones remarked, "Well, we'd better be going. Tell Phillip to get well soon and we'll see him in a few weeks, huh?"

Lee shook their hands and they left. Dotty stated to Lee, "How were they able to find you? Didn't they call our house first?"

Jamie shook his head and piped up, "There was no answer and the machine didn't go on, Grandma. Where were you guys?"

Dotty shook her head and remarked, " Your mother and I were shopping. Darn! I should've skipped the sale-"

Lee took her hand and patted it stating softly, "Hey, c'mon. You didn't know. Anyway, he's gonna be all right. I have a car phone and the IFF people tracked me down. I was just coming out of the gym after a workout and getting ready to leave the parking lot when they called me."

Dotty sighed and replied, "Well, thank goodness you were here. I am sorry that they had to call you though."

Jamie stated to Dotty, "I woulda had the coach call Dad, but I knew he couldn't get here quick."

Dotty hugged Jamie to her and remarked, "You did the right thing, Darling. We'll call your father later."

About an hour later, Amanda came out with Phillip and the doctor. Phillip was in a wheelchair and the doctor remarked, "You get to ride out in style, Young Man."

Amanda thanked him and the nurse wheeled him outside while Amanda got the car.

With Lee's help, they propped him up in the very back of the stationwagon and elevated his ankle with blankets.

As everyone but Lee got into the car Dotty stated, "Can you join us for lunch, Lee?"

Lee shrugged and stated, "Uh, I dunno-"

Phillip cajoled Amanda commenting, "Please, Mom? I can't go anywhere anyway."

Amanda shrugged and stated, "It's fine with me. I will need help getting him in the house."

The boys exclaimed, "Awsome! Thanks, Mom."

Lee replied, "See you in a bit, huh?"

He left and Amanda stated to Dotty, "I've got to go to the pharmacy to get Phillip's medication but I'll go after we get him settled in."

The group met back at the house and Lee carried Phillip in and he and Amanda got him settled on the couch and Dotty exclaimed, "Oh, dear. We can't have him stay in his uniform, can we?"

Amanda shook her head and stated to Jamie, "No. Sweetheart, run up and get his pajamas please?"

Jamie started to go but Phillip moaned, "No, Mom! I'm not sick with a cold!"

Amanda remarked, "Okay then, his sweatpants and a comfortable shirt. Go."

Jamie left and Dotty remarked, "Well, Phillip. What would you like for lunch, Dear?"

Phillip queried, "Can we have burgers?"

Amanda stated, "Yes we can. I have patties in the fridge that I defrosted this morning."

Phillip beamed, "Thanks, Mom."

Amanda smiled back at him stating, "You're welcome, Honey."

Soon, Jamie came downstairs with the clothes and the three adults got him changed and settled back on the couch with blankets and propped his ankle up with pillows.

Amanda knelt down and kissed Phillip saying, "Anything else you need, Sweetie?"

Phillip sighed and shrugged. "No thanks. "

Amanda handed him the TV remote and got up saying, "Well, I'm gonna go get his meds, Mother-"

Looking at Lee she asked, "Wanna come?"

Lee smiled and replied, "I'll drive."

As they left in Lee's car Amanda commented, "I'm really sorry they had to bother you today-"

Lee put up his hand and shook his head. "It's fine, Amanda."

Shaking her head Amanda lamented, "If only Mother and I hadn't been shopping-"

Lee sighed. "Well, what if you hadn't been shopping? "

Amanda stated, "Well, I had things to do around the yard. I was gonna get it mowed and then weed and then plant some bulbs in the garden-"

Lee remarked, "Done, done, and... well, you and Dotty can work on the bulbs."

Amanda was surprised."Really? But it's your day off too. You shouldn't have to-"

Lee stated, "It's okay, really. All I was going to do when I got home was settle in with a good game on TV."

Amanda said softly, "Thank you. But is there another reason you don't mind being at the house today?"

They pulled into the pharmacy parking lot and got out. As they went in Lee stated, "Yes, but let's take care of Phillip first..."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 25

Lee and Amanda were just coming into the house when they heard laughter coming from the family room.

They went in to find Dotty and the boys having a spirited game of Scrabble with Phillip on the couch and Jamie on the floor and Dotty in the wing chair.

Dotty shook her head at her older grandchild saying, "Really is a word, but not hafta!"

Phillip protested once more. "Yes it is, Grandma-"

Dotty sighed."Okay. Use it in a sentence, Young Man. This I've got to hear-"

Amanda looked at Lee giggling and added as she went to Phillip, "Yeah, I think I'd like to hear it as well-"

They all waited as Phillip thought carefully for a moment. Lee even shook his head as he thought, He'll never get it.

Phillip then said, "Tonight's the last game before the season's over and I really hafta be there!"

The adults laughed and Jamie spoke up saying, "What? He said it right!"

Amanda recovered and smiled as she kissed Phillip's forehead and said, "That was terrific, Sweetheart. Now let's get ready for lunch, okay? Then you really need to get some rest before dinner-"

Phillip pounded the couch pillow replying, "Aw, man!"

Jamie helped Dotty clean up the game while Lee helped Amanda get the burgers started on the grill and she got the potato salad to go with it.

Jamie put away the game and set the coffee table up for Phillip's lunch and asked, "Mom? Can I eat over here with Phillip?"

Amanda shrugged, "Sure, Sweetie. Only get one of the paper tablecloths to go over the table so you don't make a mess, all right? They're in the china cabinet drawer in the dining room."

Jamie nodded, "Okay."

Dotty went outside to where Lee was at the grill and commented, "Thank you for helping out today. I really couldn't see Amanda or I trying to get Phillip upstairs even if Jamie helped us as well."

Lee shrugged as he answered, "As I told Amanda earlier, all I was set to do today was settle in with a game on TV. No problem-"

As he turned the burgers, he stated, "I'm gonna need a big plate to bring them in-"

Dotty nodded. "Of course. I'll be right back."

As Dotty went in, Amanda came out and shook her head. "Okay. What did Mother say?"

Lee was surprised. "Nothing. She just thanked me for helping you all today. Why are you so suspicious?"

Amanda shrugged, "I don't know. But this isn't your real life. It's mine and-"

Lee sighed as Dotty was coming out. She noticed that the conversation had stopped and said to them earnestly as she handed the plate to Lee and he put the burgers on it, "Please don't stop on my account. Did I interrupt something?"

Amanda sighed as she took the plate from Lee thanking him and went in remarking, "No Mother, but let's drop it all right?"

Dotty waited as Lee shut off the grill and said to him, "What's going on now?"

Lee sucked in his breath and let it out slowly and then shook his head sadly as he remarked finally, "I dunno, but after we finish lunch and I help get Phillip set upstairs, I think it's best if I get out of here."

He went to the door and let Dotty go ahead of them and they all sat down to eat their meal.

When they at last finished, Amanda went to check on Phillip. He tried denying he was tired, but Amanda knew better.

She stroked his cheek and remarked, "Honey, let's get you settled in your own bed all right? You'll be a lot more comfortable than on this couch-"

Jamie asked, "But what about his ankle? He can't move it."

Amanda answered, "That's what extra pillows and blankets are for, right? Would you go ahead and get them and bring them into your bedroom, please?"

Jamie shrugged and went upstairs while Dotty followed.

Lee went to Phillip and asked, "Ready to go?"

Phillip shrugged. "I guess. This really stinks. But at least I'll miss school-"

Amanda chuckled, "No, you won't miss that much. I'm having Billy Barton bring over your homework assignments until you're able to get around using crutches while you're recovering."

Lee then picked him up, carrying him to the boys bedroom where Dotty had the bed all ready to go for Phillip as Lee carefully put him down.

Phillip yawned and said, "Thanks, Lee."

Lee gently tousled the boy's head and answered, "You're welcome. Feel better, huh?"

Amanda kissed Phillip's temple and said softly, "I'll be right back, okay?" Looking at Jamie then she commented, "Sweetheart, why don't you go to the park for a while? Phillip needs his rest. But be back before dinner, huh?"

Jamie nodded and commented to Phillip, "See ya, Doofus."

Phillip replied, "See ya, Dweeb."

Amanda was going to admonish them for name calling, but then she saw they were smiling at each other and let it go.

She then followed Lee downstairs and out to his car. She remarked, "Not the day off you planned on, was it?"

Lee got into the car and started the motor and looking at her sighed wearily, "No, but you had the exact same kind of day. I had originally wanted to talk about something with you but now isn't a good time obviously."

Amanda was puzzled and shrugged as she replied, "Well, you can talk now. What is it?"

Just then, Dotty called to Amanda. "Darling, Joe's on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

Amanda replied, "On my way, Mother." Looking back at Lee she said, "I'm sorry. I'd better go-"

She turned to leave and Lee held her hand to stop her. "Wait. I'm gonna be home the rest of the weekend. Please call me when things start to calm down because we do need to talk, okay?"

Amanda realized then that Lee was serious and nodded slowly. "Okay, sure. Thanks again for everything today."

Lee half smiled and responded, "Not a problem. Oh, don't forget the crutches in the back of your car-"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "Oh, right. I won't."

As Lee pulled away from the curb leaving the area, Amanda walked back to the house slightly confused wondering what had been bothering him and then deciding that she'd call him when she could tomorrow.

Now all she was concerned about was Phillip and of course telling Joe about the mishap today. This should be fun, she thought as she got the crutches out of the car and went inside...

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 26

Amanda came into the house carrying the crutches and leaned them against the couch and picked up the phone. "Hello, Joe."

Joe stated, "Hi. What happened to Phillip?"

Amanda sighed and replied, "He was at basketball practice when it happened. He landed wrong on his foot and broke his ankle. They put a cast on him but it's gonna be awhile before he's really up and around. Any chance you'll be able to come home? I know he wants to see you."

Joe nodded and responded, "Yeah, I'm trying to move some meetings back but it probably won't be until the end of the week. I hope it's okay. Can I talk to him?"

Amanda nodded and replied, "Sure. Let me see if he's awake. He was pretty worn out after lunch."

Seeing Dotty come into the kitchen she asked, "Is Phillip up? Joe wants to talk to him-"

Dotty shrugged and remarked, "He was just about to nod off. Wait-"

Going to the stairs she called up to him. "Phillip? Honey, your dad's on the phone. Do you want to-"

Phillip yelled back, "Can I, Mom?"

Amanda nodded and called to him. "Sure, Sweetheart. I'll be right there."

Giving the phone to Dotty Amanda commented, " Gotta set up my phone for him." Heading up she got her bedroom phone and plugged it into the hall jack and gave it to Phillip.

Phillip smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Amanda kissed him and said, "You're welcome, Honey. Let Grandma know when you're done, okay? I have to go run an errand. I'll be back."

Amanda then went quickly downstairs to gather her keys and purse saying, "I forgot something, Mother. Be back in a while."

Dotty watched Amanda leave and thought, I wonder if it has to do with Lee? Hopefully, they can get back on track with one another.

Amanda arrived at Lee's apartment in Georgetown a short time later and knocked. She hoped he wouldn't mind her just showing up.

When he opened the door he was genuinely surprised to see her. "I thought you were gonna call?"

Amanda sighed. "Yeah well, Phillip's on the phone with Joe right now and I remembered you wanted to talk, so-"

She then said awkwardly, "Uh, is this a bad time?"

Lee seemed slightly out of sorts but he shrugged, "N-No, c'mon in."

Amanda came in and saw boxes by the fireplace and looked back at him remarking, "Are you moving?"

Lee saw what she was referring to and then chuckled lightly. "No, no. Just going through some stuff. You know, out with the old, in with the new?"

Gesturing to the couch he said, "Come on, sit down. You want a drink?"

Amanda sat on the couch and shook her head as she put her purse down. "No, thank you. Uh, Lee? Can I ask you something?"

Lee chuckled, "Can I stop you?"

Amanda sighed. "Very funny. I noticed back at the house when you were talking to Mother that you weren't ill at ease with her. In fact the whole afternoon, you seemed fine in our surroundings and I just want to know if you're okay?"

Lee nodded and replied, "Sure I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

Amanda shrugged, "I don't know except that it's my world and you usually shrink away from anything domestic. You hate when I try to straighten here and-"

Lee stated, "Well, when you straighten here, I can't find anything after. And what is this "Your world, my world" crap you're handing me? We live in the same world-"

Amanda groaned remarking, "I just mean that I'm in the suburban world and you're in the more sophisticated world. Where things are more affordable and you don't have a budget to worry about-"

Lee shook his head and commented, "What do you call my clothing budget at work?"

Amanda sighed and replied, "Something that the accountants worry about. C'mon, something's up and I wanna know what it is. Are you gonna tell me?"

Lee sighed and stated, "Okay. Recently, I've been taking stock of my life and realizing that it's not really what I want any more."

Amanda said slowly, "Are you thinking of leaving the Agency? I don't think you should because you're very good at what you do and-"

Lee groaned and answered, "A-man-da! No, not leave the Agency. I've been going over our marriage situation-"

Amanda shrugged, "Well, in a few months it'll be finalized and we can go back to our regular lives-"

Lee shook his head saying, "But that's just it. I-I don't want what I had already. I want something different. And I want it with you."

Amanda was surprised and said shakily, "Wh-what? But-but after everything I told you about the kids and what they went through when Joe and I ended it-"

Lee sat down next to her and took her hand saying, " That was the past. This is not you and Joe. It's you and me, and it's a new journey that I'd like to take with you if you'll let me. What I'm saying Amanda, is will you stay married to me for good?"

Amanda gulped, not believing what she'd heard and began to protest when Lee put a finger to her lips and said to her, "I already know that there is a lot we still don't know about one another but I'm willing to try if you are."

Amanda sat silently then and Lee thought, Did I go too far?

Amanda sighed then and responded, "Do you know anything about maneuvers?"

Lee warily said, "What are you getting at?"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "The boys will have a field day with you if they think they can put one over on you as a new member of the household."

Lee chuckled, "Amanda, I was raised in a military zone. I know all the tricks, believe me-"

Amanda eyed him suspiciously." Really? Okay, for example, Phillip wants this "rad" jacket he sees at the mall. The same one a new friend has. He goes to Mother first. What does she say? Ask your mother. Full well knowing what I'll say, he'll ask Joe, who will say, "Maybe for your birthday, Son. Ask your mom. Now, here you are living with us and he asks you. What are you gonna say?"

Lee swallowed and thought hard and then after a moment he said,"How much is it?"

Amanda makes a buzzer sound. "Wrong! You say, "What did Mom say?" It stops them in their tracks because they will know that we talk and that they can't get away with anything."

She sighed, "One more example. You and I are out using my car for errands. Mother is with Aunt Lillian. The boys are playing baseball where they shouldn't and a fly ball gets away from them and cracks the back window of the Corvette. What do you tell them?"

Lee groans and Amanda rubs his shoulder commenting, "It's only a what if. Relax!"

Lee sighs and replies, "Ah, after I tan their butts-"

Amanda admonished him. "Lee!"

Lee nods. "Okay, okay. The payment for the repair will come out of their allowances and they're grounded for a week?"

Amanda patted his back. "Good. You're learning. Now-"

Lee sighed and squeezed her hand. "Please stop, okay? I get it. There's a lot to raising kids that I don't know yet but with you and Dotty to help, how can I lose? Now, you and I will take things a day at a time. If we need space after an argument, we'll-"

Amanda remarked, "Wait a minute. Why are you already assuming that we'll argue?"

Lee shrugged, "I'm not. But we've done it at work so-"

Amanda nodded." Oh, I see. You mean, the way we arrange our stuff, what food we like-"

Lee smiled. "Yeah. We're going to be blending our personal styles and trying to coordinate things without the criticism."

Amanda got up and went over to look at the boxes and then looked at the fireplace and said slowly, "Um, was there a lot you burned in here?"

Lee got up and joined her and nodded as he gently kissed her temple. "The things guys usually get rid of when they find the only girl they want."

Amanda leaned into his embrace and replied softly, "You mean burning your bridges and your-"

Then they said together,"Black books."

They chuckled and Amanda remarked, "Before you say another word, no I don't wanna know how many and is there a chance that I'll be eaten alive by any number of old girlfriends we see if we're at any Agency function?"

Lee laughed and shook his head as he looked down at her. "No. My social calendar has just been filled. C'mere."

They kissed and parted slowly and Amanda sighed stating, "I-I guess it has. Well now we can tell Mother. That is, if you're one hundred percent totally sure about this?"

Lee kissed her once more and said, "Yes, I am. But I need to make a call before we leave, huh?"

Amanda watched him as he dialed and was puzzled. Who could he possibly have to call now that was so important?

Then Lee stated to the party on the other end, "Jake? Lee Stetson. How are you? Good. Listen Jake, about the divorce-"

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 27

Lee and Amanda drove separately back to Amanda's as they ran some errands. Amanda went to Marvin's to get shakes as after dinner treats for the boys and Lee went to see Billy at his house.

Jeannie let him in and smiled saying, "It's nice to see you, Lee. How are you? How's Amanda?"

Lee blushed slightly and replied, "She's fine, thank you. I'll tell her hello for you."

Jeannie then said, "Billy's watching the Maryland game in the den. Would you like a drink?"

Lee smiled. "No, thank you. Just came to talk to him for a few minutes."

Lee went in and Billy's eyes not leaving the screen for a minute responded,"I take it you two talked? How did it go?"

Lee sat down next to him on the couch and sighed. "Well, I canceled everything with Jake, which means-"

Billy patted his arm as he smiled looking at his friend. "Good man! What finally turned you around?"

Lee shook his head and grew serious for a moment. "Phillip's accident-"

Billy looked back at him with concern as he turned off the TV and queried, "He's all right, isn't he?"

Lee shrugged. "Yeah, he broke his ankle at basketball practice, but he'll be fine in a few weeks. Me? It's gonna take a while."

Billy asked, "Who called you?"

Lee sighed. "The Agency switchboard took a message and relayed to me. Jamie tried to reach Amanda, but she wasn't home at the time so I guess he thought of me since obviously Joe wouldn't be there in time. Anyway, after we got Phillip setttled in the house and we had lunch I went home and did a lot of thinking about where I was in my life and where I wanted to be. I felt like something was missing-"

Billy chuckled softly and responded, "Or someone who's been right in front of you for almost two years but you were too wrapped up in yourself to notice?"

Lee nodded and groaned,"Yeah, yeah. I know, all right? So, that's what I came to tell you. Now, is this gonna screw up Amanda's and my working together?

Billy stated, "You let me worry about that. Just go get to know your new family. I couldn't be happier for you, Son."

Lee got up and replied, "Thanks, Pal. I'll see you Monday. I'll let myself out."

As he pulled out of Billy's driveway he thought, "Well, that went okay. Let's see how it goes with Dotty."

Just then, his phone rang. It was Billy. "Who's going to tell Francine?"

Lee groaned as he slapped the steering wheel and pulled over to the curb and stopped. He remarked, "Honestly, I didn't think-"

Billy stated carefully, "Well, you two were together once and you do work together. I think it's only fair that you-"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I owe her that much at least. I mean, we are still friends. I'll call her now. Bye."

He hung up and sighed. Shaking his head, he thought about what he told Amanda about burning his bridges. He left out someone rather important to the equation.

Francine answered, "Hello?"

Lee replied, "Hi. It's me. You wanna go have a drink? There's something I need to talk to you about. Unless you have a date, that is-"

Francine shook her head and responded. "No. My date's not until later. Ned's okay?"

Lee nodded. "Sure. See you in a few minutes. Bye."

As he pulled into Ned's parking area a while later he saw Francine's car and sighed stating aloud, "Here we go."

He went in and saw her at the bar and greeted her stating to Ned, "I'll have a beer and we're gonna go to the booth in the back."

Francine was growing curious. She wondered if it was a new case.

As they sat across from one another Francine smiled. "It's been a while since we've done this. What's up?"

Lee swallowed and cleared his throat. "Uh, well. You know that Amanda and I filed for the divorce and we're waiting for the six month period to be over?"

Francine shrugged. "Yeah. No big deal. It's just on paper."

Lee sighed. "Right. But lately, I've been reconsidering things and-"

Francine gave him a look of shock stating, "You don't mean... you want to be Mr. Suburbia?"

Lee glared at her! "C'mon, get a grip! I'm still an agent, but I'm gonna be with her and the family now."

Francine chuckled."You can't be serious! Do you know what that's gonna do to your reputation-"

Lee scowled, "If I recall correctly, weren't you going to do the same thing at one time?"

Francine shook her head. "I won't make that mistake again, my friend."

Lee took her hand and said softly, "Look, I know it sounds absurd-"

Francine scoffed as she replied, "Obscene is more like it. You're going to lose your edge-"

Lee growled at her."My what?"

Francine took a sip of her drink and responded, "You heard me. Your edge. What makes you...you!"

Lee shook his head. "Now who's being ridiculous!"

Francine shook her head and gave Lee a sidelong glance. "C'mon. Admit it. Not more than a year ago, you weren't worried about anyone like Amanda King...ever. Now look at you. One phone call from her mother even will have you towing the line-"

Lee finished his drink and put down his glass angrily stating, "Look, I know you and Amanda aren't best chums, but would it kill you to at least be happy for me and respect the choice I've made?"

He realized something suddenly and he laughed heartily! "Oh, ha, ha,ha!"

Francine queried, "What's so funny?"

Lee recovered slightly and shook his head as he replied, "You! You and I have been over for quite some time but I swear you're acting jealous or something-"

Francine chuckled, "Me, jealous? Get over yourself, Lee!"

Lee responded, "No, admit it. Isn't there some part of you that wants what Amanda has? Even a little bit?"

Francine sneered at his comment."You are kidding, aren't you?"

Lee replied shaking his head again, "No, I'm not-"

Francine finished her drink and stared at her friend. "You mean that I want the picket fence, the kids and my mother living with me? Uh, no thanks-"

Lee interrupted stating,"The love of a good person."

Taking her hand again he said softly, "I know we didn't work out and your engagement fell apart, but there's gotta be someone out there someday that's going to be worth it. I just don't want you to lose sight of it, okay? In spite of everything I do care and I want the best for you. You know that, don't you?"

Francine swallowed hard and nodded slowly answering him. 'Y-Yeah, I do. And about Amanda? She's not a bad person. It's just that-"

Lee shrugged. "You never saw me with someone like her, right? Well truthfully, I didn't either. But the more time we spent together on cases-especially the last one-the more it actually crossed my mind. Crazy, huh?"

Francine sighed and nodded stating, "Wow. Well then, congratulations. Looks like you've got it all figured out."

They both got up from their seats and Francine hugged him and stated softly, "I don't want you to lose sight of yourself deep down either because I care as well."

Lee nodded and slowly stepped back from her replying, "I'll be fine. Thanks for meeting me. I just didn't want you to hear it from someone else through the grapevine on Monday."

Francine quipped, "Honey, I am the grapevine."

Lee chuckled as she kissed his cheek and stated softly, "See you later."

Lee watching her leave, pulled bills out of his wallet and put them on the table and waved to Ned. "Thanks, goodnight."

Getting into his car and starting it, he shook his head. He was one lucky guy, that's for sure.

Pulling out, he headed for Amanda's. Before making any concrete plans, they needed to talk to the family first. He hoped it would go well...

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 28

Amanda came in the front door stating, "I'm home."

Dotty shook her head. "I was beginning to worry. All this time you-"

She saw the Marvin's bag and remarked, "I thought maybe you were with Lee, but I guess not."

Amanda shook her head. "No, actually, I was. In fact, he'll be here shortly. After we talked, I went to Marvin's. He said he had an errand to run and that it wouldn't take long. Actually, I thought he'd beat me back here-"

Dotty groaned and replied, "Amanda, you're talking in riddles, Dear. Now, what's going on?"

Changing the subject Amanda put the shakes in the refrigerator and asked, "What are the boys up to? Is Phillip still sleeping?"

Dotty stated, "No. In fact, he and Jamie are playing Monopoly upstairs. It's been rather quiet-"

Just then, the two heard yelling. "You cheated!" "I did not!" And then, "Grandma!"

As Dotty and Amanda headed upstairs quickly, Amanda remarked, "What was it you said about the quiet?"

They got in the boys bedroom just in time to see the Monopoly board and the contents on it go flying off the bed and onto the floor!

Amanda stated sternly, "What's going on here?!"

Phillip yelled, "Doofus here cheated on Park Place-"

Jamie yelled, "I can't help it if you're a sore loser, Dweeb!"

Then the yelling really started and Dotty tried to intervene and Amanda tried to be heard above the confusion when all of a sudden they all heard a piercing whistle and turned to find Lee at the bedroom door!

He cleared his throat and stated, "I rang the bell before I came in. I guess no one heard it and now I can see why. What's going on?"

Phillip began to speak but Amanda stopped him by commenting, "No, please don't start again."

Looking at the two boys Amanda stated, "Phillip, you can read until dinner's ready. Jamie, you can clean this mess up and then come downstairs and do your homework-"

Jamie remarked, "But I already-"

Amanda shook her head and stated, "Then you can also read. Downstairs, that is. Boys, we will discuss your behavior later. Now I want you to apologize to each other this minute. Without the name calling."

Phillip shrugged at Jamie, "Sorry."

Jamie nodded."Yeah, me too."

Amanda sighed and nodded responding, "Okay, Jamie. Head on down with your grandmother and Lee, please."

Lee was going to say something but Dotty shook her head at him and gestured at him to follow them down.

As they went downstairs Dotty stated to Lee, " Sounded like World War Three almost, didn't it?"

Jamie groaned replying, "Grandma, it wasn't that bad-"

As they got to the family room, Dotty pointed to the bookcase and remarked, "I believe you have reading to do, Young Man."

Jamie went off grumbling and Lee shook his head remarking, "Whew."

Dotty remarked, "I'm sorry. They're usually more well behaved than this, but like today they do have their moments."

Lee nodded. "I understand."

Dotty responded, "Would you like a drink?"

Lee shook his head. "No, I'll just wait for Amanda."

Dotty commented, "There's something on your mind, isn't there?"

Lee went to the fridge stating, "I think I will have a drink while I'm waiting. Thank you."

Dotty shook her head. First Amanda changes the subject and now Lee. Something was different here. But what?

Lee remarked, "Mind if I turn on the TV?"

Dotty smiled. "Not at all. I'm going to fix the salad. You are here for dinner, correct?"

Lee nodded. "Amanda invited me. That's all right, isn't it?"

Dotty shrugged. "Of course it is. Don't be silly. We have plenty."

Meanwhile upstairs, Amanda was checking on Phillip's leg and talking to him. She stated, "You're already bored, aren't you? Sweetie, I know it's hard being laid up the way you are."

Then she queried, "Where are the crutches I brought in from the car? Did Grandma put them away?"

Phillip slowly nodded and replied. "Yeah, they're in her room. I-I wanted to surprise you by using them when Jamie brought them up earlier but then Grandma caught us by the stairs. I was okay until my leg started to hurt again."

Amanda shook her head."Omigosh, Phillip! You could've fallen again. Sweetheart, please next time wait for Grandma or me to help you, all right?"

Phillip shrugged. "I'm okay, Mom. Besides, Grandma told me to stay in bed and then had Jamie bring up the game. I-I'm sorry about yelling, too."

Amanda kissed him and got up from the bed."I know you are. Listen, is there anything you want right now until dinner's ready? A snack, maybe?"

Phillip stated, "No. Is Lee staying for dinner?"

Amanda nodded and replied, "When dinner's ready I'll have him bring you down, okay? You just rest and read your book."

Amanda got to the door and Phillip stated, "Mom? I'm sorry I'm being a pain-"

Amanda sighed. "No. You're in pain which is why you're irritable right now. But honey, please try to be nicer to your brother, okay? And I'll tell him the same thing. Get some rest."

She finally got downstairs and met Dotty in the kitchen and stated, "One boy down, one to go."

Lee watched her go into the den and close the door. Maybe tonight wasn't a good time for their talk with them. He'd have to see how dinner went.

Amanda joined Jamie on the couch and kissed his head. "How are you, Sweetheart?"

Jamie sighed and stated, "Mom, I didn't cheat. I swear-"

Amanda nodded. "Oh, I know. Listen, Phillip's in pain right now which is why he may be more difficult to deal with than usual. But Sweetie, I'd really like it if you could try to get along better with him and try to help him out more, okay? Just until he's well again. Can you do that for me, please?"

Jamie nodded and then asked, "Can I please watch some TV now?"

Amanda kissed him and nodded. "Sure. Listen, Lee's watching right now but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you watched with him."

They both came out of the den and Lee stated, "Jamie, I've got the ball game on if you wanna watch?"

Jamie nodded and replied. "Sure."

As Jamie went to the family room couch Lee stated to Amanda, "Could I see you outside for a minute?"

Amanda stated, "Sure. Mother, we'll be right back."

Dotty nodded as Lee and Amanda went to the patio and sat at the table.

Amanda stated to Lee, "I'm sorry if this is too much for you. It takes a little getting used to. You miss your apartment right now, don't you?"

Lee shrugged and stated slowly, "I'm fine. But what I was thinking about was that maybe tonight wasn't such a good night to talk to them. You agree, right?"

Amanda sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I guess we should wait until Phillip's a little better. So, what now?"

Lee kissed her and stated, "Well, we'll hold off on my moving in but I can take this time to get to know them, right?"

Amanda responded, "Yeah, that would be good. Oh, Joe's gonna try to come see them before next weekend and check on Phillip. You don't mind, do you?"

Lee shrugged. "It's fine. He's their dad, after all. Since I'm still at my apartment however, I thought maybe I should keep it anyway. You know for Agency business? I can't exactly do that here as it is."

Dotty came out and stated, "Dinner's ready. Lee, could you please bring Phillip down?"

They all went in and Dotty and Amanda brought things over to the table while Lee went to get Phillip.

Jamie asked, "Mom? Can I stay home with Phillip and do my homework from here?"

Amanda stated, "Absolutely not because there's nothing wrong with you-"

Dotty shrugged."Actually Amanda, I was thinking of all the washing and ironing and dusting and vacuuming we have to do by ourselves and he's an able bodied boy who can help around here more."

She glanced at Jamie and queried,"You'd still get your same allowance but I wouldn't mind your help at all. Would you want to help out around here more?"

Jamie stared at his grandmother like a deer caught in headlights and gulped, "N-No thanks, Grandma. I think I'll go to school."

Dotty and Amanda laughed as Lee brought Phillip in and sat him in his chair. Phillip queried to Jamie, "What's so funny?"

Jamie sulked and shook his head. "Don't ask."

Amanda gave Lee a wink that said she'd tell him later...

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 29

After the boys were settled in for the night and Dotty had gone upstairs for her bath, Lee and Amanda talked on the couch in the family room.

Amanda stated, "You were gone for a little while after I got here. Is it anything I need to worry about?"

Lee sighed. "No. I went to see Billy to tell him of our news. I believe his words to me were along the lines of, "It's about time."

Amanda nodded and looked at him carefully sensing a hesitation from him. "And? What else?"

Lee said slowly as he looked back at her gauging a reaction, "Uh well, I told Francine-"

Amanda nodded again and shrugged. "Oh, well of course you should tell her. You've been friends for a long time-"

Lee took her hand. "Amanda. We were over long before I met you-"

Amanda shook her head and said, "I know that. I'm not upset or anything, really. Besides, I'd heard things around the office. It's okay."

Lee winced. "I'm sorry. We weren't in a regular relationship, per se. It was just one-"

Amanda joined him by finishing with, "Of those things. Oh, Lee. We all work together and you were right to talk to her because it would have made things uncomfortable for the three of us if you hadn't."

Lee nodded. "Billy suggested it. Guess he thought the same thing you're thinking now." Then looking at her concernedly he stated, "Hey. You all right?"

Amanda shrugged, "Sure. But we're still finding things out about one another except I know about most of your women because I've either met them or like Francine, worked with them. But I'm really fine. Now, I'm gonna tell Joe about this when we're alone but you and I can still tell the boys when he leaves. Is that okay?"

Lee nodded,"Yeah, that's fine."

Looking at his watch he then said, "Well, I'd better go. Early day tomorrow. Listen, if you need help with Phillip let me know, all right? When does he have to go see the doctor?"

Amanda sighed. "I'm gonna call and see after this week. He's really anxious to get up already, but I told him we aren't rushing it. That it needs time to heal. By the way, Mother and I were laughing earlier because Jamie thought he could stay home and do his homework just like his brother. Then Mother told him how she could use some help around here when I'm working. That shut him down completely. You never saw a more terrified little boy. He then agreed to stay in school."

Lee chuckled and shook his head stating, "Poor kid. Feeling left out, huh?"

Amanda shrugged, "He's sensing the attention we're giving Phillip and wants the same thing."

Lee shrugged. "Well, maybe he and Joe can do something while he's here. I know I've got time to develop a relationship with both boys so I can wait."

Amanda shrugged stating, "You can still come by and see them. They're getting more comfortable with you."

Getting up from the couch, they went out to Lee's car and he kissed her stating, "See you tomorrow."

Amanda watched him pull out and waved as he drove away. Walking back to the house and going inside, she shook her head wondering how she got so lucky.

Later that night, Jamie came into Amanda's room to wake her. He shook her saying, "Mom, Phillip's gotta go and I can't get him up by myself."

Amanda got her robe and going quietly into Dotty's room, got the crutches and between her and Jamie, got Phillip to the bathroom. Dotty came out a few minutes later yawning and asked, "Everything all right, Dear?"

Amanda nodded, "Yes, Mother. I'm sorry we woke you but it's fine-"

Phillip groaned. "Mom? Does everybody have to watch?"

Amanda blushed and pulled Jamie out and closed the door saying, "We'll be right out here, Sweetie."

Jamie stated, "I gotta go, too."

Amanda shook her head. "Then you use my bathroom. Go."

Dotty smiled. "Well, at least Phillip's able to get out a little bit. Did they tell you about getting near the stairs? It took years off my life when I saw that."

Amanda nodded, "Yes I know, Mother and I did discuss it with them that they were not to do anything like that without us."

Phillip stated, "I'm ready, Mom."

So Dotty and Amanda helped Phillip get back to bed and as Amanda tucked him in Phillip remarked, "Where's Jamie?"

Amanda stated, "He went to use my bathroom. Do you need anything else, Sweetheart?"

Phillip yawned and commented, "Yeah. This cast off."

Amanda and Dotty chuckled and both kissed Phillip saying, "Goodnight."

Dotty went back to bed and as Amanda came back to her room she found Jamie curled up in her bed.

Shaking her head she got in and pulled him close whispering, "Okay Pal, but just this once."

Jamie mumbled something as he was already drifting off and Amanda kissed the top of his head and then drifted off herself.

The next morning, Amanda was getting up with a stiff neck. "Ooh." She looked over and noticed Jamie was gone. She thought, Well, at least he got himself up today. As she got out of bed and was massaging her neck, she went to check on Phillip who was not in the room.

Going to the hall bathroom she knocked and queried, "Phillip? You all right, Sweetie?"

Dotty then called her from downstairs stating, "He's down here, Darling."

Amanda was stunned and came down to see Phillip on the couch! She went to him remarking, "How did you-I didn't hear anything!"

Dotty came over where they were and commented smiling, "He told Jamie he wanted to try coming down here and to go get me up and here we are. Jamie's gone to school of course."

She glanced at her daughter and stated concernedly, "What happened to your neck?"

Amanda was massaging once again and sighed."It's nothing. Just a little crick. I'll be fine."

Looking at the time she went back toward the stairs and stated, "I'd better get a move on or I'll be late."

She moved slowly as her neck was not cooperating. She thought all she needed was a hot shower and she'd be fine.

She came down a while later and gingerly got her purse and keys and went to the couch to kiss Phillip goodbye and he asked, "You okay, Mom? You look funny."

Amanda brushed his concern off and stated, "Yes Sweetheart, I'm fine. Just slept wrong or something. Please don't overdo it today, all right? I'm gonna call the doctor later and try to get us an appointment for next week."

Dotty stated, "Dear, you can't go to work that way-"

Amanda shrugged slowly. "I have to go, Mother. Call me if you need anything."

She left and got in her car and made sure nothing was around or behind her as she slowly pulled out of the driveway.

Straightening the car, she made her way out of the neighborhood and headed to work.

Meanwhile the phone rang in the house and Dotty picked it up. "Hello?"

Lee stated, "Hi, Dotty. It's Lee. Is Amanda there? We have a meeting now and I hadn't heard from her-"

Dotty shook her head. "No. Amanda just left. I'm sorry you missed her, but she should be there soon I imagine-"

Phillip was signaling her from the couch and she sighed nodding as she stated, "I think Phillip wants to talk to you-"

Lee shrugged. "Okay. Put him on."

Dotty handed him the phone and Phillip stated, "Guess where I am now?"

Lee shook his head. "Can't imagine, Sport. Where?"

Phillip grinned, "The couch. Thanks to Grandma and Jamie, that is-"

Lee smiled broadly and chuckled, "Hey! That's great, Pal! So, you doing okay? Do you need anything?"

Phillip sighed. "Yeah. To run outside again. Sheesh!"

Lee laughed as Billy was coming to the bullpen and Lee replied, "Well, don't worry. Just do what the doctor and your mom tell you to, okay? You'll get there."

Phillip nodded, "Okay. Lee, are you coming over tonight?"

Lee shrugged stating, "I dunno, Sport. I have to work on some stuff here, but I'll try. Listen, I've gotta go. Take care of that ankle, okay? Talk to you later. Bye."

Phillip replied. "Okay. Bye."

They hung up and Billy said to Lee, "How's Phillip? And where is Amanda?"

Lee shrugged. "Amanda just left apparently and Phillip managed the stairs today. He's down on the couch now. He's getting antsy laying around."

Billy nodded. "I can imagine. Much like you get in a hospital-"

Lee groaned. "Yeah, yeah. Can we just start the meeting already? Francine's here, isn't she?"

Billy nodded. "She's in Crypto. She'll be here shortly. Let's go to my office..."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 30

Amanda arrived when the morning meeting was already half over.

She knocked on the door and Billy waved her in.

Looking at her curiously he stated, "Everything all right?"

Amanda tried to be nonchalant about it but Lee could tell even that something was off as she carefully sat on the couch nodding.

She stated, "Just a little stiffness in my neck. I'll be all right. Sorry I'm late, sir."

Billy stated. "No worries. We have the latest transcripts from the Chek Embassy that we'll need you to go through today."

Amanda winced slightly as she slowly shook her head. "No problem. Oh, I have the Senate Commitee hearing transcripts ready for you, Francine."

Francine sighed. "Great. I have a meeting with the DC mayor in a half hour but I'll come back after and go through them with you."

Billy looked at Lee and stated, "Anything to add, Scarecrow?"

Lee shook his head. "No. I have a meeting with our coordinates concerning the Embassy Ball next month. Other than that, it's just going through my paperwork on my desk."

Billy then stated, "All right. Meeting adjourned. Have a good day."

As Lee got up after Francine had left the office, he looked concernedly at Amanda. "So what happened to your neck?"

Amanda sighed. "Well, Jamie woke me early this morning to help Phillip get to the bathroom and then he fell asleep in my bed and I guess I slept wrong or something. I'll be fine though."

She got up slowly from the couch and Lee went to take her arm stating, "I think we should have Scardelli take a look at you-"

Amanda groaned as she answered, "Oh, c'mon. For a little pain? I told you, I just slept funny that's all-"

Lee shook his head and stated to Billy, "We'll be back-"

Amanda continued to protest as the two left Billy's office. Billy shook his head. Things were going to be very different for Lee now as he embarked on his new life with Amanda and her family. Lee had always considered himself a loner, but those days were long gone. He was going to have to get used to a whole new regimen, but Billy knew deep down that Lee would be able to handle anything if he gave it his best shot.

As Lee and Amanda entered the Agency medical wing where Scardelli checked on all the staff, Amanda still insisted she was fine. Scardelli came out of an exam room and greeted them saying, "Well, Lee. How are we feeling today?"

Lee smiled. "I'm fine, but it's Amanda I'm concerned about. She woke up with a crick in her neck saying she slept funny. I just want you to check her out, please?"

Dr. Scardelli nodded. " Okay. I'm sure it's nothing, unlike when I have to check you over-"

Lee stated, "Ha, ha. I'll wait out here-"

Amanda shook her head. "You will do no such thing, Mister! I told you it's nothing. Now you get back to work and I'll see you later."

Lee sighed as he looked at her. "Okay, okay. I'm going. But call me-"

Amanda grunted and stated, "If it's anything, I'll have him call Mr. Melrose, all right? Now please go and stop worrying!"

Lee put up his hands and stated, "I'm going, I'm going."

Sometime before lunch, Billy was finishing up looking at reports when his phone rang. He picked up. "Melrose."

When he heard Dr. Scardelli's voice he replied, "Well, how's Amanda?"

He listened for a few minutes and nodded. "I see. Well, you wouldn't have recommended it if you didn't feel it was necessary. Is she there now? All right. Uh, no. Let's not tell Lee. I think if Amanda wants him to know, she will tell him. I'm sure she was still insisting she was fine, correct?"

Then chuckling at Dr. Scardelli's response he stated, "Well, thanks for letting me know. Talk to you later."

Hanging up he thought, That's all I'd need is to have Scarecrow flying off the rails at the fact that Amanda was in Pfaff's office. He already considers the man to be a quack.

Shaking his head he went back to his reports...

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 31

Amanda got off the elevator and went toward the lobby near Dr. Pfaff's office. She felt ridiculous as she knew the man basically dealt with agents and their case situations but she was asked by Dr. Scardelli to just give it a try.

He stated to her after his examination, "I can't find anything physical here, but you of course know the usual treatments of heat and ice and ibuprofen, hmm? But why don't I send you to Dr. Pfaff? He may be able to pinpoint the exact cause of your pain and help you to allieviate it, all right?"

Amanda had left his office feeling as though the man didn't believe her. Getting into the elevator she shook her head slowly thinking, "Boy, if Lee knew what I was doing...

So now she found herself at Dr. Pfaff's door and knocked.

She then heard, "Come in."

Amanda sighed and went in. Dr. Pfaff greeted her and gestured to the couch. "Sit down, Mrs. King. What can I do for you? Care for a Fudgesicle?"

Amanda shook her head as she sat gingerly. "Uh no, thank you. Do you know why I'm here?"

Dr. Pfaff shrugged. "Why don't you tell me?"

Amanda groaned inwardly. Great, she thought. They already know but they want you to open up. Even though there's nothing wrong here but my neck!

Dr. Pfaff cleared his throat and commented, "Mrs. King? Are you all right?"

Amanda nodded realizing he was watching her fidget and stated, "I'm fine but I feel foolish because all I have is a little neck pain-"

Dr. Pfaff nodded but stated, "Can you tell me what happened to cause that?"

Amanda sighed and remarked. "Well, I've been dealing with my older boy, Phillip, who broke his ankle at basketball practice. He had to get up last night to use the bathroom, so my younger boy, Jamie, got me up to help and when everyone went back to bed finally, Jamie was in my bed. I let him stay there but I guess my neck got a crick in it from how I positioned myself when I fell asleep."

Dr. Pfaff stated. "I see."

Amanda shrugged impatiently, "You see? What does that mean? Look, unless you have some neck exercises that I can do along with Dr. Scardelli's heat and ice remedy, I'm really wasting your time and mine."

She got up and headed for the door when Dr. Pfaff called her back. "Mrs. King? Please come back and sit down. I promise we'll get to the root of this but you've got to be able to trust me or I won't be able to help you."

Amanda thought carefully. He does seem genuine even though Lee thinks the man is a quack.

So against her better judgement, she turned back toward the couch and sat down. "All right. So, how can you help me if I just have neck pain?"

Dr. Pfaff sighed and stated, "Before we begin, I understand that Scarecrow thinks I'm a-"

They both stated together, "Quack."

Pfaff chuckled and nodded, "My methods may be along those lines but I assure you, I am licensed to practice here as you can tell by my diplomas."

Amanda noted them along his walls and nodded.

Dr. Pfaff then began with, "Mrs. King, how long have you been at this Agency?"

Amanda shrugged. "Almost two years. Why?"

Dr. Pfaff stated, "Well, I'm guessing that you've had more than your fair share of stress with this job and raising your children. Keeping your job a secret however, is bound to let the stress factor become physical, as in your neck pain-"

Amanda shook her head and stated slowly,"So, wait. Are you saying I should maybe tell my family about this job? Do you know what danger that could put my family in? I think Lee's assessment of you is correct and I should go-"

Amanda rose again and Dr. Pfaff sighed and stated, "Please listen. What I'm getting at is that I understand that you and Scarecrow are married, correct?"

Amanda nodded and responded, "It was a government screwup because of the San Angelo case. What about it?"

Dr. Pfaff thought for a moment and then remarked, "So you are getting a divorce?"

Amanda shook her head and said, "No. As a matter of fact, he and I talked the other night and he wanted to stay married. Although I don't see why-"

Dr. Pfaff was puzzled and looked at her. He queried, "You doubt his feelings for you? You seem to work well together here. I don't understand-"

Amanda sat in the chair in front of his desk and replied, "Dr. Pfaff, Lee and I haven't known each other that long and we live in two very different worlds where he's used to a more lavish lifestyle where as I've had to scrimp and save since my divorce and raise my children alone. Well, my mother lives with us so that helps, but the bulk of the responsibility falls on my shoulders-"

Dr. Pfaff commented, "And in your neck-"

Amanda sighed. "What are you getting at?"

Dr. Pfaff shrugged and stated, "If you tell your family about your job, don't you think Lee would be able to protect you and the family to the best of his ability? It sounds to me like you either doubt that or something else concerning the marriage. Are you afraid it would end like your first marriage did?"

He put up his hands as Amanda started to protest. He stated, "I'm not saying I know what happened to your first marriage. But I'm asking you to think about it and consider everything we've talked about here so far. Fear is a natural emotion, Mrs. King. It's all about conquering our fears that keep us going, and having faith to deal with what lies ahead. Now, if you should want to talk again, I'm always here."

Amanda nodded and rose slowly stating, "Thank you, Dr. Pfaff. Goodbye."

She left his office and as she got in the elevator to head back to her floor, she realized she had a lot to think about.

Getting off the elevator, she saw Billy and asked, "Is Lee here? I need to talk to you both before I go home."

Billy saw how anxious she was and shook his head stating, "Lee's at the Capitol Building at a meeting. Is it that urgent? I could-"

Amanda shook her head. "Oh, no. I'll just finish up here and then be on my way-"

But Billy took her arm and stated gently. "Come with me and we'll talk, hmm?"

They went into Billy's office and sat on the couch where Billy stated, "All right. So, what is this about, Amanda?"

So, Amanda told him in detail about Dr. Scardelli's diagnosis and Dr. Pfaff's recommendation and when she was finished Billy shook his head stating, "I don't know about this, Amanda. I mean, we all have the same problem in hiding our jobs from our families to a certain extent. I'll have to give this some thought."

They got up and Billy stated, "Why don't you forget the work for now and head on home? I'll let Scarecrow know that you've left."

Amanda shrugged and stated, "All right. I'll see you in the morning, Sir."

She left and Billy went back to his office thinking, Things are going to have to change for them whether they're ready or not...

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 32

Amanda was driving into her neighborhood when she turned the corner and surprised, saw Joe on her front lawn with Jamie. Phillip was on the front steps. As she pulled into the driveway and parked, Jamie ran over and hugged her as she got out.

He stated, "Guess who's here, Mom?"

Amanda shook her head at him and remarked, "Uh, Santa Claus?"

Jamie moaned, "Mom!"

Amanda kissed him and stated, "Yes, I see your dad, okay? It's called teasing. Did you finish your homework?"

Joe came over to her and stated, "He was working on it when I arrived. Jamie, why don't you go on in and finish it and your mom and I will bring Phillip in okay, Pal?"

Jamie hugged him and said to Amanda, "He's gonna be here for the weekend!"

He ran into the house and Joe looked at Amanda and shrugged. "I was able to move meetings around. Phillip looks good. I'm glad he's feeling a little better. When does he go back to the doctor?"

Amanda sighed. "I'm gonna call in the morning and set something up. When did you get here?"

Joe stated, "When Jamie got off the bus."

Amanda noticed Phillip trying to stand with one crutch and shook her head gesturing to Joe, "Let's get him inside, huh?"

As they came over to the front steps, Phillip stated, "Mom, I can do this-"

As he attempted to stand once more, Amanda shook her head and put her hand on her forehead stating, "Joe, please grab his arm and I'll get the other one. C'mon."

The two were able to help him in and bring him to the couch without incident. Phillip moaned, "Guys, I coulda done it-"

Joe shook his head at Amanda stating, "I'm glad I was here before he did try to do it alone."

Amanda sighed. "Sweetheart, please let your ankle heal properly. In fact I'm gonna call the doctor right now to set something up sooner than next week-preferably tomorrow."

As Amanda went to the phone to dial after getting the number out of her purse, Phillip groaned and stated, "Dad, I'm okay! You even said so-"

Joe patted his son's shoulder and stated quietly, "Hey. I said you're looking better, not that you were completely healed. Just relax okay, and let us take care of you. Besides, once you do get healed, you won't be waited on hand and foot like you are now-"

Dotty came through the back door stating, " Your father's right, honey. All you have to do is really keep up with your homework assignments and heal, okay?"

Phillip nodded and reached for his geometry book to work on his latest assignment. Joe got up from the couch as Amanda was finishing the phone conversation and had hung up.

Joe queried, "Any luck on an early appointment?"

Amanda shook her head. "Nope. Not until next week. They want to give the ankle a little extra time-"

Phillip groaned from the couch, "Aw, man!"

Amanda admonished gently to him, "Sweetie, please finish your homework, okay?"

Then looking at Joe, she nodded toward the back door stating, "I need to talk to you outside for a moment?"

Joe nodded and followed his ex-wife out to the patio where they sat at the table. He looked at her concernedly and queried, "Are you okay?"

Amanda sighed. "Yeah."

But as she sat there, Joe shook his head stating, "You don't look okay. What is it, Amanda?"

Amanda thought, I'd better just get it out there. She stated carefully, "Uh, okay. Here it is. Lee and I talked the other night and he wants us to stay married."

Joe slowly nodded and sighed. "I see. Do you feel the same way?"

Amanda shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I haven't made a decision really one way or another. I did quiz him about hypothetical situations that may come up with the boys and he did all right, but we still have some talking to do and I haven't brought it up to them so please don't say anything, okay?"

Joe shook his head. "No, I won't. I learned my lesson. I swear."

Amanda nodded. "Good. Thank you. Now, you can stay for dinner, right?"

Joe nodded. "Sure. I was thinking of renting a movie that we all could watch tonight if you want?"

Amanda thought for a moment but then shook her head. "No, you get something for them to watch. I'm going to see Lee later."

Joe inquired, "Amanda, may I ask you something?"

Amanda narrowed her eyes slightly at him. "Depends on what it is."

Joe put up a hand. "Wait. All I was going to ask was do you feel that he could make you happy?"

Amanda's eyes watered and she swallowed hard saying softly, "Joseph King, my mother asked me the very same thing about you before we walked down the aisle and at the time I truly believed in my heart of hearts that we were meant for each other. I had no doubts then, but I really thought I knew everything there was to know about you. Turns out I was wrong. That we were both wrong."

Then getting up from the table she stated, "That's why I'm talking to Lee tonight. You see if you and I had taken enough time to really get to know one another, things might have been very different. I'll never be sorry for the sons we had together, but I know now that our divorce was the right thing for all of us. We are where we should be, Joe. I hope you find happiness again someday, but I'm afraid it won't be with me. Excuse me."

With that, Amanda went into the house and went upstairs to change. When she got in her room she got on the phone and dialed Lee's number thinking he may be home already.

Lee answered, "Hello?"

Amanda cleared her throat and stated, "Hi. Is tonight a good night to talk?"

Lee thought she sounded funny and queried, "Yeah. You all right?"

Amanda sniffed as she wiped her eyes with a tissue and stated, "Sure. I just need to get out of here for a bit. Joe and I talked-"

Lee's heart sank as he queried, "Oh? He's there, huh?"

Amanda nodded as tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away quickly and cleared her throat again stating, "Uh, yeah. Came in this afternoon. He'll be here all weekend. I'm gonna let him spend the evening with the boys so they can catch up and watch a movie together."

Lee nodded and sighed. "Well if you'd like to come over for dinner, I can order up some Chinese? Does that sound good?"

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded. "Sure. I'll be by in a little while. Want me to get some wine?"

Lee shook his head and stated softly, "No. Just your perfect self will be fine-"

Amanda laughed and shrugged stating, "I dunno about all that, but okay. S-See you soon."

They hung up and Amanda went to finish changing. She was feeling better already...

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 33

Amanda came downstairs as the doorbell rang. She answered it and saw a pizza delivery man who queried, "Two large deluxe were ordered?"

Amanda called to Joe who came to the door and paid the man and took the pizzas from him.

Amanda followed him back to the kitchen after closing the front door and stated, "Now Joe, I think pizza's fine as long as they don't have too much. It will be hard for them to sleep-"

Dotty joined the conversation stating, "Dear, Joe got one for the boys and one for us. Trust me, there will be a lot left over. Besides, weren't you headed out tonight?"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, all right. I'm going."

She went to Phillip and Jamie who were seated on the couch and kissed them stating, "Have fun but if you get too tired you let Dad know, okay? I love you."

The boys nodded and stated to her, "We love you too, Mom."

Amanda kissed her mother stating, "I won't be too late-"

Dotty shrugged, "Why not?" Joe then looked at them and Dotty cleared her throat and stated, "Sorry. I mean, enjoy your dinner."

Amanda left slightly blushing and rolled her eyes as she turned from Dotty. That's all Joe needs to hear about!

As Amanda got in her car and was pulling out of the driveway, Jamie was running toward her.

She stopped the car as he got to the driver's side and queried, "What is it, Sweetheart?"

Jamie stated, "Is Lee coming around any more? Phillip was..well, we were both kinda wondering that's all."

Amanda opened her door and held him for a moment stating softly, "He can if you really want him to. I'll be having dinner with him shortly so I'll ask, all right? He knows your dad is here though, so he's giving you time with him, okay?"

Jamie hugged her and stated, "Thanks, Mom. I'll tell Phillip that he still likes us. Bye!"

He ran off and went in the house. Amanda sighed and shook her head thinking, Wow. We really have to talk now.

She shut the door after getting back in the car and putting her seatbelt on, pulled out of the driveway and left Maplewood Drive heading for Lee's place in Georgetown.

She arrived twenty minutes later due to the rush hour traffic. Lee let her in and taking her coat queried, "Would you like some wine yet? I just called for the Chinese takeout so we have some time-"

Amanda shook her head. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk a little before dinner if you don't mind-"

Lee nodded slowly stating, "Sure. Let's sit down."

They got comfortable on the couch and Lee commented, "I see your neck is all better. Guess Scardelli was able to help you out after all-"

Amanda was quiet for a moment and Lee queried, "What?"

Amanda sighed and stated slowly, "Well he did help in a way when he couldn't quite figure out what was wrong...and referred me to someone else."

Lee sensed hesitancy in her tone of voice then and replied slowly, "Ohh, God. Not a specialist?"

Amanda shook her head quickly stating, "No, of course not. Don't be silly."

Lee sighed. "Good. So then, where did you go?"

Amanda cleared her throat and stated slowly, "H-He thought maybe I should talk to...Dr. Pfaff-"

Lee stood up and yelled incredulously, "WHAT? Why for God's sake?"

Amanda rose and pulled him back down on the couch and said quickly, "L-Look, he just thought it might be-"

Lee finished for her as he groaned, "Ohh, you mean psychosomatic?"

Sighing, Lee stated, "All right. So, what pearls of wisdom did Daffy Duck fill your head with?"

Amanda shook her head at him and queried, "Why are you so quick to pooh-pooh everything he says? He might just surprise you-"

Lee chuckled and nodded, "Right. Okay, so what did he come up with?"

Amanda swallowed hard and stated, "Well he thinks that maybe I have a little too much stress where the job is concerned, number one."

Lee shrugged and answered, "We all do. Comes with the territory-"

Amanda sighed and remarked, "Yes, but you've been in this career longer than I have so you've had time to adjust."

Lee responded, "Okay, you've had a few mishaps since starting but you're coming along-"

Amanda lightly patted his shoulder stating, "Thanks for your encouragement, Pal. The second thing he brought up was that maybe I'm hesitating about this marriage because I failed at the first one and-"

Lee shook his head and replied,"Hey. That was not your fault-"

Amanda shrugged, "Thanks, but that's a discussion for another time. Anyway, I pointed out that we're still getting to know one another and that I wasn't sure about it because we have different lifestyles and it may be hard for us to adapt to the changes."

Lee shook his head at her stating, "You really don't believe that I want this, do you?"

Amanda swallowed and stated, "It's not that, but I think maybe you would understandably get a little restless. You're used to your own way of doing things and going wherever at a moments notice and-"

Lee sighed and stated softly, "It's primarily for the Agency when I have to do that, but you mean in general I might get an urge to fly the coop?"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "No, no. Of course not. But have you really thought about this? I know you said you have but I need-"

Lee nodded and squeezed her hand. "Assurance, huh?"

Amanda replied, "It would be nice."

Lee then kissed her hand and stated softly, "Being a loner isn't all it's cracked up to be. I thought I was okay with it until we met and we'd work on cases until some got a little too dangerous and I'd send you home to finish alone and you started saying things like-"

Amanda chuckled, "Call me so I know you're okay."

Lee nodded and shrugged, "Yeah, and I'd think, why? Why do I have to call you? I'll be fine. But then, I found myself checking on you rather than going home right away. Even though I knew you were okay, I couldn't help myself. Something changed here, Amanda. Someone cares and I'm not fighting it any more."

Amanda nodded, "I know. I thought I'd never get used to you popping up in my bushes but when you didn't at times, I'd feel like there might be something wrong. Which brings me to this. The boys want to know if you're still going to come around."

Lee sighed and inquired, "What did you tell them?"

Amanda stated, "I told Jamie, who was speaking for Phillip also that we'd be having dinner and that we'd talk about it."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Lee got up saying, "That will be dinner."

While he went to get the door, Amanda went into the kitchen to get a glass of the wine Lee set out on the counter.

She heard the door close and then Lee came into the kitchen with the bag and remarked, "We may want to heat this up a bit."

So Amanda got out a baking sheet and preheated the oven and proceded to place their order on the sheet while Lee got some wine himself.

Amanda turned from the stove and said, "We'll have a few minutes until this is ready to heat."

Lee led her out to the couch and they sat. He stated, "I'm sorry you felt you couldn't come to me instead of going to Pfaff-"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "Oh, it's not that I didn't want to. Really. It's just that-"

The oven timer went off signalling that the food could be heated then.

Amanda was getting up but Lee stated, "Hold that thought."

As Lee went into the kitchen, Amanda was thinking about how so much had changed between them since the San Angelo case. What should their relationship be, really?

They were friends and they did care about each other but with Joe and the kids in the mix, that left her still confused. Plus her mother. She knew Dotty only wanted happiness for her, but would she understand if they took this slowly?

As she had said to Joe earlier, she wished that they had gone slower at the time. Oh, well, she thought as she sipped her wine. What's done is done. No sense going back. It was time for her to look to the future for her and her sons.

Lee watched her as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen having turned the oven on. It killed him getting her involved in this business in the first place. But now that she was and made no plans to leave it, he vowed then and there to do everything in his power to keep her and her family safe. Even if he died while trying.

Shaking his head at his musings, he cleared his throat and went back into the living room and sat beside her on the couch.

He then remarked, "I've been thinking-"

Amanda groaned, "Oh, no! Now what?"

Lee chuckled, "Stop! It's not bad at all. We can take this marriage wherever you want it to go with no pressure, okay? We can tell Dotty that we're thinking about staying married but that we want it to be okay for the boys and that's why we haven't said anything yet. Now, Joe isn't going to spill the beans, is he? I assume you told him?"

Amanda stated,"Yes I did and no he isn't going to say a word. He promised. He did however ask if I thought you could make me happy."

Lee swallowed hard and queried, "Oh? Well, what did you say if you don't mind my asking?"

Amanda sighed. "I don't. I told him how we should have taken the time to get to know one another and that things would have been very different but that I'll never regret having those boys as it is."

Lee nodded as he stated, "And it shows. You're a great mother."

Amanda leaned toward him and kissed him tenderly and then pulled back stating, "Thank you, Sweetheart."

Lee looked surprised at that endearment and Amanda shrugged. "I guess there's a lot you're not used to hearing in the real world. By the way, the nickname of Skip? How did you get it?"

Just then, the oven timer dinged and Lee jumped up saying, "Saved By the bell! Dinner's ready."

Amanda called to him as she followed him to the kitchen, "If you don't want to tell me, just say so. You don't have to run away..."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 34

Amanda and Dotty had taken Phillip to the doctor that Monday afternoon to check on his broken ankle.

Luckily it was healing as it should and Phillip had begun to use the crutches and even managed stairs over the weekend, but the doctor after his examination told him it would be another few weeks until he felt the cast should be removed.

As they were getting ready to leave, Amanda queried, "Now, what about school? Would he be able to go back soon?"

The doctor nodded and looking at Phillip inquired, "I don't see why not. How about tomorrow, Young Man?"

Phillip nodded relieved stating, "Awsome! Thanks!"

They all chuckled and the doctor then added, "Now. Just remember, no gym class until the cast comes off, okay? I'll write a note for the school, Mrs. King."

Amanda stated, "Thank you, Doctor."

So before they left she got the school note and the end of the month appointment.

Amanda looked at the time when they were pulling out of the medical center lot and asked, "Anyone want Quickie Chickie for lunch?"

Dotty and Phillip both stated, "Sure."

They went to the drive thru, got three meals and then Amanda stopped at Marvin's and got a shake for Jamie as a treat for later and they drove home.

After lunch, Phillip went upstairs to lie down for awhile and Amanda and Dotty straightened up the downstairs.

Dotty asked Amanda, "Dear, are you going to ask Lee to come by tonight for dinner? I was going to do spaghetti unless you'd like something else?"

Amanda looked at the time. She knew Lee was still at work so she nodded and replied, "Yeah. Spaghetti's fine, but let me find out if he can."

She dialed the IFF number and Lee's extension. He picked up on the second ring. "Stetson."

Amanda smiled and stated, "Hi. What are you doing tonight?"

Lee smiled hearing her voice and responded, "Nothing as far as I know. Want me to come by after dinner?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. Why don't you join us? Phillip had his checkup and I know he and Jamie want to see you-"

Lee stated carefully, "Joe's gone, right?"

Amanda sighed. "Yes he is as a matter of fact. He left on a late flight last night. Feel better?"

Lee chuckled and stated, "Sorry, it's just that-"

Amanda waved her hand away."Stop. You made peace but not really. I get it. Look, whenever you're ready, just come on over okay?"

They hung up and Dotty smirked. "Is Lee the jealous type?"

Amanda chuckled and shrugged stating, "So's Joe, but then men are ridiculous at times aren't they?"

Dotty laughed and hugged her daughter remarking, "Yes. But I only wish I had two men fighting over me-"

Amanda shook her head at her mother's teasing and stated, "Mother!"

It was around six when Lee arrived and rang the front door bell. Amanda went to let him in saying, "Hi. Dinner's almost ready. Would you like something to drink?"

Lee answered smiling, "Sure. Anything's fine."

But as they were coming from the foyer into the kitchen, out of nowhere came a football and nailed Amanda in the stomach knocking the wind out of her! Lee brought her to the couch as Phillip moved over to the wing chair. Dotty stated, "Omigosh! I'll get her some water!"

Jamie moved over to Phillip's side and gulped remarking, "Uh-oh."

Lee rubbed Amanda's back as she coughed and Dotty brought her the water.

She stated firmly, "Here, Darling. Drink it slowly now."

As Amanda did what Dotty told her, Lee looked at both boys and sighed stating to them in clipped tones, "I assume you already know not to play football in the house, right?"

When both Phillip and Jamie just nodded and didn't speak Lee replied, "Yes or no. Answer me."

Both boys chimed in, "Yes-"

Dotty shaking her head stated to them, "Do you realize you could've seriously hurt her with your foolishness? Now apologize this instant!"

Jamie gulped, "Sorry, Mom. Are you okay?"

Phillip stated, "Yeah, Mom. We're sorry. We didn't mean it. Hope you're okay."

Amanda gasped and coughed once more after she finished the water.

As Dotty got up to refill her glass Amanda stated slowly to them. "I know it was an accident, but you know better than this. What were you thinking?"

Jamie sighed. "Well, we were just trying out a spin throw that Dad showed us-"

Phillip groaned, "He threw it farther than he was supposed to since I was only two feet from him on the couch! Wormbrain!"

Jamie got angry and replied, "Well, if somebody knew how to catch it right Mom wouldn't have gotten hurt, Doofus-"

Lee growled, "Enough! Now, while your mother and grandmother decide what punishment to give you I think you should both head upstairs until they call you for dinner. Dismissed!"

As they left the room silently Amanda patted Lee's arm and said, "Thank you, but I'll be okay. I know they didn't mean it."

Lee shook his head and went out to the hall and got the football off the floor and swallowed hard stating, "Excuse me while I put this away."

As Lee headed for the garage with the football Dotty sighed and sat next to Amanda on the couch stating, "What do we do with our athletes?"

Amanda shrugged and replied, "Well since Phillip won't be in gym class for a while, they can both help me in the yard. I'll show Jamie the ropes on mowing the lawn until Phillip can go back to it and meanwhile, he can help you with your gardening."

Dotty nodded agreeing. "Good. We can go to the nursery this weekend and pick up some things to add including mulch. They can release energy that way for a while."

Looking concernedly at Amanda, Dotty queried, "Are you sure you're all right, Darling?"

Amanda nodded and answered, "Yes, Mother. Where's Lee?"

Dotty looked at the back door and sighed. "He was going to put the offending item away, but he's certainly taking his time. Wonder where he is now?"

Amanda got up slowly with Dotty protesting, "No, Darling. Just relax. I'll-"

But Amanda shook her head and headed for the back door. "No. I think he just wants to talk to me alone. We'll be back. I promise."

She headed out and found him at the gazebo. When she got there she asked, "You okay? I'm going to be fine, Lee. Really-"

But Lee shook his head and stated, "I'm sorry. I had no right to jump on them that way-"

Amanda sat next to him and responded, "You most certainly do right now-"

Lee put his hands through his hair and looked at her with consternation. "C'mon! What kind of father am I gonna make if I go crazy like that all the time-"

Amanda sighed and stated, "Sweetie, Joe would do the same thing. It doesn't mean you stopped caring about them. It just means you are teaching them how to be responsible for their actions. I could've been hurt worse, but I wasn't. But they were scared enough to know not to do it again, all right? They know right from wrong and what they don't know, the three of us will teach them. It's all about being a parent."

Amanda then got up and held out her hand. "I think we should go in and have dinner. What do you think?"

Lee sighed and got up taking her hand as they walked toward the back door and shook his head stating, "I dunno. I thought I knew right from wrong until tonight."

Amanda shrugged saying, "Well, I have several books on my shelves to help you figure it all out. And what you're unsure of, you can ask Mother or me about, okay?"

Lee groaned, "Guess I have my work toward normal cut out for me, huh?"

Amanda kissed his cheek stating, "You're gonna do fine."

But as he and the family sat down to eat, all Lee saw ahead of him in his mind was a long road. But somehow he knew he'd be all right with Amanda by his side...

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 35

Dinner was more or less quieter than usual and as Lee looked at the boys, he knew it was partly his fault.

He was basically a stranger to them still but felt guilty for being authoritative with them earlier about the football incident.

Amanda reassured him that he did fine and that it was appropriate for the situation.

As dinner was winding down Phillip asked Amanda, "Can we please be excused? Jamie and I still have some homework to finish before we go to bed-"

Amanda nodded but added, "Yes, Sweetheart. But you need to take a bath still and I have to wrap your foot now-"

Dotty got up and stated, "I'll get the Saran Wrap."

Lee then queried, "Uh, could everyone stay for a minute more? There's something I need to say."

Phillip and Jamie, who were getting up along with Dotty, sat down again slowly. What now, they thought somberly.

As Dotty sat she stated, "What is it, Lee?"

Lee sighed as he looked at all of them and Amanda nodded at him encouragingly.

He then said, "First of all, I want to thank you for welcoming me into your home the way you have lately. I know the current situation is at best unusual but we're getting through it the best way we can without making it too uncomfortable-"

Taking Amanda's hand he then continued saying, "Dotty, Boys. Amanda and I have been talking and I expressed to her that I would like to make this a more permanent arrangement. Now, I don't want an answer right away as I realize that we're all still new to each other but I would very much like your blessing."

Lee then looked at the boys and stated, "I'm clearly not your dad in any way shape or form, but I'd like to feel that we can at least try to communicate like a normal family would. I've been alone for a long time so it's new for me here. I'm not claiming to know everything that I should but I'm trying to learn, with your mom's help. All I'm asking for is a chance because I really care about your mom and I think we can do it. Together."

As they all sat there quietly absorbing what he said Lee slowly got up and stated to Amanda, "I'm gonna call it a night. We all have a lot to think about. I'll see myself out. Goodnight."

He bent down and kissed her cheek and went out the front door.

Dotty queried, "W-Well, that wasn't totally unexpected but why didn't he bring it up sooner to us?"

Amanda got up and stated, "Number one, he's shy. And number two, he's not used to opening himself up to many people. It took a lot of courage to say what he did but he did it because he really does care about us. Now, I'm gonna go see if he's all right. Jamie, please help your grandmother with Phillip and I'll be right back."

Amanda went outside to the driveway, but Lee wasn't there. She continued walking down the street and around the bend until she saw his car at the nearby park where the boys and other neighborhood kids usually played.

Sighing deeply, Amanda approached the car and knocked on the passenger door.

Lee opened the door and she got in. He shook his head stating, "That was either a smart move I made or a dumb one. C'mon, I can take it. What did they say?"

Amanda queried, "Didn't we talk about all this taking time to develop? Mother wonders why it took so long for you to speak up to begin with. Are you thinking of calling Joe of all people to get his consent now?"

Lee scoffed, "No way in hell-"

Amanda stated, "All right then. You said your piece. Let's just let them think about it. No pressure. I already told Mother a while back that I don't do anything without considering her and the boys first and then myself, okay?"

Lee sighed deeply and nodded stated, "All right. I just-I just want this to be settled and to work out. I know I seem a bit impatient-"

Amanda gave him a knowing look and teased, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Lee shook his head as Amanda chuckled and got out of the car and shutting the door stated, "See you tomorrow."

Lee then opened his window and stated, "Hey... c'mere."

Amanda walked around to his side of the car and bent down to look at him replying, "What?"

He kissed her gently and remarked, "Thank you for trying to pound some sense into me. Takes me a while to get it, you know?"

Amanda giggled and responded, "Oh, I knew from the first case we worked on that you were gonna be a challenge-"

Lee snorted and replied, "Me? What about you?"

Amanda then shook her head and stated, "I don't know what you're talking about. Goodnight."

Lee chuckled as he watched her through his rear view mirror head back home thinking, I'll just bet you don't, Lady.

Starting the car, he continued to chuckle as he headed out of Maplewood Drive to his own home...

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 36

The next day at work was a typical busy one. Francine took Amanda with her to pay a visit to Capitol Hill to run through a source's lead on a case while Lee and Billy were once again dealing with Mitch Larner amid some scuttlebutt within the unit.

When Lee and Billy returned from Mitch's office, one of the ladies from the steno pool stated, "Mr. Stetson? There's a call for you on line three. A Mrs. West?"

Lee sighed and stated to Billy, "I'll meet you in the office in a minute."

He picked up the receiver and pressed line three and stated, "Dotty? How are you? Everything all right?"

Dotty nodded. "Yes, Lee. I'm fine. Is Amanda there by any chance?"

Lee shook his head and replied. "No, she's out in the fiel-uh, out on location today. Can I help you with anything?"

Dotty said, "Yes, as a matter of fact you can. What are you doing for lunch?"

Lee shrugged. "Tell you the truth, I hadn't thought about it. Why?"

Dotty sighed. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me here at the house. That is, if you're able to. I think we should have a talk. Just the two of us. It's about time, don't you think?"

Suddenly, Lee's insides felt like jelly and he sat down at his desk. He stated, "Is this because of last night? I realize it was a bit forward of me to speak the way I did, but-"

Dotty shook her head and replied, "No, no. I just realized that if you're really intent on staying with my daughter then it's time we got to know one another. It's nothing I didn't do with my former son in-law. All parents want the best for their children and to make sure they're happy and well provided for. So, will you come over today? Please?"

Lee thought carefully. He knew it was only for Amanda he was doing this. He nodded slowly and stated, "Sure. Can I bring anything?"

Dotty shook her head smiling and replied, "No, I've got everything here. Do you like chicken or shrimp salad?"

Lee thought back to when Amanda had his chicken salad sandwich one day, courtesy of Retzig and she was totally off kilter until they managed to get the antidote for her.

Doing a mental shake he stated quickly, "Um, shrimp would be fine. What time would you like me there?"

Dotty responded, "12:30 is good. I'll see you soon. Goodbye, Lee."

Lee sighed. "Goodbye, Dotty."

Hanging up, he groaned and got up from his desk chair to go into Billy's office.

When he sat down and Billy saw the nervous expression on the younger agent's face, he asked, "What's up?"

Lee swallowed hard and said slowly, "Did Jeannie's mother ever talk to you before you two got together? Because Dotty's invited just me for lunch today."

Billy chuckled and shook his head. "You'd better believe it. It was a no holds-barred discussion where we exchanged thoughts and ideas concerning the relationship. She told me what she expected as far as making Jeannie my top priority and of course how many children we should think about having-"

Lee shook his head and laughed. "You gotta be kidding!"

Billy sighed and shrugged responding with, "I told her what was acceptable and reasonable starting with dinners at their home only on Sunday. You know how work gets here and there's no such thing as total weekends off at times-"

Lee nodded. "Right. But since I don't know what Dotty will bring up, should I warn Amanda?"

Billy shook his head stating, "I wouldn't. Since Amanda's father is deceased, it's naturally up to Dotty to give you the once-over. It's part of the transition into normal that you're taking. Happens to all married couples. I wouldn't worry too much. Just remember respect and courtesy, hmm? Once the initial question and answer period is up, you both can start to relax and enjoy your lunch."

Lee narrowed his eyes into slits at Billy and asked carefully, "How did things turn out with Jeannie's mother?"

Billy sighed. "It's a work in progress. Meanwhile, her father and I hit it off almost immediately by having drinks at a bar. He told me not to worry about his wife's crazy demands. That basically they were agreed on wanting Jeannie happy and that was all."

Lee shook his head stating, "Phew. That's about what Dotty said to me."

Billy smiled and answered, "It's a universal code within families. You'll learn as you spend more time with her. Anyway, enjoy."

Lee sheepishly grinned at him and asked, "Uh, you wouldn't want to maybe call sometime during this pow-wow and get me off the hook, would you?"

Billy smiled and shook his head at Lee stating, "No way! You're on your own as they say. Now why don't you go get some flowers for her on the way to the house? It would be an excellent ice breaker-"

Lee sighed. "Or a bribe she'd see coming from a mile away-"

Billy shooed him out and Lee left for the elevator. Billy thought back to when he and Jeannie were dating and commiserated silently with Lee over what was coming. But if Billy could handle Jeannie's mother, then Lee would do fine with Dotty West...

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 37

Lee pulled into the King driveway full of trepidation. Then with a shake of his head, he parked.

What was his problem, he thought as he got out of the car taking the flowers with him.

He sighed looking at the simple yet tasteful bouquet. There was no hint of bribery or ulterior motive behind it whatsoever.

The florist putting it together said it was a perfect choice for a luncheon table. Satisfied, Lee made his way slowly from the driveway to the front door.

Looking at his watch, he beamed. The Colonel would be impressed at his promptness. He always taught Lee the importance of being on time for important events.

Meanwhile, Dotty was putting the finishing touchs on the table. She sighed. It wasn't too fancy at all but her friends always commented to her how lovely everything was at her luncheons she threw over the years whether it was for her bridge club get togethers or a simple sit down for two or three.

Her late husband Carl had always admired how she made the house they lived in long ago look with ease.

She knew it came from her mother who taught her everything she was to know before being married with her own family and then with Amanda's.

The doorbell rang. Dotty took a deep breath and nodded. Okay, Dotty, she thought to herself, You can do this. After all, it's for your daughter's sake.

Letting out the breath she was holding in she opened the door and smiling, let Lee inside.

As they got to the kitchen, Lee gave her the flowers saying, "For you. I thought they might look nice on the table today."

Dotty gulped and replied, "Th-Thank you. Let me find a vase to put them in."

As she turned from him, Lee wondered if he'd upset her at all by the look on her face.

He inquired, "Are you all right? If I've overstepped in any way, I'm truly sorry-"

Dotty shook her head as she got a vase down from a cabinet and went to the sink to fill it with water.

She stated emphatically, "No. It's all right. My late husband-Amanda's father Carl, would surprise me at times like this and it didn't even have to be my birthday or an anniversary. It was just because he was a thoughtful person."

Lee nodded and stated, "I'm sorry I never got to meet him. He sounds like he made you very happy. You and Amanda must miss him a lot."

Dotty nodded and sniffed. "Y-Yes. And he doted on his little girl. He'd take her camping with him at times in the mountains of West Virginia. They fished together with a friend of his, Hunter Conrad."

Shaking her head she chuckled at Lee commenting, "You know at times, I could almost swear that there was a secret connection between my daughter and husband in certain moments because when I'd walk into the room, they'd either stop talking or stop laughing. Oh, it wasn't that they were hiding anything from me. I already knew that. But as much as I loved my own father, we didn't have the bond that Amanda had with Carl."

She had filled the vase and was arranging the bouquet when Lee remarked, "I was four when my parents died. I remember bits and pieces but I loved them both equally. It was hard moving in with my uncle. He's an Air Force colonel who does everything pretty much by the book and he's not the demonstative type by any means. I suppose somewhere deep down we actually care about each other but I didn't grow up in the loving environment that most people did. We had our battles but I did respect the man and what he must have had to sacrifice to make my life okay."

Dotty sighed and stated, "Well, I have the distinct feeling that he admires the man you turned out to be. Even if he doesn't say so."

Lee smiled at her stating, "Thank you."

Dotty then commented, "I've got shrimp salad and iced tea if that's all right?"

Lee nodded and replied, "That's perfect. Can I help you with anything?"

Dotty shook her head and replied, "No, please just sit down and I'll get everything out now."

As Lee sat at the table and Dotty brought the salad and tea over she queried, "So, were you apprehensive about this lunch at all? Tell the truth now."

Lee cleared his throat and nodded slightly. "Curious also, I have to admit."

Dotty was ready to sit and Lee got her seated and she stated, "Thank you."

As she prepared his plate and handed it to him she remarked, "It's been a while since I've put anyone Amanda cared for through their paces so to speak."

Finishing filling her plate, she put it down in front of her and then poured their drinks into the glasses at the table. She then commented, "To be honest, right now I don't know how to proceed here. You're the first serious one since Joe and-"

Lee was surprised and asked, "Really? She told me about Dean. I just thought-"

Dotty sighed and shrugged. "That was my foolish dream. She more or less told me she didn't feel that certain way about him but I guess at the time I didn't hear her or believe it until the day she actually sat me down and told me straight out that they were done."

Lee sighed. "How did the boys react?"

Dotty took a bite of her salad and then responded, "Oh, Phillip was still smarting a bit from the divorce anyway and Jamie? Well, he didn't like Amanda to be sad. He made a point of trying to cheer her up in many ways until finally she sat both boys down and told them that along with me, they would always be number one with her forever and she was perfectly happy with the way things were at the time."

Lee took a bite of his and a sip of his drink and swallowed replying, "And then here I come to muck it all up-"

Dotty shook her head and put her hand on top of his and stated, "You did no such thing, Young Man. I'll tell you. I have not seen my daughter this happy in a long time. And it's the same way I felt about her father years ago so I know she found true happiness this time."

Lee chuckled and put his hand on hers and queried, "Does this mean what I think it does?"

Dotty cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes. You have my blessing. In fact, I think you had it from the moment that I met you. Now, the boys-"

Lee sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure it's going to take some time to adjust-"

Dotty shrugged and remarked, "As a matter of fact, Phillip asked if he might have a talk with you. He asked me about it instead of Amanda. I don't know what about, but I think he's afraid that he'll hurt her feelings somehow. Anyway, I told him I'd pass along the message."

Lee asked, "How's Phillip doing with the ankle? He went back to school today, right?"

Dotty chuckled, "Oh, yes he did. And he was absolutely over the moon about it. He missed his friends. He's doing quite well with the crutches but it will be a bit longer before they remove the cast. Meanwhile, he feels like a celebrity of sorts because everyone from the neighborhood signed it as well as this household and his own doctor."

Lee chuckled and smiled. "I'd better remind him that fame is fleeting and he shouldn't let it go to his head."

Just then, the phone rang and Dotty got up to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hello, Mrs. Dennis. What can I do for you?"

As Dotty listened her face changed and she uttered, "Oh, I see. Well, what can we do about it?"

She then nodded and sighed stating, "All right. Well, thank you for letting me know and I'll speak to Amanda tonight about it. Yes, goodbye."

As she hung up Lee looked at her with concern. "Problem?"

Dotty shrugged. "Um, I'm not sure. Jamie had an argument with someone in the cafeteria a little while ago and when Mrs. Dennis got there the kids were saying that either Jamie was sticking up for his brother or going against him in some way. In any case, he's in her office right now staying silent. I'm sorry, but I guess we have to cut this short so I can go get him-"

Lee cut in. "Excuse me, but would you mind if I go? Maybe it's a guy thing and it might be easier to try to talk to me about it whatever it is, you know?"

Dotty nodded slowly. "It might be a good idea since we can't reach Amanda anyway. Good luck."

Lee stated, "Thank you. And thank you for lunch. It was delicious. Here, let me help you get this cleaned up."

As they got things put away quickly, Dotty queried, "You know what I just realized? That I didn't have to put you through anything. You did just fine. You sure you haven't done this before?"

Lee thought for a moment about Eva of all people and then shook his head quickly. Thank God he hadn't wound up with her after all! He answered, "No. Never had a relationship like this before and that's the truth."

Dotty smiled. "Too bad you didn't meet when she was dating Dean."

As Lee pulled out of the driveway moments later to head to the school he chuckled and thought, Oh, Dotty. If you only knew...

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 38

Lee got to the boys school and made his way to the office after getting directions from a teacher who was heading back to his classroom.

He entered the office and stated to the woman behind the front desk. "I'm here to see Mrs Dennis about Jamie King? His grandmother got a call-"

Mrs. Dennis came out of her office and extended her hand. "Mr. Stetson, is it? Alma Dennis. I'm the school's vice principal. Yes, Dotty West informed me you'd be coming. It's nice to meet you. Come into my office, please."

Lee shook her hand and smiled following her in and found a morose Jamie sitting on her couch.

He sat down next to Jamie and said lightly, "Hey, Pal. What's going on?"

But Jamie sat there silently and Lee looked at Mrs. Dennis shaking his head and he sighed.

He then remarked, "Look, Jamie. I don't know what happened at lunch, but it might make you feel better if you talk about it, huh?"

When he still stayed silent, Mrs. Dennis cleared her throat and stated, "Well, I have another meeting I need to attend now."

Tapping Jamie's knee gently she stated, "I hope you understand we just want to help you, but I don't want to see you back here. All right?"

Jamie looked at her and nodded answering quietly, "Yes, Ma'am. Sorry."

Mrs. Dennis was surprised as she stated to Lee, "First words out of him since he was brought to me a while ago. Good luck."

As she left the office, Jamie asked Lee, "Where's Grandma?"

Lee replied, "I was just with her having lunch and I offered to come get you because I thought you might not want to talk to your mom or grandmother about whatever this is assuming it's a guy thing."

Jamie sighed. "It's about brothers. Do you have a brother?"

Lee shook his head. "No. I was an only child-"

Jamie groaned, "Then you don't get it and you never will."

He got up from the couch stating, "Let's just go home-"

But Lee grabbed his arm gently and sat him back down. "Not so fast. Why don't we sit here until you calm down and meanwhile, you can try telling me what's eating you about your brother."

Jamie shrugged and answered, "I dunno. He thinks he's a big shot or something. Some kids heard how he broke his ankle and it wasn't the truth. And when I told them what really happened, they laughed at me and called me a jealous little twerp. So one of them started shoving me and I shoved back and that's when they called Mrs. Dennis."

Lee nodded and asked, "Did you hit each other?"

Jamie shook his head. "No. But Mom always tells us to be honest. Why is Phillip lying about it?"

Lee sighed and stated, "Well, I haven't been around you guys that long but I think he likes the attention he's getting. But he's got a problem ahead of him because he's gonna have to come back down to earth and tell the truth."

Jamie looked at Lee and shook his head confusedly, "Huh?"

Lee chuckled and stated, "Jamie, the truth is not as exciting as the tale he's telling to his audience. The important thing is that this family knows what happened and the coaches know what happened-"

Jamie sighed and answered, "Yeah, but they're not saying anything. Why?"

Lee stated. "Because they want Phillip to realize that you can't make friends if you're not honest with them. His real friends will be there after he takes a fall but right now, I'll bet they're feeling like you do."

Jamie smiled slightly and responded, "Like he's being a jerk?"

Lee chuckled, "Right. Okay, let's get you home. Feel better?"

Jamie nodded getting up and replied, "Yeah, thanks. He's gonna get it when Mom finds out-"

Lee shook his head and stated, "No. You are not saying a word. I'll talk to her later about it."

As they got in the car and headed to Amanda's, Lee shook his head and thought, Kids...

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 39

When Lee and Jamie got back to the house, Lee was surprised to see Amanda there.

He stated, "Hi. I thought you were still shooting the promo for PBS near the museum?"

Amanda shook her head. The two had gotten very good at covering their real profession to her mother.

She replied, "No, I got finished early and saw you weren't at the office so I came home. Just in time I see."

Jamie stated, "Mom, I'm not in any real trouble but I was in Mrs. Dennis' office for a while."

Amanda was confused and asked Lee, "So, the school called you?"

Dotty jumped in saying, "No, Darling. Lee was here having lunch with me and offered to go get him when they called telling me what happened."

Amanda once again shook her head. "So, wait. Where's Phillip? And what do you mean, what happened? Is he all right?"

Lee looked at Dotty and sighed stating, "Let's sit down and discuss this, huh? Phillip should be home soon anyway."

They all sat and Lee looked at Jamie and said, "You're up, Ace."

Jamie sighed and said to Amanda, "Okay. I got into it at lunch with one of the kids when they were talking about Phillip's ankle. They were saying stuff that wasn't true and I told them what really happened and then all the kids there were laughing at me and calling me Dweeb and all that and then the kid I was talking to started shoving me and I shoved back and then I was sent to Mrs. Dennis' office. She called Grandma, but Lee came instead. I'm okay, Mom. Really."

Amanda sighed and nodded stating, "I can see that. I guess you were trying to defend your brother and that's very honorable but you know how I feel about fighting, don't you?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, but-"

Amanda stated firmly, "No buts, Young Man. Now why don't you head upstairs and start your homework, okay? I'll be up in a bit to check on you."

Jamie started to leave when Amanda asked, "Hey. Where's my hug?"

Jamie went to hug her and said, "I'm sorry, Mom."

Amanda held him and then kissed his cheek and stated, "I know you are. I love you."

Jamie stated, "I love you, too."

He let go and Amanda gently patted his behind as he left her side.

She watched Jamie head upstairs and then looked at Dotty and Lee and asked, "You two had lunch here? What gives?"

Then she realized what it was about and gave a reproachful look to Dotty saying, "Oh Mother, really-"

Lee shrugged as he saw Amanda's face and queried, "What?"

Amanda sighed and replied, "It's the induction into the family lunch. Oh, Mother, how could you?"

Dotty shook her head at Amanda stating, "Oh, it was fine, Dear. Really. Besides, I've done it before-"

Amanda nodded remarking, "Yes, I know. With Joe and Dean-"

Lee was surprised as he asked, "Dean? But you never-"

Amanda nodded and responded, "Yeah, but Mother is the eternal optimist. It's just a little embarrassing, that's all."

Dotty sighed and replied, "Amanda, your father is not here to grill-ah, I mean, get to know any young man you happen to become serious about. That job these days, falls to me. But you needn't worry. He passed with flying colors-"

Amanda sighed and shook her head at Lee stating, "I'm sorry-"

Lee shrugged. "No, it was fine. I enjoyed it very much-"

Just then, Phillip came into the house slowly and Amanda saw a black eye he was sporting and gasped stating, "What in the world?!"

Phillip sheepishly gulped and responded, "Hi, Mom. Guess I'm in trouble, huh?"

Amanda shook her head at him stating, "Young Man, you don't know the half of it! Now come over here and sit down and start at the beginning and don't leave anything out!"

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 40

Amanda had just witnessed Phillip coming into the house and directed him to the family room couch.

As Phillip sat and put the crutches aside, Amanda sighed and said, "All right Mister, what have you been up to at school? And I want the truth."

Phillip shook his head and looked at Lee pleading for a way out.

But Lee shook his head in response and stated, "Sorry Chief, you're on your own."

Phillip nodded as Amanda sat next to him. He began, "Well, it's been great how people have been nice about helping me carry my stuff around school and I thank everybody. But last week, there was this new girl who came to my English class? Well, she asked me how I got my leg messed up and so I started to tell her the truth but then I saw Billy Barton and the other guys and-"

Amanda admonished him softly stating, "And you wanted to act like it was no big deal, so you spun a yarn so big that it just had to be true, right? What did you tell her?"

Phillip gulped and said quietly, "I-I told her I made the winning shot at our game that week and then I fell-"

Amanda shook her head and muttered sadly, "Oh, boy! Why did you do that-"

Phillip protested, "Mom! The guys were there and then the coach walked up to us and then- I dunno! It just happened!"

Looking at Lee then he stated, "You get it, right? It's a guy thing-"

Amanda took Phillip's chin in her hand and brought it around to face her as she replied,"Here's what I think you should do. You get on that phone and call your friends from the neighborhood over and you meet in the back yard and you tell the truth and you apologize. And then tomorrow, you ask Mrs. Dennis if you can make an apology to the school over the P.A. And if you need help preparing your apology, I'll gladly help you because I don't want this happening ever again. Are we clear? And by the way, you also have to apologize to your brother who got in trouble because of your fibbing-"

Phillip pounded the couch in frustration and muttered, "Aw, man! Gimme a break-"

Amanda stated firmly, "I am. By not grounding you. But if you keep this attitude up, I most certainly will. Now, get upstairs. Move it!"

Phillip got up from the couch and slowly left the room making his way up the stairs.

Amanda noticed her mother's expression and shrugged, "What?"

Dotty headed to the kitchen with her arms raised stating, "Nothing, Dear."

Then Amanda looked at Lee's face and queried, "What's with you?"

Lee shook his head and put his hands up also in a surrender type move and quietly stated, "Nothing. It's okay-"

Amanda stated, " There's a but in there somewhere, Lee. Let it out."

Lee sighed as he looked at her and said directly, "I told you. You're a great mother. Really-"

Amanda threw up her hands and stated, "Fine. You tell me what should be done here since all of a sudden you're so smart."

Lee put up a hand and stated carefully,"Honey, it's just that I think you went a little overboard there-"

Amanda gasped, "How, pray tell?"

Lee swallowed and replied, "Okay. The apology to the friends outside here. Great. But the P.A. business tomorrow? Not so much-"

Amanda said crisply, "Look, I'm trying to teach my son a lesson about fibbing and consequences. Don't you dare presume to know what that is."

Lee growled, "Hey! All I'm saying is that I think the kid got the point. All you're gonna wind up doing is embarrassing the hell out of him until he has no friends left. Do you really want that?"

Amanda sighed and got up from the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow-"

Lee shook his head." Fine. See you tomorrow. "

As he headed for the front door he stated to Dotty, "Thanks again for lunch. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Amanda commented to Dotty, "I'm walking him out."

As the two walked out the front door, Phillip called to Dotty from upstairs asking, "Were they just fighting, Grandma? I didn't want that-"

Dotty shook her head as she saw Phillip's face. "No, Darling. It's all right. They just need to talk it out. They'll be fine, believe me."

Meanwhile out in the driveway, Lee and Amanda were talking and trying to apologize to one another.

Amanda shook her head stating, "I'm sorry. I just-"

Lee nodded, "Yeah, I know. Me, too."

Amanda winced and queried, "So, no harangue at school, huh?"

Lee kissed her softly on the lips and stated, "No. All I meant was that I think he's humiliated himself enough for the time being. He made an error in judgement and he's certainly going to pay for it one way or another in the coming weeks."

Amanda sighed and nodded. "Okay, no school speech because people will find out anyway, right?"

Lee held her and nodded. "Yeah. I'd better go."

They kissed once more and getting into his car he stated, "See ya."

Amanda nodded and waved as he pulled out of the driveway.

Going back to the house she hoped Phillip didn't think she was crazy for getting so upset with him...

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 41

Amanda made her way upstairs to check on both boys and found Jamie in the boys bedroom and asked him, "Where's Phillip?"

Jamie stated, "In your room on the phone. He said you told him to get his friends over here. Why?"

Amanda sat down on the edge of Jamie's bed and sighed. "So he could apologize for his behavior of late. Now, did you two also talk?"

Jamie nodded and remarked, "Yeah. I could tell he was still mad about stuff though but he said sorry to me. We're okay now, Mom."

Amanda nodded and then shrugged stating, "Well, he's only angry because he's realizing that he has only himself to blame for it. Now, are you finished your homework? Can I see it?"

Jamie nodded and handed her the assignments.

As she was looking through them carefully, Phillip came in and sat on his bed putting the crutches against the closet door sighing.

Amanda nodded to Jamie finally and kissed his cheek. "You did very well, Sweetheart."

Looking over at Phillip she asked, "Are your friends coming over?"

Phillip said sullenly, "Yeah, but Justin even thinks what I did wasn't so bad-"

Amanda waved her hand and shook her head stating, "I don't care what Justin or any of your other friends think about this, Mister. The fact is, you lied about something and got caught. Hopefully they will learn at the same time that trust can be broken and that you have to work hard to earn it back from your friends and your family."

Clearing her throat she continued by stating, " I still love you Phillip, but I'm very disappointed in you right now and it's going to be a while before things are better between us. Now on that note, I've changed my mind about the school speech for tomorrow-"

Phillip brightened slightly and gave her a sidelong glance. "R-Really? No speech?"

Amanda nodded slowly and shrugged, "Yeah. Lee made me see that I was a bit too over zealous in my anger mode-"

Phillip replied, "You mean you exaggerated, right?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes, Sweetheart. That's what I mean. Now, c'mere and give me a hug. That will help both of us heal a little bit, all right?"

Phillip went to her and they hugged with Amanda stating, "I'm feeling a little better now. I do love you, you know-"

Just then, they heard the doorbell. Amanda got up and got Phillip's crutches handing them to him and saying, "Good luck, Pal."

Phillip nodded. "Thanks, Mom. I'm really sorry and I love you, too."

Amanda nodded and stated softly, "Okay. Get going."

But when she saw Jamie start to follow Phillip she held him back stating, "No, you aren't going to watch. I want you to please go down and help Grandma get ready for dinner, all right?

Jamie shrugged and replied, "Sure."

Amanda then went into her room and closed the door. Sighing, she sat on the bed and picked up the phone and dialed Lee's number and waited.

Lee picked up on the second ring. "Stetson."

Amanda sighed. "King here. Just wanted to tell you that Phillip is now talking to his friends and he and I cleared the air a bit. I'm still upset with him. I do have that right as a disappointed parent but I still love him, okay?"

Lee smiled. "Well, I'm glad. Now, maybe you can help me decide on dinner. Italian, Chinese, or Mexican?"

Amanda smiled and stated, "Why don't I tell you when I get there? They can do without me for one night."

Lee's smile broadened as he stated warmly, "See you soon..."

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

San Angelo With A Twist

Chapter 42

Lee got the drinks ready and then went to put on some light music as he waited for Amanda.

He then went to the kitchen and pulled from a drawer his takeout menus and brought them to the dining room to pore over and as he started to look at the Chinese menu, the doorbell rang.

He smiled stating, "Ahh..."

He was surprised to find Amanda standing there with a big bag from Milo's and let her in, taking it from her remarking, "I thought we could look at the other menus. I didn't want you to have to make a special trip-"

Amanda kissed him and took off her coat and put her purse down on the couch stating, "Well, you never did get around to treating me to one of these, so I thought, why not? Besides, it isn't really dinner, just an appetizer. C'mon, let's sit down."

Lee shook his head as he put the bag on the table and replied, "I'll get our drinks. You still manage to surprise me after all this time. I'm impressed."

Amanda smiled at him and shrugged, "It keeps our relationship interesting to say the least. Besides, when you wanted to treat me to this the first time, we were sidetracked by my amnesia, remember?"

Lee chuckled as he joined her at the table and passed her the wine glass stating," You're trying to be humorous but I was really worried then. You don't know how worried we were when you couldn't remember the Agency or anything about that case-"

Amanda nodded at him. "Right, but you were also a bit worried about me? Why?"

Lee cleared his throat as he stated shrugging, " I guess I can tell you now. You couldn't remember...me."

Amanda sighed and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you-"

Lee shook his head responding, "You didn't mean to. Later, I remembered you saying that your doctor mentioned something about not remembering anything that was emotionally complicated. I uh, guess I fell into that category then, huh?"

Amanda remarked, "We had only just started working together and I really didn't know that much about you to begin with-"

Lee sighed as he said, "You spent most of your time hiding me and the job from your family and I never let you get too close as it was."

Amanda shrugged and replied lightly, "Ah well, you were trying to keep me safe the best way you could at the time. And you're shy-."

Lee groaned stating, "Now, I don't think that's exactly true. Shy? You said that on our cruise to San Angelo. Why do you think that?"

Amanda put up a hand. "Oh, not now. But when I was first getting to know you. You'd tell me not to look at you when we talked-"

Lee smiled stating, "C'mon! That was just for the job-"

Amanda chuckled at him. "Oh, right! I wasn't born yesterday! I knew you were just trying to keep me at arms length. Please. Give me some credit for intelligence, hmm?"

Lee smiled, "Okay, you win. But let's work on these chili dogs you so thoughtfully brought over, huh?"

He waited until she bit into hers and he heard her moan as she chewed and swallowed.

She said, "Oh, you weren't kidding about these! They're delicious!"

Lee bit into his and he nodded and chewed saying, "The best in the whole Eastern seaboard! Mmm!"

When they finished a little while later they cleaned up and Amanda stated, "If you don't mind, I'm gonna check in with the boys now-"

Lee nodded saying, "Sure. I guess you want to rest a while after the chili dog, huh?"

Amanda nodded, "Definitely. And I've already decided on Chinese for dinner. You mind?"

Lee shrugged stating, "No. Fine with me. Let me know when you're ready."

Amanda went into the bedroom while Lee put on the TV to look for movies.

She dialed her home number and Dotty picked up. "Hello?"

Amanda stated, "Hi, Mother. Just want to see how everything's going. How did Phillip do with his friends? Are they still speaking to him?"

Dotty sighed and stated, "Hard to tell. Most of them did leave after he told them the truth, except for Justin."

Amanda smiled. "Justin? Why is he still there?"

Dotty giggled softly and answered, "I think he was afraid to walk home as it was getting darker but he didn't want to admit that to the other boys. Anyway, I called Justin's mother and told her that he was having dinner with us. His father will be here soon to get him. Poor thing."

Amanda giggled also and remarked, "He tries so hard to fit in with the others. Maybe soon, he'll come out of his shell. Like someone else I know-"

Dotty smiled. "How is Lee, Dear?"

Amanda grinned knowing what her mother meant. "He's fine, Mother. How's Jamie?"

Dotty stated. "Oh, I think he'd do better if his brother was a little nicer right now. Oh, Phillip wants to speak to you, Dear-"

Amanda nodded. "Sure. Put him on."

Phillip remarked, "Hi, Mom. I really just wanted to talk to Lee if he's there. Is he?"

Amanda got up from the bed and opening the door, called to Lee and said, "Phillip wants to talk to you-"

Lee nodded and got on the phone. "Hey, Champ. How's it going?"

Phillip then said, "Uh, Mom? No offense, but it's guy stuff, okay?"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "Okay. I'll be home in a while. I love you-"

Phillip impatiently stated, "Yeah, yeah. Me too-"

Lee was on the phone then and stated, "Hey. That's your mom you're speaking to. Be nice-"

Phillip sighed and responded," Okay. But I said it already when she was here earlier-"

Amanda swallowed and remarked, "It's okay, Lee. Phillip's getting older and guys don't get mushy with moms especially in public. I get it."

With that, Amanda waited until Lee came into the bedroom.

She handed him the phone and stated, "I'm gonna find a movie or something to watch."

She left the room and Lee could tell she was a little hurt.

Sighing he got on the phone and commented, "So, what's going on? How was it with your friends?"

Phillip sighed as he got on the couch and shrugged. "I dunno. I told them the truth and..."

Lee sensed hesitation on the boy's part. "And?"

Phillip shook his head and swallowed hard. "And they called me a jerk for bragging about something I didn't do- winning the game and all. Do you think they'll ever talk to me again?"

Lee sat on the bed and shrugged, "Well, give it some time, Pal. They'll come around. Uh. hey, so your grandmother told me you wanted to talk to me about something else. What's up?"

Phillip stated, "Right. Well, I was talking to Jamie and I was telling him how I wouldn't think it was so bad if you wanted to move in with us, you know? I mean, since Dad isn't here. But I didn't want to get him mad and all-"

Lee shook his head and replied, "No, Pal. You're not going to upset him, okay? Look, your mom and dad have been apart for a while now and believe me, they're all right. They just want you and your brother to be happy. How does Jamie feel about this?"

Phillip shrugged and said, "He'll only go with it if I do, since I'm older and wiser-"

Lee chuckled and nodded, "Okay. Well, I'm gonna talk to your mom now and I'll talk to you later. Night."

Phillip smiled. "Night, Lee. And thanks."

They hung up and Lee went into the living room to join Amanda on the couch and stated, "So, how soon should I think about moving in?"

Amanda turned off the TV and surprised queried, "What did he say?"

Lee shrugged and remarked, "That he was cool with it and that Jamie would go along with it since Phillip was older and uh, wiser-"

Amanda shook her head chuckling and responded, "If he was so wise, he wouldn't have pulled such a silly stunt like he did. Oh, it's gonna be a while before he gets off his high horse. Whew."

Lee shook his head and sighed. "At least I got their blessing of sorts. All right. Chinese takeout it is. Let me just call-"

As Amanda watched Lee on the phone, she was amazed at how he seemed to handle everything so calmly.

There were so many facets to this man that she didn't know about yet but it would be fun when she did find out.

Getting up and going to look out the window, she thought, "Don't worry, Daddy. We're all happy and healthy and this man's gonna make sure it stays that way for good."

The End


End file.
